


A Different Kind of Torture

by Kavi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Choking, Deepthroating, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Dressrosa Arc, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pain, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Sexual Violence, Spoilers, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence, Vomiting, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, didn't tag that before sorry i'm a fucking idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavi/pseuds/Kavi
Summary: Set in an AU where Luffy and Law got their asses handed to them during the Dressrosa battle, and have been captured by Doflamingo. Will they make it out unscathed? (Hint: no.)When finished, this work will be added to my Pirate Alliance series.GENERAL WARNING: Since Doflamingo gives off very rapey vibes in canon (especially when talking to Law wtf), you can expect EXPLICIT Rape/Non-Con sequences in future chapters of this work. I will give clear warnings when it's incoming, but due to the nature of this fic, if you're made uncomfortable by these elements (which is totally reasonable, by the way), this work is probably not for you. Those of you still on board at this point, make sure to read the notes at the beginnings of chapters for warnings. Onward!





	1. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Welcome to the first chapter of this really fucked up fic I have created. This chapter is mild compared to what I have planned, so proceed with caution, friends.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: This chapter contains heavily implied and threatened non-con/rape, both for Luffy and Law (in the past) at the hands of Doflamingo.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but in looking up things for this chapter I found out that Doflamingo is canonically ten feet tall which makes me VERY uncomfortable.
> 
> Alright, see you at the end of the chapter!  
> じゃなあ~

Law awoke slowly, blinking back the heavy unconsciousness that weighed his eyelids down. Still unable to see through the blurry vision of half-closed eyes, Law realized that he felt cold, his body cramped. His legs and back felt sore, and his neck had the thick feeling of stiffness about it. He blinked again, and his eyes cleared a little bit. Everything was kind of dim, with a blueish tinge. Law moved to rub his eyes with a hand, but found that he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel either of his arms.

In a burst of panic, Law’s eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly, jolting upright. His attention was drawn by a gentle clinking sound beside his ear. Heart pounding, he glanced to his left and saw a hand dangling beside his head, suspended in a metal cuff. The letters “D E A T H” were legible on the knuckles. His eyes dropped and he let out a relieved noise to see that the arm was still attached to his body. A glance to his other side showed a different situation. Law gazed down at the place his missing appendage should be, still unused to its absence. 

Law’s analytical brain helped him shake off the shock, and focus on his remaining arm. The limb had clearly lost its blood flow from the awkward angle Law was stuck in. He could see the shackle digging into his wrist, but couldn’t feel it. Still in a half-frenzy, Law quickly got to work rubbing his face against his wrist, trying to coax blood back into it. It took a good while, but soon he was able to flex his fingers, wincing at the pins and needles stabbing his nerves. 

Law’s frantic rubbing had caused a great deal of clinking from the shackle binding him. He squinted at it, seeing the subtle blue color and could feel the energy radiating from it. Kairouseki. No wonder he felt like shit.

There was a low groan, and Law scanned the room. His eyes passed over dull bricks illuminated by blue moonlight. The room was very dark, and it was only until another groan issued out that he was able to find the source.

Half in shadow, Luffy was chained against the adjacent wall of the cell. Like Law, his hands were cruelly held aloft at either side of his head by the seastone irons. Luffy’s brows were furled as he tried to fight his way back to consciousness. Law watched the younger man slowly struggle awake.

“Wah!!” Luffy yelled as soon as he was conscious enough to feel. He jolted as upright as his bonds would allow. “My arms! Where are my arms?!”

“Mugiwara-ya!” Law called, wincing at the reverberations of Luffy’s shouts. “Hey, hey! Quiet! Shh!”

Luffy started and fixed his eyes on Law’s shadowy figure. “Torao?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes, it’s me.”

Law patiently explained to Luffy how to get the feeling back in his arms once he had calmed down somewhat, and watched dourly as the younger pirate went to work on his arms and wrists. When that was done, Luffy slumped back against the wall.

“Ahh, that was close,” he sighed loudly. “But uuugh.” He slid down the wall until he was almost laying flat on the floor, arms suspended above him. “I feel really weak right now and it suuuucks.”

Law rattled his shackle. “Kairouseki. He got us.”

Luffy’s eyes narrowed as he sat up a little. “That Mingo!” 

Things had been going so well, Law reflected. Doflamingo had been cornered, Law so close to taking him out. Then the tides had turned, and now his arm was gone. With Law so injured and incapacitated, it hadn’t taken long for Doflamingo to take Luffy down while the younger pirate was in an emotional rage. Law frowned, looking down at his stump. It seemed to have been tourniqueted and dressed. It also didn’t hurt nearly as much as Law would have expected from an amputation. His eyes narrowed. It seemed Doflamingo wasn’t done with him yet. Or Mugiwara, for that matter. Law turned to see Luffy trying and failing to chew through one of his own shackles.

What is Doflamingo planning? Law wondered.

The thought had barely appeared in his mind when there was a low chuckle.

Both Law and Luffy snapped to attention as their captor sauntered into their cell. The pink feathers on his jacket rustled in the breeze from his movement. He came to a halt in front of Law, regarding the defeated pirate.

“Mingo!” Luffy yelled from across the room, but Doflamingo ignored him, his attention fixed solely on Law.

“Law,” he said, as though casually greeting him.

“Doflamingo,” Law replied, straight-faced, not giving the warlord the pleasure of seeing him scowl.

Doflamingo smiled nastily. “I love seeing you like this, Law. Helpless and yet still so angry.” The enormously tall man crouched down before the restrained pirate, leaning close enough to make Law uncomfortable. He didn’t flinch away as the warlord drew closer and smelled him, inhaling deeply. Pulling back, Doflamingo grinned even wider. “So defiant. This does remind me of old times. I’m feeling quite the wave of nostalgia, aren’t you? Law.”

“MINGO!” Luffy was furious the warlord was ignoring him. “I’m gonna kick your ass! You can’t keep us here forever! My crew is coming and as soon as they free me I’m gonna kick your ass to the moon! Do you hear me, Mingo? You’re so--”

The young pirate’s voice was abruptly cut off and reduced to muffled shouts as Doflamingo, without taking his eyes off Law, flicked his finger at Luffy. Law tried to maintain eye contact with the villain, but couldn’t stop himself and tore his eyes away to see what had happened to Luffy. The younger man had a gag of string stretched across his mouth, and appeared to be even more agitated than before. Doflamingo didn’t seem to have hurt him, though. Law let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

He turned back to face the string man, who was watching him carefully from behind tinted spectacles. Gathering his defiance and resolve, Law said, “What do you want, Doflamingo? Surely you didn’t bring me here and dress my wounds just to make weak advances on me.”

Doflamingo’s eyebrows lowered, but his grin grew even wider. “I think you know what I want.”

Law did know. It was something the warlord could get from him, and him alone. 

“I told you before. I’ll never perform the Perpetual Youth Surgery on you. Never,” Law spat. 

Doflamingo chuckled darkly. “‘Never’? Is there nothing I can do to persuade you?”

“Nothing.” 

“That sounds like a challenge.” Doflamingo rocked back on his heels. “I accept.”

Law snorted. “You’re wasting your time. As I said before, there’s nothing you can do to me that will convince me otherwise.”

“That’s true,” Doflamingo mused, standing up. “There’s nothing I can do to you, maybe…”

In a flash, he was at Luffy’s side. The younger man made a face and involuntarily leaned away from the large, feathered man suddenly so close. Doflamingo didn’t give him an inch, and instead wrapped his arm around the thin man, pulling him against his body. Luffy was helpless to resist, and weakly struggled in Doflamingo’s strong grasp, trying to get away and yelling through his gag. 

Doflamingo gently caressed Luffy’s jaw with a long finger, glancing up at Law with a provocative and sly smirk. Law could see Luffy shiver in disgust, and felt his own teeth clench as anger started to kick in. 

“...but perhaps there’s something I can do to Mugiwara here that would encourage you to give me what I want,” Doflamingo finished, winking at Law.

Law felt his remaining hand seize up as he watched Doflamingo’s long fingers creep across Luffy’s shoulder to the rubber man’s chest. Luffy’s teeth were locked in a snarl around his gag, though Law could see confusion in Luffy’s eyes. He had no idea what was going on.

When Doflamingo’s fingers began to toy with Luffy’s bare chest, making the small pirate visibly tense up, Law couldn’t stay quiet anymore. “Stop!” he yelled, trying to keep his emotions in check and failing.

The warlord paused and looked over at Law. “Oh? Have I hit a nerve, perhaps?”

“He has nothing to do with this. Leave him alone,” Law growled through gritted teeth. 

“On the contrary,” Doflamingo started, shifting to pull Luffy closer and almost into his lap. Luffy made an angry sound, but Law could still see discomfort and confusion in Luffy’s behavior. “He most certainly is part of this. He attacked me, and plotted with you to overthrow me,” Doflamingo tutted, petting Luffy’s hair as Law glowered. “I would have to say that he is definitely ‘involved’ in this, Law.” 

“Let him go!” Law snapped. His patience and resolve were wearing very thin under the distress of watching Doflamingo touch Luffy like that.

“Mmm, I don’t think I will,” the warlord laughed. He fixed his gaze on Law, smiling maniacally. “Remember all those games you and I used to play together, Law? Hmm? Weren’t those fun?”

Law stiffened. He had figured this was coming and thought he was prepared, but horror was now beginning to dawn on him.

“Ah, I see you do remember. We had such fun together,” Doflamingo reminisced. His eyebrows lowered as he grinned evilly at the bound Law. “I wonder if little Mugiwara here would like to try one of them?”

“Stop!” Law shouted, his composure cracking open. “Let him go, you sick fuck! Let him go!”

Doflamingo laughed, and his long tongue darted out, licking Luffy along his shoulder and up his throat. Luffy tried to jerk away, but Doflamingo gripped him so tightly Law could see bruises forming on the rubber skin. Luffy whimpered through his gag, all the anger turning into pain and fear. He struggled, but his efforts were pathetic against the huge feathered pirate. Doflamingo continued to lick up Luffy’s neck and then followed the line of his jaw down to his chin.

“STOP!” Law was yelling and pulling against his shackle, trying to reach Doflamingo and Luffy, to pull them apart, to stop them, anything. He lost his wits for a moment and tried to lunge at the warlord, but his chain pulled him up short, the force sending him flying back into the stone wall behind him, arm aching. “STOP! Don’t touch him, you sick son of a bitch! Bastard! Let him go!”

Law was helpless to do anything but watch as Doflamingo took Luffy’s face in one of his huge hands and pressed his lips against the younger man’s, simultaneously removing the string gag with a flick of his free hand. Luffy’s wrists and arms were straining as he tried to pull himself backwards and away from the forced kiss, but with his strength gone, the warlord easily held him in place. The younger pirate appeared to be straining to bite down as Doflamingo deepened the kiss, enveloping Luffy’s lips. But Law could see the telltale glint of Parasite Strings above Luffy; the pirate was completely under Doflamingo’s control, and could do nothing to stop what was happening. Law was in a similar position of helplessness, though it didn’t stop him from yelling.

“FUCK! MINGO! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Law screamed, the shouts echoing around the cell. “YOU’RE SICK! YOU’RE FUCKING SICK!”

Doflamingo finally released Luffy and abruptly stood up, letting the smaller man fall to the floor. Luffy was still regaining control over his body, and appeared to be too shocked to find words as he leaned against the wall, stunned. Doflamingo swept over to Law and bent down to speak to him. Law lunged at him, but the warlord caught him with Parasite Strings, holding him a safe distance away. He chuckled.

“My, my. Someone’s quite angry, it would seem.”

“You fucker! Don’t you ever touch him again!” Law yelled into his face.

Doflamingo reached out a large hand and roughly took Law’s chin in it, pulling the pirate closer. “You listen here, Law. You have a decision to make now.” Law glared back at him in defiance, but could feel his heart sinking.

The warlord continued. “Either you can perform your miracle operation on me: the Perpetual Youth Surgery. Or you can watch me fuck the innocence out of little Mugiwara. Which will it be?”

Law could feel his eyes widening, and he fought to keep an angry expression on his face. He couldn’t afford to look distressed or vulnerable right now; that was what Doflamingo wanted. Still, the threat was so disturbing that Law felt his whole body tensing up in fear unconsciously. 

“You remember how it was when I took you the first time, don’t you?” Doflamingo whispered to him. “Wouldn’t you just love to see that happen to your little boyfriend?”

Law jerked. Doflamingo noticed and cackled. “I see. Well, let me make you a deal. If you give up your life for my operation, I’ll let him go. I won’t touch him again, and I’ll let him leave here, intact. Otherwise,” he paused and laughed again, cruelly, “you can watch me fuck him until I get bored, and then when the fun runs out, I’ll kill him. Or maybe I’ll even make you kill him. It’s your choice, Law,” the string man breathed into his ear. “Will you save his life and give me what I want, or will you not?”

Law was barely able to breathe as Doflamingo pulled away from him. How was he supposed to make this decision? It was impossible, there was no way he cou--

Doflamingo abruptly stood up. “You’re in luck tonight. I’m quite tired from all the trouble you caused today, so I’ll have your answer when I return in the morning. And I do expect an answer,” he said, looking pointedly at Law with a meaningful nod towards the still stunned Luffy.

“Sleep tight, boys,” he said, and left the room in a flurry of pink feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah, that was FUCKED UP. See you in the next chapter!
> 
> じゃなあ~


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Law spend the night in their cell.
> 
> Check out the chapter notes for warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, everyone! I got a lot of really positive feedback on the first chapter of this, and would like to thank you all for your encouraging words! 
> 
> This chapter is hurt/comfort between Law and Luffy. As such, there are a few warnings for this one.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Self harm (blunt force), self-loathing, mentions of past rape/non-con, and a panic attack. 
> 
> If any of these things trigger you, now's the time to duck out. I'm gonna be adding them to the fic's general warnings as soon as I get this uploaded. If you're still here, onward!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece. Surprising, I know.
> 
> I'll see you at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!  
> じゃなあ~

Law stared into the dark air of the cell, listening to Doflamingo’s receding footsteps. His entire body was tensed, and he could feel sweat beads dripping down his skin, though the room was cool. His breathing was uneven and he could hear his heartbeat hammering the inside of his chest. 

God, what was he supposed to do? There was no way he could just leave Luffy at the hands of Doflamingo, but his primal urge to stay alive was too strong to ignore or push aside. And even if he did sacrifice himself, he didn’t trust Doflamingo in the slightest. How could he be sure that the warlord really would release Luffy? The thoughts swirled around his head and he could feel himself getting dizzy, pounding blood screaming in his ears. How could he--? What was--? His breathing got quicker and quicker, pulling in less air with each stroke. What was he going to DO?

He suddenly felt his leg being touched, and drew in a huge gasp of air, snapping his attention to the source with wide eyes.

It was Luffy. The younger man had apparently been trying to get his attention, and when auditory cues failed he stretched his inhibited body as far as it would go, until he could tap Law’s foot with his own. He batted his sandal-clad foot against Law’s leg. “Torao! Oi! Torao!”

“Mugiwara-ya,” Law felt the panic subsiding somewhat as he locked eyes with the other pirate. Luffy’s large eyes were wide, but he smiled in relief when Law turned to look at him.

“Ah, good!” Luffy exclaimed, pulling his foot back from Law and folding his legs. “I thought that Mingo had done something to you! It looked like you were drowning, but in the air.” 

“No, I’m, I’m okay,” Law said haltingly, and leaned his head heavily against his shackled wrist. He cast his eyes up at Luffy. “Are...you okay, Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy frowned, his forehead crinkling and mouth drawn up in a pout. Law watched as Luffy’s facial muscles struggled to convey what Law knew was a difficult and complex emotion. He could see all the facets jumping across the young pirate’s face. Disgust, anger, shame, humiliation, frustration. Oh, Law was familiar with all of these emotions and their combinations. Very familiar.

“I don’t--” Luffy started, then began again. “I didn’t like it, Torao. I didn’t like what he did to me. It felt weird. Gross. I wanted him to stop, but he wouldn’t.”

Law bit his lip and nodded, eyes sliding closed briefly. “I’m sorry that happened, Mugiwara-ya. I wanted him to stop too. That--” He paused, his hand curling into a fist, “That fucker! He’s gonna pay for this!”

“I hate that Mingo!” Luffy agreed loudly, rattling his chains. 

The two fell silent, contemplating their situation. Law leaned his head back against the cold stone wall and sighed deeply. Luffy watched him from his position against the adjacent wall. 

“So, what are we gonna do, Torao?”

Law closed his eyes, head cooling against the stone behind him. “I don’t know. There’s not much we can do, as we are now. Do you think your crew will come to break us out of here?”

“Of course! My nakama will be here soon! They’ll come for us!”

“But how soon?” Law mused, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “They might come too late, Mugiwara-ya.” He turned his head to see Luffy watching him with an expression of conviction on his face.

“They’re on their way, Torao. They’ll come save us.”

Law set his lips in a grim line as he looked at the young pirate. The faith he had in his crew radiated from his skin, from his dark eyes, piercing Law. But would faith be enough? Luffy trusted his crew enough to put his life in their hands. Luffy trusted his nakama, and he trusted Law, too. Law suddenly felt sick, and jerked his gaze away from the younger man. 

“Okay, I believe you. We’ll wait for them.” Law laid his cheek against the stone wall, facing away from Luffy. He forced his body to relax, exhaling deeply. “Try to get some sleep in the meantime, Mugiwara-ya.”

“Okay.”

Law didn’t shut his eyes. They were wide-open and unseeing as his thoughts tumbled over each other and around his head. What was he going to do?

Doflamingo was fucking with him, with his head. Law knew this, and he had still bought right into the warlord’s sick game. The string man could read people like books, so of course he had seen through Law’s facade. He had realized Law’s feelings for Luffy as soon as he’d stepped into the cell, Law just knew it. He squeezed his eyes shut, but could feel his eyelids fluttering. 

Maybe he could sever his ties with Luffy, try not to feel anything for the other pirate. But no, Law was in too deep and he knew it. Fuck! He should never have teamed up with Mugiwara. If he hadn’t, then neither of them would be here, and Doflamingo would never have gotten his hands on Luffy. He would never have touched him. 

Law clenched his teeth together until his jaw muscles ached. It was all his fault! If not for Law, Luffy would be safe and sound with his crew and not the object of Doflamingo’s lust. Law felt guilt crushing him before a new thought floated into his mind. He had the power to save Luffy. He could save Luffy by giving his own life…

...to Doflamingo. 

Law found himself gripped with an old fear he hadn’t felt in a long time. Death had once seemed so attractive to him. He grew up knowing it was inevitable and prepared to face it when it came. Only now was he coming to realize that he didn’t...he didn’t want to die. But he didn’t want Luffy to--to--

Silent tears coursed over Law’s cheeks, dripping off his chin. He struggled to breathe quietly, so Luffy wouldn’t hear, so he wouldn’t know. Law didn’t know how to tell him, how was he supposed to say--

“Hey, Torao.” Luffy’s voice suddenly cut through the silence of the cell.

Law froze and tried to muster a neutral tone, tears still leaving tracks down his face. “U-uh, yeah? What? What is it, Mugiwara-ya?” he managed, voice strained.

“What did Doflamingo say to you before he left?” 

“What?” Law stiffened, turning his head slightly. He could barely see Luffy anymore; the cell had gotten a lot darker as the moon passed out of view. Clumsily, he tried to wipe his tears away with his remaining hand, before realizing that it didn’t matter; Luffy couldn’t see him in the shadows. “I--He didn’t say anythi--”

“Tell me, Torao,” Luffy interrupted. “I know he said something. What was it?”

“I--Mugiwara-ya, I don’t--”

“Tell me what he said to you. Please.”

Law bit his lip. Wrestling with his composure, he sat up straight in the darkness. Luffy deserved to know what was at stake. Staring straight ahead into the darkness, Law pushed his emotions into a deep crevice in his mind, just as he did before going into surgery. It was a tactic he had learned long ago, to remove himself emotionally from a situation.

“Torao?”

The nickname almost broke through Law’s wall, but he pulled himself together. “Yes, alright, I’ll tell you,” he said briskly, as he would when diagnosing a patient. “He said I can either perform the Perpetual Youth Surgery on him or he’ll--” Law faltered for a moment, composure crumbling. “He’ll--he will--that is--”

“Torao?” Luffy asked again from the darkness.

Law felt himself floundering as all the pent-up memories and emotions clawed their way to the surface. “He’ll--he’s going to--oh god, Luffy,” and suddenly he was crying again, this time noisily, tears falling as he choked on the air. “Oh, Luffy, I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry--”

“What do you mean?” There was growing confusion and alarm in Luffy’s voice. “Torao? What’s he going to do? Are you okay?” Chains clinked from Luffy’s direction in the darkness. 

“Luffy, he’s going to--he’s going to HURT you,” Law sobbed. “He’s going to humiliate you. Just like he did earlier…”

“Like earlier? When he was touching me?”

“Y-yeah, like that but worse, much worse.” Law could feel his tears soaking through his shirt as they ran down his face and dripped off.

“...worse?” There was an odd stillness from the shadows where Luffy was held.

Law was trying hard to breathe, and his sobs lessened somewhat. “I’m--I can’t let that happen, Luffy. I’ve gotta perform the surgery. I can’t let him do that do you, I can’t.”

“What will happen if you do the surgery thing?”

“I’ll die.” 

“What?” Luffy exclaimed with a loud rattle of chains. 

“It’s an operation that trades the user’s life for eternal youth given to another. There’s no way I would survive.” Law felt an odd calm descend upon him as he explained this. “This is it for me, Mugiwara-ya. This is where I die, I guess. At least I can get you out of--”

“No.”

Law squinted into the darkness. “‘No’? What do you mean ‘no’? Mugiwara-ya, there’s no other way.” 

“No,” Luffy’s voice was firm and unwavering. “I don’t want Torao to die.”

“But--”

“I’m not letting Torao die.”

Law was stunned. “But Mugiwara-ya, don’t you understand what will happen if I don’t do what he says? You’ll--!”

“I don’t care.” The resolve in Luffy’s tone was palpable. “I don’t care what he does to me. I’m not going to let him kill you. You’re my nakama. You’re not dying. I won’t let it happen. And I don’t care what happens to me.” 

Law felt disbelief well up in him, as well as a slight tinge of anger that grew as words spilled out of his mouth. “You say you can’t let me die, but I can’t let Doflamingo have you! I can’t!” he yelled. “You don’t get it! You don’t know what he’s like! He’ll hurt you! He’ll turn your own body against you! He’ll treat you just like a toy, like something to be used and then thrown away! You don’t know what that’s like! But I do know, because he’s done it to me! And I can’t let that happen to you! Because--! Because I--!” 

He stopped short and sat still in the darkness that still echoed with his words. Law expected some sort of counter, but all that came from Luffy was a stunned silence at his outburst. Gritting his teeth, Law felt shame rising in him. 

He couldn’t do anything. He’d spent so much of his life feeling helpless and had tried so hard to escape it. But as strong as he got, it never seemed to matter. Here he was at his strongest--chained up in Doflamingo’s dungeon. Law bared his teeth, eyes scrunched closed. He was useless. He couldn’t beat Doflamingo, he couldn’t stop Luffy from getting captured, he couldn’t free himself, he couldn’t even get his own plan to work without help! Law felt all the frustration he’d been harboring force its way out. Memories long subdued flashed before his closed eyes. He couldn’t save his home. He couldn’t save his parents. He couldn’t save Lammy. He couldn’t save Cora-san. 

He couldn’t save Luffy.

Something in Law snapped. He abruptly slammed his head backwards against the hard wall with a sharp crack. He gritted his teeth but didn’t cry out. “God! It’s all my fault that you’re here, Luffy! It’s my fault! And he’s gonna take you away and--God! Fuck!” Law pulled his head forward and then smacked it backwards again. Crack. 

“Torao? What are you doing?” Luffy sounded worried. 

Crack. “Fuck! I can’t believe I got us into this mess! I can’t--Fuck!” Crack. Law was starting to feel a little dizzy, but the pain felt good to him somehow. Comforting. Maybe, he thought, if I keep doing this, I’ll just die, and stop causing everyone so much trouble. Crack.

“Oi! Torao! What are you doing? Stop!”

Law could vaguely hear chains rattling behind the buzzing filling his ears, and wondering idly what Luffy was doing. Crack. “Ahhh,” he groaned. Darkness was starting to encroach on the edges of his vision, and Law knew he was going to knock himself unconscious soon. Crack.

“Law! Wait! Whatever you’re doing, stop!” Luffy’s voice was strained and panicked.

Just a few more times, Law thought. Crack. 

“Stop!”

There was suddenly a grating sound from the adjacent wall, like metal tearing. It was accompanied by the sound of scraping rock. In a flurry of movement that Law could barely see, something shot out from the darkness and landed heavily in front of him with a grunt and the clanking of chains. Law closed his eyes, and threw his head backwards once more.

He was halfway through his backward arc of motion when his head was abruptly caught. He stilled, eyes closed and mouth slack as he lay in a daze, cradled by something. Struggling against the weight of his eyelids, Law felt something warm around him. Gentle hands touched him and pulled him close to something warm and solid.

“Wha?” he muttered hazily.

“Shhh.” It was Luffy. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“Luffy?” Law mustered his strength and opened his eyes. “How did--?”

The shackles were still around Luffy’s wrists. From them dangled the thick seastone chains, and attached to the chains were the plates that had bolted them to the cell wall. Pieces of stone still clung to the reverse sides. Luffy had ripped the plates clean off the wall in his frenzy to get to Law. He now cradled Law’s body against his own, holding the pirate’s head firmly in one hand.

“Luffy,” Law whispered, trying to touch the other man with his remaining hand. The shackle kept him just out of reach, and his arm fell back into its resting position as his strength faded.

“Shh, don’t move. It’s okay. It’s okay,” Luffy murmured. Law was barely conscious, but still found it strange hearing such gentle words coming out of the headstrong pirate’s mouth. 

Luffy shifted Law in his arms, moving behind the prone man so that his soft body was between Law’s head and the stone wall. He rested Law’s head on his chest, hugging his arms around him and rocking him gently. Law’s arm still dangled above his head uncomfortably, but the warmth and comfort from Luffy’s body made it so he could hardly feel the discomfort. The pain in his head was now a dull throbbing, but even that wasn’t too bad, cushioned as he was against Luffy’s chest. The two lay still, Luffy holding Law’s body close and humming quietly to him.

After a while, Law moved slightly, long since back to his senses. He tapped the kairouseki plate still attached to Luffy’s chains. “You ripped these right out of the wall, you crazy idiot. How did you do that?” 

Luffy chuckled, a lighthearted noise like wind whistling through tall grass. “I dunno. I felt so drained before, but when I knew you were hurt I had this weird burst of strength. I had to help you, had to help Torao. So I did. I’m pretty tired now though.” His head lolled back against the wall. “I don’t think I could do it again. I hate this seastone!” 

“Mmm,” Law nodded, acutely aware of his still-bound arm. “Say, Mugiwara-ya.”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know? How to help me?” Law was still puzzled by the oddly gentle behavior shown by the young pirate. He looked up at Luffy’s face and could see his wide smile even in the darkness.

“Because of Ace!” 

Law was taken aback somewhat. “...Hiken-ya?” 

“Yeah!” Luffy elaborated. “One time when we were kids I woke up and he was hitting himself against the floor and crying a lot. I was scared and didn’t know what to do, ‘cause he couldn’t hear me. So I got Dadan and when she came in she grabbed him and held him still and talked so softly to him.” Luffy paused, his typical exuberance draining away. “That was the only time I ever saw her like that. She hugged Ace and talked to him until he stopped crying and fell asleep. I’ve always remembered that for some reason. I guess it was just in case it ever happened again, so I would know how to calm him down…” Luffy trailed off, lost in thought. 

Law didn’t know who this Dadan person was, but he understood the sentiment in the memory Luffy had recounted. He felt oddly touched by Luffy’s nonchalant sharing, and lazily wondered if the strange young pirate had ever told anyone else about this. Pulling himself back to the present moment, Law noticed Luffy was still talking, muttering to himself.

“...after Sabo died. That was when that happened...Ah! Sabo!” Luffy sat up suddenly, jostling Law, who winced at the ache in his still-sore head. Luffy continued, to no one in particular, “I forgot! I wonder if he got Ace’s fruit! I wanna see him!”

Law was too exhausted to ask any questions about what Luffy was talking about. Instead, he stretched against Luffy’s chest and made himself comfortable. “Hey, Mugiwara-ya, settle down. We should sleep.” 

“Ah! You’re right.” Luffy leaned back against the wall, putting his arms unabashedly around Law’s body. Both of them settled into their positions, and Law started to nod off against the rising and falling of Luffy’s chest. 

“Psst. Hey. Torao.”

Law groaned. “What, Mugiwara-ya?”

“I’m worried about Hat. Do you think my nakama picked it up?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Law said, everything getting fuzzier as he neared sleep.

“Good! Oh, also, Torao!”

“Wha?” Law mumbled sleepily.

“I’m gonna kick Doflamingo’s ass tomorrow! And we’re gonna get out of here!”

Law’s eyes snapped open. Fuck. He had almost forgotten the mess they were in. And Luffy...Luffy had no idea what was coming tomorrow if Law disobeyed Doflamingo. Law struggled to sit up. “Hey, Mugiwara-ya, about that. I’ll just give myself up, you know? It’s for the best anywa--”

Luffy clapped a firm hand over Law’s mouth, silencing him. Law tried to shake the hand off, but Luffy kept his hold and stared deeply into Law’s eyes, barely visible in the darkness. The older pirate stopped fighting under the intense stare, feeling oddly paralyzed.

“No, Torao,” Luffy said resolutely. “I’m not letting anyone else sacrifice themselves for me. No one else is dying for me. Never again.” 

Law felt his body sag against Luffy’s as his energy ran low. Looking into the younger pirate’s eyes felt strangely draining. 

“Torao.” Luffy pinned Law down with his dark eyes. “I need you to promise me. Promise that you won’t give yourself up. No matter what happens to me. I need you to promise.”

Luffy released Law’s mouth, but the latter had no words. He stared at Luffy, slack-jawed. He knew he should be arguing with the idiot, but he couldn’t muster any words to counter him. He felt compelled to obey, unable to think up anything to say against Luffy.

“Promise me, Torao.” Luffy’s eyes bored into him.

“I--” Law started. His mind felt numb, and he could feel exhaustion once again creeping up on him. “I--”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.” Law could feel reality slipping away from him as he fell heavily against Luffy’s chest. He was so tired. The demand for rest was overwhelming, and he could no longer resist it. “I promise,” he repeated, muffled against Luffy’s shirt.

The other pirate let out his low chuckle, wind through reeds as his chest rose and fell, rocking Law gently. “Good. Now sleep.”

And Law did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one will be up sometime this week, so keep your eye out. I know you all are waiting for the smut, and it's incoming next chapter!
> 
> Also, I wanted to keep with Law's habit of adding the -ya honorific onto people's names. I also wanted to keep it sounding the way he says it, which is why I write "Mugiwara-ya" instead of "Straw Hat-ya" or "Straw Hatter", which is what it roughly translates to with that honorific. I struggled (briefly) deciding whether to have Law call Ace "Fire Fist-ya" or "Hiken-ya", and decided on the latter for consistency's sake. HOWEVER, I realized that because of the -ya honorific, "Hiken-ya" can be translated roughly as "Fire Fister" and honestly I can't stop laughing. Ace needs to stop fisting people with his flaming fire hands.
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!  
> じゃなあ~


	3. Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law defies Doflamingo, and the deranged pirate consummates his previous threats.
> 
> See the chapter notes for warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God...you guys, I'm going straight to Hell for this one. This chapter is almost as long as the last two combined, and it's mostly non-con porn. 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Explicit rape/non-con, explicit sexual content, psychological torture, bondage, deep-throating. 
> 
> If you are triggered by any of the things mentioned above, stop reading NOW. I'll be updating the tags on the fic as soon as I upload this chapter.
> 
> You guys have been really supportive of this fucked-up fic, and it's very encouraging, so thank you all! I spent many sleeping hours on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm gonna go hide until the end of the chapter, byeee~
> 
> じゃなあ~
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece.

“My, my, my.”

Law instantly jerked awake as he felt Luffy’s body roughly being pulled out from behind him, where he had cushioned Law against the wall during the night. His eyes focused, and Law saw Doflamingo’s large pointy shoes before him. He looked up just in time to see the huge warlord slam Luffy into the stone wall, a long hand gripped around his throat.

Luffy struggled, coming out of sleep only to realize that he was being choked. In a panic, he weakly lifted his arms to try and pry Doflamingo’s wiry fingers from his neck, but the kairouseki around his wrists dragged his arms back down. His sandaled feet kicked at the air, dangling at least a couple feet off the floor, and his breaths came in short, wheezing gasps.

“Wait!” Law shouted, trying to get up. “Put him down! He can’t breathe!” 

But for once, Doflamingo was only paying attention to Luffy. “You little brat,” he scolded the choking pirate.The seastone chains and plates still hung from Luffy’s slack but twitching wrists. Doflamingo increased his hold, crushing Luffy further into the wall. Cracks began appearing in the wall around the rubber man.

Law could see Luffy’s lips turning purple and his eyes starting to roll back into his head. “Doflamingo, stop! Put him down!”

“How did you get free from the wall? It’s impossible,” Doflamingo said, ignoring Law. The warlord glanced over at the jagged holes the metal plates had left in the stone wall, then back to Luffy, still held aloft. An unsettling smile began to dawn on his face, and he softened his hold a little. Luffy took in a huge breath of air and seized the chance to lash out at Doflamingo’s side with a foot. 

The monstrous pirate countered the weak kick and immediately slammed his fist into Luffy’s abdomen. Luffy yelled in pain and his body curled around itself at the blow. Doflamingo released him, and the young man slid down the wall and landed heavily on the ground. He lay there holding his stomach, his face twisted in pain.

Doflamingo grinned down at the small pirate. “You’re a tough one, that’s for sure. It’s gonna be fun to break you.”

“Are you done now, you fuck?” Law yelled at Doflamingo, straining against his bonds.

“Not in the slightest,” the warlord replied, turning to Law. He approached him and put a hand flat on the wall next to Law, leaning close and effectively hemming him in. “Well?” he murmured in Law’s ear, hot breath on his neck. “What is your decision?” 

Law clenched his teeth and his breath hitched. Doflamingo noticed his unwillingness and chuckled. “Surely you haven’t forgotten the terms. Give me the surgery and your life,” he said, jabbing Law in the chest. He then gestured down at the still prone Luffy. “Or I get to play with your little friend.” 

Law’s eyes darted back and forth between Doflamingo and Luffy’s figure on the floor. The smaller pirate was slowly coming to his senses, and looked up at Law. The determination and will from last night had not left his dark eyes. Law blinked.

“Well?” Doflamingo repeated, smiling widely. “I don’t care which one you choose; either is so much fun for me.” 

"You....stupid...Mingo," Luffy managed to choke out from below.

"I think I preferred you silent," Doflamingo commented, and gagged Luffy with a careless flick of his wrist. "Much better. Now, Law," he continued. "I'll ask you again. Will you perform the Perpetual Youth Surgery?" 

Law bit the inside of his lips and looked at the ground. His eyes traced the stone bricks of the floor until they reached Luffy's face, still collapsed as he was. Locking eyes again, Law could feel an overwhelming sense of determination radiating from the young pirate's. Those eyes said, "You promised me." 

Law sighed deeply and broke Luffy’s gaze, looking up at Doflamingo. He shook his head. 

"No. I won't do it.” 

The wide smile on Doflamingo’s face stretched even wider, before swooping down to Luffy.

"Aww, look at him throwing you away so easily," Doflamingo crooned to the immobile pirate, stroking his cheeks. "And after you were sleeping so sweetly together. I guess he doesn't care about you at all, huh?" He gave Luffy's cheek a light slap, and the gagged young man grimaced, looking like he wished he could bite that hand.

Doflamingo roughly picked Luffy up by the back of his shirt collar, and threw him over a large shoulder. Law felt the prickling of Parasite Strings on his shoulders. He got clumsily to his feet against his own volition, while Doflamingo unlocked his cuffs with gloved hands. Before Law could even consider using his power, the warlord had clapped his only remaining wrist in an even heftier kairouseki shackle. It didn't have a chain, but that didn't matter. Law was completely under Doflamingo's control, and powerless. 

"Alright boys, let's go," the shichibukai chuckled and led the way out of the cell, Luffy slung over one shoulder and Law following behind unsteadily, like a marionette. 

As they walked through the castle, Law tried his best to get a look outside any windows they passed. From what he glimpsed, the Birdcage didn’t appear to be up anymore. Law supposed that Doflamingo didn’t care if anyone escaped now that he had his two biggest enemies in chains. Even if someone were to try and report him to the World Government, he could make an excuse for the damage and even peg the blame on the Straw Hats or the Revolutionaries. The SMILE factory appeared to still be intact as well. Everything was coming up Doflamingo. Law gritted his teeth painfully as he was compelled to keep walking.

They passed Trebol in an upper corridor. “Doffy!” the sticky man exclaimed, two mucus ropes dangling from his nostrils. They swayed as he wobbled towards the group. “Will you be alright by yourself with these two? Do you need any of the Family standing by in case they try anything?” 

Doflamingo let out a sharp, barking laugh. “As if! Look at them!” He shook Luffy roughly on his shoulder, and then slapped his ass loudly. The rubber man yelled against his gag, angry and embarrassed. Law felt warmth flowing to his cheeks as a combination of anger and fear rose within him. 

God, oh God, was this really happening? Had he really allowed this to happen? What had he been thinking? Questions rattled around in Law’s head as he silently followed a cackling Doflamingo past Trebol and into a large room.

Law’s heart sank to his shoes when he saw that the main piece in the room was a huge bed, both long and high off the ground. He briefly realized that he shouldn’t be surprised, since the bed had been made for a huge pirate, after all. His mind was abruptly wrenched back to reality as Doflamingo dumped Luffy onto the bed. Luffy was so small compared to Doflamingo, and he looked like he was going to be swallowed up by the gigantic bed he lay on. Law felt sick.

“Close the door behind you, won’t you, Law?” Doflamingo asked, smirking. Law abandoned his efforts of being impassive and glowered at the shichibukai as he was forced to turn and do as commanded. As his hands clicked the locks on the door, he felt his heart beating faster and faster. There was no way, this wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening--

“Now come back here like a good boy, Law,” Doflamingo instructed. “Good. Sit in that chair, there.” 

It was a huge chair, yet another object tailored for Doflamingo’s size. As he sat down, Law wondered at the proportionality of the rest of Doflamingo’s body between its parts and-- He violently pushed the thought from his mind, though felt even sicker as his body settled into the deep chair. He was acutely aware of the view of the bed he had from this position.

This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening--

“Good,” Doflamingo purred from the bed. He had a hand on Luffy’s bare knee and Law could see the smaller pirate tensing under the gleam of Parasite Strings, eyebrows furrowed. Doflamingo grinned and Law felt something tickling his hand. He cast his eyes down and saw thick white string curling around and around his arm. The same was happening around his ankles and chest. Within seconds his entire body was pinned against the chair he was bound to. Coiled as it was, the layer of string binding him was incredibly strong and resilient. Law wasn’t going anywhere.

“Excellent.” Doflamingo’s grin was so wide it nearly touched his ears. “Now, Law,” he smiled and coyly began tracing his finger up Luffy’s leg. Law stiffened in his bonds, his eyes piercing the object of his hate. Doflamingo chuckled at this and dipped a long finger beneath the bottom hem of Luffy’s shorts, feeling at the soft skin of his inner thigh. Luffy’s entire body tensed up and there was a muffled yell from him. Law could see a flash of confusion and panic in his eyes, and felt a sharp pang in his own chest. He couldn’t let Luffy go through with this, he couldn’t.

“Wait!” Law called sharply. 

Doflamingo paused, his finger still curled beneath Luffy’s pant leg. “...yes?” he asked slyly.

“I just--I don’t--” Law stammered as Luffy caught his eye. The younger pirate wore the same intense look as he had last night. Law felt slightly paralyzed, as he had before. 

“Have you changed your mind, Law? Is this too much for you?” Doflamingo grinned wickedly. “Is this where you break?”

Yes! Law wanted to scream, but he felt more pinned down by Luffy’s gaze than by the restraints on his limbs. Again, Law could almost hear Luffy’s voice coming to him through his eyes: “You promised. You promised me.” 

“I--” Law swallowed.

“It’s now or never, Law,” Doflamingo said, eyebrows pulling down above his sunglasses. “You see,” and he wriggled his finger deeper under Luffy’s shorts. Law saw Luffy’s expression change only for a brief moment before it was stoic again, staring at him. Doflamingo continued, “I’m getting quite excited to try Mugiwara out, so once I start, I won’t be stopping.” His grin was sharp, like a shark’s. 

Law felt frozen. He was unmoving, locked onto Luffy’s dark eyes. As he stared into them, he noticed they crinkled up at the corners. Startled, he widened his focus to the rest of Luffy’s face and felt tears jump to his eyes.

Smiling. Luffy was smiling through his gag. Like everything was gonna be okay. 

“This is your last chance, Law,” Doflamingo said. He leaned a little closer, smile lessening as his intensity built. “Have you changed your mind?”

The words were slow and condescending, and they echoed in Law’s head. And as he watched the smiling, gagged Luffy beyond Doflamingo, Law closed his eyes and bared his teeth in a wretched grimace. Tears pooling behind his eyelids, at that moment Law put all his remaining faith in Luffy. 

Bound to the chair and utterly helpless, Law shook his head. “No,” he said. “I haven’t changed my mind.” 

Instantly, strings like those binding him wrapped around his head and across his mouth, pulling tight. Law bit down on the gag instinctively, but there was no fighting it. He was well and truly silenced. There was no going back.

“Good,” Doflamingo commented, lowering his hand and turning to Luffy. “Because I’m very interested in your rubber body, Mugiwara.”

Luffy recoiled, but Doflamingo pushed him down and straddled him on the bed, easily dwarfing the shorter man. He took Luffy’s cheek between a finger and thumb and pinched it. Law could see Luffy wince, but it didn’t stop Doflamingo from pulling at the skin, stretching it about five inches away before letting it snap back into place. Luffy let out a cry, struggling under the huge man.

“Hmm, it stretches, but not nearly as much as I’ve seen,” Doflamingo mused, repeating the action. He leaned down close to Luffy’s face. “I need it to stretch much, much, more,” he breathed. Luffy pressed his head backwards, caving the mattress in his attempt to get away. 

Law watched as Doflamingo pulled his gloves back on and made to remove Luffy’s seastone shackles. Before doing so, the shichibukai pulled Luffy upright and tied the rubber man’s wrists tightly together at his back. He wove the string so that Luffy’s elbows were nearly touching, his wrists and hands pressed together between his shoulder blades. 

“Ah, you’re so flexible!” Doflamingo said almost admiringly. 

Luffy glared at him and Doflamingo laughed. “Now, don’t be like that, Mugiwara. I’m about to do you a favor; you’ll see.”

As soon as Luffy’s shackles were off, Doflamingo’s gloves went with them. He pushed Luffy back down onto the bed, crushing his bound arms beneath their combined weight. Law was waiting for Luffy to cry out, bracing himself, but he realized that with the seastone gone, Luffy’s body was insusceptible to that sort of pain.

Doflamingo beamed when he tested Luffy’s stretch again. “That’s much better, Mugiwara. Good work.” Luffy tried to turn his face away, but Doflamingo grabbed his chin, fingers pressing hard against the skin.

“Let me taste you,” he hissed, and suddenly bit into Luffy’s neck. Luffy’s eyes shot wide and he let out a muffled yelp and struggled, writhing against Doflamingo, who was sucking and biting the skin on Luffy’s throat like he was devouring the young man beneath him. Law’s entire body was tensed as he watched from a distance, Doflamingo biting and licking all down Luffy’s chest, pulling the rubber man’s shirt off as he went, ripping the cloth from Luffy’s toned muscles.

“Ahh,” Doflamingo moaned when he resurfaced. He smiled down at the trembling youth below him. Luffy looked confused and frightened, and the emotions only became more apparent as Doflamingo ground his hips down, dragging them across Luffy’s abdomen. The young pirate stiffened, feeling the larger man’s bulge pressing into him.

“Feel that, little one?” Doflamingo cooed. “Oh, you look so scared.” He stroked Luffy’s trembling cheek, and kissed his forehead. If Law hadn’t known otherwise and been seething with silent fury, he might have mistaken it for tenderness. But he knew it was all part of Doflamingo’s twisted game.

“It’s not so bad,” Doflamingo continued, sliding off of Luffy. “You might even find yourself enjoying it.” Grabbing Luffy’s ankles, he folded the young pirate’s legs, pressing his ankles against the back of his thighs, and started tying them there with his string. As Luffy realized what the man was doing, he began thrashing and yelling muffled, inaudible words, bucking his hips into the air. 

“Mmm, are you really so eager?” the shichibukai teased, finishing his knots. He leaned back to admire his work. Luffy was bound so that his legs were spread wide and he was unable to close them. The position oozed vulnerability. His feet flexed as he used all his leg strength to try and break the string binding them to his hamstrings, but after a moment he fell back, defeated. 

Doflamingo laughed heartily. “Oh, Mugiwara. These strings are as strong as iron, you know. Just ask Law.” He gestured to the chair.

Law met Luffy’s eyes as he turned to look at him. He read a growing despair in the Straw Hat pirate’s eyes, and felt his heart crumbling inside him. This was all his fault.

“Going to have to cut those pants off later,” Doflamingo mused as he rubbed Luffy’s still-clad leg. “But we don’t have to worry about that right this moment. For now,” he continued, climbing off the bed. “Let’s try out that rubber mouth of yours.” 

Luffy thrashed when he saw the wicked expression on his tormentor’s face, but Doflamingo easily grabbed him and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He positioned the youth’s head so it was just barely dangling off the mattress. Luffy’s body lay supine on the bed, and Law could see his chest rising and falling unsteadily. Law clenched his hand so hard it began to hurt, a faint distraction from the horror unfolding before him.

Doflamingo shrugged off his feathered jacket and shirt, fumbling with the belt on his pants. Law ground his molars together through the gag, recognizing the effects of arousal in the man’s behavior. Luffy’s face was upside down and level with Doflamingo’s pelvis. His eyes went wide with alarm as the shichibukai unzipped his own pants and pulled out his large, erect cock.

Doflamingo laughed at the expression on Luffy’s face. “Do you like it, little one? You’re going to get well acquainted with it.” 

He reached down and released Luffy’s gag. The young pirate came up gasping; he was panicked and couldn’t get enough air in through his nose alone. But when he saw Doflamingo’s cock drawing closer, he firmly closed his mouth.

“Now, now, don’t be like that,” Doflamingo chided, nudging the head against Luffy’s lips. The man reached out and wormed his fingers into the corners of Luffy’s mouth. He used those strong fingers to pry the young pirate’s mouth open, and then forced his cock in.

Law was struggling against his bonds and yelling, muffled through his gag. He could see Luffy immediately start to choke on Doflamingo’s immense girth. The youth couldn’t even attempt to bite down because of the size of the thing. Luffy’s body was thrashing on the bed, but the larger man leaned over and held him down, pressing him into the mattress.

“Ahhh, god, your mouth is so hot and wet,” Doflamingo groaned in ecstasy. His hips pushed forward, and he grinned wickedly down at Luffy’s body, the young man’s face out of view. “Let’s see if you can take all of it.”

He was only about halfway into Luffy’s mouth, but inch by inch he pushed deeper until his shaft was buried in Luffy’s elastic throat. The young pirate bucked and struggled, choking on the huge cock sealing his airway. He was making muffled retching and gagging noises, and once fully inside, Doflamingo peered down at him.

“What’s the matter, Mugiwara? Just breathe through your nose, it’s not that hard.”

Tears were dripping down Luffy’s forehead from his leaking eyes. He seemed to take the older pirate’s advice, because his body stilled after a moment and his chest rose and fell heavily.

“Good, good.” Doflamingo petted Luffy’s throat, admiring the bulge where his cock was. “I’m very impressed you took the whole thing with no practice. Your rubber ability is really astounding.”

With that, Doflamingo leaned over, putting a little more pressure on Luffy’s rigid body. He began to thrust in and out of Luffy’s mouth, making the youth start thrashing again. A low sound was issuing from the bound pirate’s chest, and Law realized with horror that Luffy was trying to scream.

“Mmm, yeah, keep doing that.” Doflamingo had his head thrown back, enjoying the vibrations as he thrust back and forth. 

After a while, Luffy went silent, and Law’s heart stopped. He could see Luffy’s face from his position and noticed that the young pirate’s eyes had glazed over, his face slack. Something wrenched inside Law, and he started screaming, the sounds loud even through his thick string gag.

Doflamingo ignored him, and continued until he reached his climax. His hips shuddered into Luffy’s mouth as he pumped semen down the young pirate’s throat. Finally, he pulled out. His cock was flaccid, but Law knew well enough how quickly it would be hard again. The man was like a demon.

Luffy lay still, his eyes closed. He didn’t move even after Doflamingo pulled his cock from his abused mouth. The shichibukai seemed unconcerned, pulling the young man, still bound, upright and into his lap.

“Come now, little one,” he crooned, running his hands over Luffy’s chest. “I’m not done with you yet. Come back.”

Law silently watched, hoarse from trying to scream through his gag. Doflamingo traced his fingers down Luffy’s abdominal muscles and slipped one down the groove between his hip bone and the top of his shorts. Luffy jolted, opening his eyes.

“No,” he whispered brokenly, his throat ruined. “Please.”

Doflamingo smiled, his thin lips twisting at the ends. He ignored Luffy’s pleas and slowly cut Luffy’s shorts off with a razor sharp string, being careful not to slice the delicate skin beneath. He held Luffy close to him with an arm around the young man’s chest, while the other cut away the cloth below. Luffy’s back was pressed against Doflamingo’s chest, and Law watched as the young pirate struggled weakly.

“Please,” Luffy said again, his voice rising in a whine. “Stop, I don’t want--”

“Shh, little one,” Doflamingo murmured into Luffy’s ear. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“No, please--” Luffy was cut off as Doflamingo pulled all the excess cloth away from Luffy’s groin. His cock was fully exposed, and Law saw that it was only half-erect, if that. Doflamingo took the organ in his large hand and began pumping it firmly.

Luffy moaned and arched his back, lifting his hips to meet Doflamingo’s hands. He was still shaking his head and pleading, “No, no, please, I don’t want--”

“But your body says you do want it,” Doflamingo crowed, stroking Luffy’s growing erection. The young pirate moaned and writhed under his hands, trapped against Doflamingo’s body.

Doflamingo shifted Luffy and slipped the rest of his own clothes off. He reached to the nightstand and began rifling through a drawer.

Law noticed and started yelling again. His muffled shouts drew Doflamingo’s attention during the lull, and the warlord looked over at the firmly bound pirate. He smirked and drew out of the drawer a tin of lube, flashing it at Law, who became even more irate. “Don’t worry, Law,” he called over to him. “We’ll give you quite the show.”

Doflamingo settled the trussed-up Luffy once again in his lap, so they were both facing Law. Pumping Luffy with one hand, he used the other to scoop up a bit of lube out of the tin. Luffy was struggling in his arms, trying to get away. 

“Shh, shh, settle down.” Doflamingo slid a finger cold and slick with lube between Luffy’s butt cheeks. Luffy yelped, and his efforts to escape redoubled. The warlord held him back easily, and probed a fingertip into his entrance.

“Ahh!” Luffy cried out, stiffening in panic.

“Relax, little one, or it’s going to hurt,” Doflamingo said, impatiently poking his finger deeper into Luffy. 

“Ah! Ahhh!”

Doflamingo looked over Luffy’s shoulder and straight at Law. “He’s so tight,” he mused, and grinned. “A virgin, huh?”

Law glared back at him hatefully, silent. 

The warlord laughed, and added another finger. 

“Ahh! Please stop!” Luffy cried out, his voice hoarse and pleading.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Doflamingo chuckled, scissoring his fingers inside of Luffy, stretching the rubber flesh. He added a third finger, laughing at Luffy’s outcry.

A moment later, the impatient warlord was slicking up his own hard cock, and lifting Luffy slightly, positioning. Luffy was wriggling and begging for him to stop. 

“Quiet, little one,” he chided. “And remember to relax, or this is going to hurt.”

He pulled Luffy down onto his cock.

Law tried to block out the screams as his eyes were fixed on the sight of Doflamingo’s cock pushing slowly, inch by inch, into Luffy. The younger pirate’s legs were tensed up, the tendons standing out. His cock was rigid, pressing against his belly. Law could hear the blood pounding inside his own skull. He was starting to feel dizzy, the room beginning to blur around him as his eyes watered. This couldn’t be happening, but here it was. Luffy, screaming. Doflamingo, laughing. Law, crying. 

Law closed his eyes.

"I don't think so, Law."

Law felt the familiar sting of Parasite Strings piercing him. He struggled against them, putting all his strength into keeping his eyes closed. But bit by bit, his eyelids were being pried open by his own doing, yet against his will. He groaned into his gag, internally begging. Please, please, no more, I can't see any more, please, I can't handle it, please, no--

Light flooded into his eyes as they were forced open, to behold the scene before him.

Doflamingo was fully sheathed in Luffy. The small pirate on his lap was crying and whimpering, tears dripping down his face. He was shaking in his bonds, supported only by the cock inside of him and Doflamingo's hand on his hip. His eyes were fixed on the floor, as though he couldn't bring himself to look Law in the eyes anymore. 

Doflamingo was staring right at Law, his free hand controlling the Parasite Strings attached to Law, keeping his eyelids open. He smiled at the appalled look on Law's face.

"There you go. No closing your eyes, Law. We're doing this for your benefit after all. Right, Mugiwara?" He rolled his hips up into Luffy, who cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The small pirate hitched against Doflamingo, unconsciously trying to get any small bit of friction.

"Now, now," Doflamingo held Luffy down by his hips. "Don't forget who's in control here." He bucked suddenly and deeply into Luffy, making the younger man keen. Grinning, his eyes fixed on Law, Doflamingo stroked Luffy’s chest, running his long fingers over him. “Are you enjoying the show, Law?”

Law, still under the pirate’s control, could only glare.

Doflamingo’s lips curled even further upward, teeth flashing. “I wonder if you’re hard.” 

Even under the control of the strings, Law visibly flinched.

“Ah, I thought as much,” Doflamingo jeered, caressing Luffy’s collarbone. “It’s not surprising. He is a pretty piece of meat to have fallen for.”

At that, Luffy looked up, lips parted. His eyes were full of confusion, and they pierced Law.

Doflamingo noticed the movement and laughed, grabbing Luffy by his hair. He pulled Luffy roughly back against his chest, forcing the young man’s neck back. “Oh, did you not know, Mugiwara?”

Luffy’s voice was very soft, an echo of its former self. “Know...wh-what?” he croaked, straining against the man’s grip. 

The warlord used his other hand to turn Luffy’s head and kissed the young pirate deeply. Law could see Doflamingo’s tongue forcing its way into Luffy’s mouth as the rubber man tried weakly to resist. The deranged pirate opened his eyes slightly, looking smugly at Law while he violated Luffy. Law had been released from the Parasite Strings, but he found himself too angry to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. His fingernails bit into the palms of his hands, tendons straining against his bonds.

Doflamingo finally pulled away from Luffy’s mouth. He drew a finger lightly down Luffy’s jawbone, smirking at him. “You see, Mugiwara…” Gripping the young pirate’s face, he forced Luffy to turn and look back at Law. Luffy’s eyes were wide and confused as Doflamingo drew near to his ear and whispered gleefully into it, just enough so Law could also hear.

“Law’s in love with you.”

Luffy’s eyes grew even wider, pupils dilating. He was looking at Law with an expression of shock, and Law felt his own face coloring. The bound pirate was wishing he could disappear when he saw that Luffy’s lips were trembling. 

“Law…?” The word was soft with surprise, no more than a whisper as it slipped from Luffy’s mouth. “I--”

Without warning, Doflamingo forced his hips up, pushing deeper into Luffy. The rubber man gasped, and Doflamingo wrapped his arms around his chest. He sank his teeth into Luffy’s shoulder, making him cry out. Taking Luffy’s hips in his long hands, Doflamingo lifted the small man up. Luffy moaned and squirmed at the feeling of the cock dragging inside him. When the two were almost separated, Doflamingo dug his fingers into Luffy’s skin and pulled him viciously down onto his cock.

“Haah!” Luffy cried, throwing his head back and onto Doflamingo’s shoulder.

“Don’t you get it?” Doflamingo hissed into Luffy’s ear as he pulled him up and down his cock steadily. “He’s fallen in love with you, and now he gets to watch me ruin you. This hurts him more than all the torture in the world combined. You’re helping me kill him, Mugiwara.” 

“Nnnn!” Luffy’s teeth were gritted, locked tight, his lips stretched taut around them. Law saw that his eyes were scrunched closed.

“That’s right. Make more sounds for me, you little slut,” Doflamingo taunted, his pace increasing. “Show your boyfriend how much you love my cock.”

Doflamingo began to thrust upwards in time with his downward pull of Luffy’s hips, angling himself and driving deeper and deeper inside of the young rubber man. Luffy was losing control, practically sobbing as the cock inside him shifted. Unable to form coherent words anymore, Luffy was reduced to carnal moans and cries as Doflamingo had his way with him. Suddenly the young man arched his back and gave a loud cry.

"AAAAaaaah!" 

"There we go," Doflamingo hissed triumphantly, and continued aiming for that spot, over and over again.

"AAAAGH! Aaaaaaah! AAAAaaah!"

Law watched as Doflamingo made Luffy weep from the pleasure he'd never wanted. He watched as the young pirate he loved was brought to climax unwillingly, throwing his head back and crying out, spilling semen over his chest and legs. Law watched as the man who had destroyed his life fucked the only person Law had allowed into his deepest heart. He watched Doflamingo's hips stutter into Luffy as he came, and watched his white seed leak down Luffy's thighs as he was filled to the brim. Law watched Doflamingo's expression of ecstasy, saw his fingers digging hard into Luffy's hips. He saw something flicker across Luffy’s face, banishing the afterglow. Through his tears Law watched Luffy's face take on an odd expression, as though he had finally realized something. Then Luffy met Law's eyes. 

And he smiled. 

Law hardly had enough time to widen his eyes before he felt an intense pressure. The unseen force crushed him back into the chair, and he squinted to keep his eyes open. He could feel himself getting dizzier as the pressure increased, and he swayed in his bindings. Forcing his eyes wider, Law focused on the figures of Luffy and Doflamingo before him.

The warlord appeared to be struggling as Law was, his face narrowed in a grimace. Though his vision was still obscured, Law could tell the man was fighting to keep lucid.

Luffy had his eyes wide open, his brows furrowed above them. There was a strange intensity in those eyes, stronger than Law had seen before. Luffy's jaw was set, his teeth bared. His body seemed more tense than before, muscles straining under his skin. As Law watched, the small pirate's eyes seemed to pulse, and another, stronger wave of energy slammed into Law. Pressed against the chair, head tilted back and consciousness fading, everything suddenly clicked in Law's mind.

Haoshoku Haki. Of course. 

That was Law's last thought before he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. You made it to the end of the chapter, yay!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I feel so incredibly bad for what I've done to these boys... ;-; I'll just go sit in the corner now and think about what I've done.
> 
> (As a side note, if you guys are at all familiar with the Outlast DLC, my portrayal of Doflamingo in this chapter is very heavily based on Eddie Gluskin, who is quite the piece of work.)
> 
> Next chapter should be up sometime next week!  
> じゃなあ~


	4. Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Luffy and Law escape Doflamingo's clutches? 
> 
> (see chapter notes for warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if I wasn't going to to Hell before, I certainly am now. This chapter is even worse than the last, and longer, too. 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Explicit torture, explicit rape/non-con, explicit violence, disturbing sequences, vomiting, choking, burning, blood.
> 
> If you're triggered by anything in the warnings, please do yourself a favor and don't read this. I will be updating the general fic tags as soon as this chapter is up.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all your comments! I honestly love reading them and I'm glad we're all in this hellscape of a fic together. I will add once again that this is an especially fucked-up chapter. As in, pretty graphic. If you were really disturbed by last chapter, I can almost guarantee this will be worse for you. If you wanna skip it, comment and let me know and I can summarize what happens in this chap in the notes for chapter 5. 
> 
> This is the most graphic this fic is going to get. After this chapter, it's (mostly) uphill. 
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter! It's a long one!  
> じゃなあ~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters.

The first thing Law was aware of as he opened his eyes was the jostling; his entire body was being roughly bounced. It took him a few moments to get his bearings, but after that it quickly became apparent that he was being carried over someone’s shoulder. He found himself looking down a naked back, and could see a pair of legs working furiously as they ran, tiled floor whipping by underneath.

"Wha?" Law managed, stirring. He was being gripped by a firm arm around his waist. He twisted and tried to turn his head to see who was carrying him. "What the hell?"

"Ah, Torao!" Their pace slowed ever so slightly. "You're awake! Good!" 

"Luffy! I mean--Mugiwara-ya, what happened?" 

"I knocked Mingo out!"

That's right. It all flooded back to Law at once. The scene in the bedroom. Law tied to the chair, forced to watch as Doflamingo violated and tormented Luffy. And then…

“...your Haki,” Law muttered, too low for Luffy to hear.

“Huh?” Luffy was still running, and Law noticed that they were in the upper area of the castle. The hallways sped by as Law bounced up and down on Luffy’s shoulder. 

“You used your Haki to free us?” Law called over his own shoulder. Draped as he was over Luffy, he couldn’t see the other man’s face. If he weren’t so groggy, Law would have been annoyed at the undignified way Luffy was carrying him. 

“Yeah!” came the reply. “I noticed that the string tying me up got weaker when Mingo was--uh, when he was--when he did that thing--?”

“Did what thing?”

“You know, when he did the thing! I forgot what it’s called!” Luffy huffed. “When the white stuff comes out!”

Oh. Law closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip. “That’s called orgasming, Mugiwara-ya.”

“Oh, yeah, that! Yeah, he did that, and then the strings got weaker. So I thought if I could use Haki and knock him out, maybe I could bust free. And it worked!”

“Doflamingo’s unconscious?” Law was incredulous.

“Yeah!” Luffy rounded a corner, skidding on the tile before continuing on. “I dunno how long he’s gonna be out for, though. That’s why I gotta find a place to put you quickly!”

“To put me?” Law said indignantly, still twisting to try and glimpse Luffy’s face. “What the hell are you talking about, Mugiwara-ya?”

“Torao, you can’t fight with kairouseki on. We gotta find the key to your shackle first. Not to mention you’re not in great shape right now,” Luffy added. “I mean, your arm is gone! You should lay down, that will help!”

“Mugiwara-ya! You’re not in any condition to fight either!” Law yelled, momentarily forgetting the situation they were in. When he heard his voice echoing down the corridor, he cursed and lowered his voice, hissing at Luffy. “We should just get out of here. We can come back and attack again later, when we’ve healed.” 

“Nope.”

“What?! Mugiwar--”

Luffy abruptly stopped in his tracks and put Law down, leaning him carefully against the wall behind a large potted plant. He crouched next to him, intensity written across his face. There was a hard glint in his eyes as he spoke plainly. “Torao. He’s not gonna let us get this close again. Right now, we’re as close as we’ve ever been to him. I have to take him down, now! We’re not gonna get another chance. I can do it! I’m free now!”

Law looked helplessly at Luffy, knowing he couldn’t change the stubborn pirate’s mind. “But, Mugi--”

“I don’t want him to hurt you anymore,” Luffy interrupted, leaning closer.

Law’s breath caught in his throat. Even after everything, Luffy was still only worrying about Law? What had he done to deserve such kindness? He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes and hurriedly lifted his hand to wipe them away.

Luffy smiled at his speechless companion. “This is pretty far from the room, so you should be safe here. Please just stay here until I come back and get you.” He stood up and looked both directions down the hallway, cracking his knuckles. Law saw that the young man was still naked, and his stomach clenched when he caught sight of semen dripping down Luffy’s inner thighs. 

“Wait, Mugiwara-ya,” Law said, stopping him. “Take my coat. You’re totally naked still.”

Luffy looked down at himself as though just realizing it. “Oh! I am!”

“Here,” Law started to slip his coat off, body reacting slowly because of the kairouseki still on his wrist. Luffy bent down to help him, when the two suddenly heard faint shouts and the sounds of explosions in the distance. Both paused and stared at each other.

“Did you--?”

“I think it came from outside,” Luffy said. There was a window above the section of wall Law was sitting under, so Luffy stood up and peered over the sill. 

“Do you see anything?” 

Luffy shook his head. “No, but it sounds like people fighting.” His face suddenly brightened. “It must be my nakama! They’re coming for us, Torao! I told you they’d come!” 

Suddenly a thick white rope whipped over Luffy’s shoulder and wrapped around his neck, pulling tight and yanking him backwards off his feet. He let out a sharp yell, cut off halfway as he was brutally wrenched back. As he bounced against the hard floor, his hands instinctively flew to his throat, trying to pull on the rope choking him. 

Law was too shocked to do more than gape before another rope coiled around his own ankle, pulling cruelly tight. He yelled in pain and tried to grab at it, but the rope went taut and he found himself being dragged down the hall by his foot. The same thing was happening to Luffy, the young pirate struggling and choking as he was drawn by his neck along the floor. His feet kicked out in desperate panic, but more rope shot out of nowhere and bound his legs together at the knees and ankles. 

Following the rope from his foot to its source, Law’s eyes widened as he beheld their attacker. 

Doflamingo towered at the end of the corridor. He wore a pink bathrobe, and Law might have been inclined to laugh if he hadn’t been instantly terrified to the core at the expression the huge man wore. Doflamingo’s eyebrows had drawn dangerously low to the top of his sunglasses, his forehead a mess of pulsating veins standing out from under the skin. Possibly the most terrifying thing about his expression was the utter lack of humor in it. The wide smile Doflamingo wore even at the worst of times was absent, his mouth a thin, unforgiving line. His hand was extended before him, fingers tensed as he controlled the thick strings reeling Law and Luffy towards him. 

Luffy reached him first, and the instant he was within arm’s length, Doflamingo seized the young man and held him aloft by his throat, much as he had done that morning. Luffy struggled and tried to lash out with his fists, but the shichibukai immediately bound the young pirate so tightly he screamed out in pain. 

“Oh, does that hurt?” Doflamingo laughed quietly at him. Law’s rope had brought him close enough to stop, and he stared up at Doflamingo and Luffy from his place on the floor. A sharp jolt of fear rattled in his chest when he heard the tall man’s tone as he spoke to Luffy. Doflamingo was always the softest spoken at his most dangerous.

Doflamingo swiftly drove Luffy into the ground at his feet, doing his best to crush the rubber man’s windpipe. Law knew such blunt force would not damage Luffy, but he still flinched. Doflamingo crouched, resting a knee on Luffy’s chest. He put all his weight down on it, forcing the breath out of the young man, who gasped for air beneath him.

“How dare you, Mugiwara,” Doflamingo hissed at him. “How dare you do that to me.”

Law knew Doflamingo hated being made to look weak, and he felt sick at the idea of what the man would do to Luffy for embarrassing him. Knocked out mid-orgasm by a man half your size would make anyone mad, but Law had a feeling Doflamingo was more than just angry. He could feel the pure rage seething from the shichibukai. It permeated the air, heating it.

Putting a little more pressure on Luffy’s throat, Doflamingo leaned down, closer to the young man’s face, which was starting to look a little blue. “I’m going to fucking kill you for that, Mugiwara. No,” he seethed, “I’m going to make you beg me to kill you. You’re going to fucking beg for it when I’m done with you, you little shit.”

“Mingo, stop!” Law yelled. “Wait!”

But the man was enraged. Law could see his long fingers digging into the soft skin of Luffy’s throat, sure to leave bruises. Luffy’s eyes were wide with pain as he gasped for breath, unable to pull any air in through his squeezed airway.

“MINGO!” Law yelled again, sitting up. “Stop! I’ll do the surgery! I’ll do it! Just please stop! Let him go!”

At those words, Doflamingo paused and looked up at Law. “Say that again.”

“I’ll do the surgery!” Law exclaimed, his eyes fixed on Luffy’s strained face. He ripped his eyes up to meet Doflamingo’s. “I’ll do it. I’ll do the surgery.”

The corners of the shichibukai’s mouth twitched upwards, and he released his hold on Luffy’s throat, still pinning the pirate down with his knee. Luffy gasped loudly, pulling as much air into his lungs as he could, chest still constricted beneath Doflamingo’s weight.

“Excellent.” Doflamingo’s smile began to reform, curling into his cheeks.

Law was about to breathe a sigh when Luffy somehow managed to speak with the little breath he’d gleaned from Doflamingo’s concession.

“You’ll...never...make me...beg,” Luffy whispered, words drifting on his tremulous breath. As Doflamingo slowly looked back down at the young man, Luffy seemed to gain a little more air, and spoke again in a low voice, his eyes piercing.

“I’ll never lose to the likes of you.” With that, Luffy used his last reserves of energy to spit right in Doflamingo’s face. 

Time seemed to stand still as Law watched the wad of saliva drip thickly down Doflamingo’s jaw. No one moved. No one breathed. There was no sound but for the distant sounds of battle.

Law blinked, and Doflamingo’s face twisted into a savage scowl. His eyebrows knitted together above his glasses, the veins looking like they might burst from his forehead. Lips pressed together in a dangerous line, Doflamingo immediately rammed his hand back into Luffy’s throat. Luffy bared his teeth in a fierce grin, refusing to yield even as the air was squeezed from his body. 

Furious at the reaction, Doflamingo pulled back his other hand and viciously punched Luffy in the face, holding his head in place with the hand around the young man’s neck. He pulled back again and again, punching Luffy over and over. Law saw a fine spray of blood mar the immaculate floor, and yelled in panic.

“Stop! No!”

His cries did nothing, and Doflamingo continued until his own knuckles were burst and bleeding, hand covered in both his and Luffy’s blood. The pirate hadn’t managed to do much damage to Luffy’s rubber body, though the young man’s nose was bleeding. Blood dripped from Luffy’s nostrils into his mouth, swirling in his saliva and only serving to highlight the broad smile that was still painted across his face, mocking his attacker.

Doflamingo audibly growled before suddenly rising, still holding Luffy by the throat. Dragging Law behind him by the rope still attached the man’s foot, Doflamingo stalked down the hallway. Luffy dangled from his lowered hand like a limp doll, and Law could tell he was on the verge of unconsciousness. Law felt a pang of fear as he was wrenched along the floor behind the two.

“Wait!” he cried, scrabbling at the floor with his hand. “Wait! I said I’d do the surgery! Just leave Luffy out of this!”

Doflamingo ignored him, and Law’s heart dropped.

“Hey! Mingo! You heard me! Let Luffy go! I’ll do the surgery, just please--” Law stopped as Doflamingo pulled them down a dark stone staircase, recessed in an alcove. “What are you--? Where are you taking us? Hey!”

Panic mounted, blocking the pain as Law’s body thumped against each step on the way down the stairway. This couldn’t be good. What was Doflamingo planning? “Hey! Where are we going? Mingo!”

Law noticed a change in the air as they went deeper. He couldn’t put his finger on it at first, but as Doflamingo continued to drag them into the darkness, Law’s nose twitched. He could smell something, something inexplicably unsettling. What was it? He took a deep whiff and gagged as the scent got more powerful. It smelled like...copper? No, it smelled the way copper tastes. It was a thick stench that only got thicker, and Law could detect other scents woven in with it, including what could have been the smell of urine. It all smelled distinctly organic. He shuddered, mentally trying to describe it. It was kind of like a...a sewer, Law decided, but it wasn’t just that. A cross between a sewer and something… As Law continued to think on it, the coppery scent got stronger, swelling in his nostrils. Something clicked in his brain. 

Blood. That was the smell of blood. Meaty and metallic. With dawning horror, Law realized that it didn’t smell the same way as it did in his operating room. Instead of a sterile and sanitary undertone, there was an unclean component. Law’s eyes widened as he saw a light appear, marking the end of the dark stairs.

A slaughterhouse. It smelled like a slaughterhouse.

There was only one thing that could smell like that in a place like this, and Law immediately figured it out and started fighting harder, as best he could with the kairouseki still on his wrist. His panicked yells echoed down the stairway, overlapping in a cacophony of desperation. 

“Mingo! Stop! No, stop! Not that! Stop!”

Doflamingo did stop, and jerked on Law’s rope, dragging him further down the stairs. As Law came closer to him, the shichibukai lifted his foot and kicked the man right in the face. Law flopped back against the stairs, stunned into silence from the pain. 

“Shut up, Law,” Doflamingo snarled cruelly, and continued dragging them.

Law could vaguely feel his jacket catching on the stairs beneath his body. He could see the light change as they entered a new place, and heard the thump of a closing door. His vision was blurred; everything was made up of large blocks of color, and he struggled to discern anything through a haze of pain. He felt himself come to a stop, and the string around his foot vanished, leaving a dull ache where it had pulled tight. Law heard the footsteps walk further away from him, and then the rustling of cloth, followed by a clinking sound, like metal against metal. He struggled to make his eyes focus.

A scene came into view as Law’s vision recovered from the blow he’d taken on the stairs. He was laying on his side, and could see a slanted view of the room around him. Luffy lay on the floor a few feet away, naked and motionless. Taking in their surroundings, Law immediately saw several things that he did not like. Blood-stained tiles. A drain set into the floor near Luffy’s foot. Tables with strange instruments resting on them. Law could tell that many people had met a gruesome and painful end in this room, and he shuddered instinctively. Fear hung thick in the air, a remnant of past victims.

Law focused on Luffy’s body. The younger man was still, his eyes half open but unseeing. He looked very close to unconsciousness, and Law clenched his teeth, concern flooding through his own body. Blood dripped from Luffy’s nose and onto the tile beneath him. 

Law tried to twist so he could see what Doflamingo was doing, but there was no need. The warlord came back into his line of sight and roughly picked Luffy up by his already battered neck. Law noticed that the hand wrapped around Luffy’s throat was now gloved in thick leather. He watched helplessly as Doflamingo brought Luffy to the wall and slammed him up against it so his feet were suspended above the floor. Pinning the smaller pirate there with an elbow against his chest, Doflamingo seized Luffy’s arm and bent it so it was at a right angle from his shoulder, limp hand dangling.

Without so much as a word, Doflamingo stabbed a spike of blueish metal deep into Luffy’s elbow, pinning his arm to the wall behind him. Luffy’s eyes shot open and he screamed in pain. Doflamingo stepped away, leaving Luffy dangling by one skewered elbow. Movements jerky from the pain, Luffy lifted his other hand with all his strength, to try and grab the spike jutting out of his arm. The instant he touched the metal, all the energy left him and his other arm fell limp at his side. Law’s stomach twisted as he realized that the metal anchoring Luffy was kairouseki. 

Doflamingo returned with another spike in his gloved hands, and callously lifted Luffy’s other arm to the same height. 

“Wait!” Luffy screamed. Doflamingo ignored him and shoved the second spike through Luffy’s other elbow, shattering the joint with tapered seastone. 

“AAAaaughhh!” Luffy’s body jolted, and he tried to kick at his tormentor. Weakened as he was by the metal, his feet only jerked harmlessly. Doflamingo stepped back and watched Luffy struggle, crucified against the wall by his elbows. His shaking hands dangled perpendicular to the rest of his arms, the joints unable to bend. Blood ran in rivulets down Luffy’s forearms, dripping onto the floor from his fingertips.

Law dove at Doflamingo, roaring. “You fuck! I said I’d do the surgery! Stop hurting him, you sick fucker!” 

Without even prying his gaze from Luffy’s spasming body, Doflamingo lifted his leg before Law could reach him and kicked his attacker directly in the throat. A strangled cry tore itself from Law’s mouth as he was sent flying backwards into the adjacent wall. His head smacked up against the stone, leaving him stunned for the second time in as many minutes.

“I thought you were smarter than that, Law,” Doflamingo said, not giving him a glance. “It’s too late now for such petty bargains.”

Law tried to speak, but his kicked throat wouldn’t obey him, and he only coughed wetly. Blood dripped from his mouth onto his bare chest, which heaved as he struggled to breathe.

“To tell you the truth, I wasn’t planning on this,” Doflamingo admitted. “I was only looking for some good clean fun, but it’s too late for that now. Mugiwara’s not leaving here alive. He’s pushed his luck once too many times.”

Doflamingo stepped closer to Luffy. He reached out a hand and stroked the young man’s cheek. 

“You should have just let me have you,” Doflamingo told him, almost regretfully. 

Luffy’s face was drawn up in pain, but he still managed to spit out a few words. 

“Go to hell, Mingo.” 

Doflamingo scowled and backhanded Luffy, hard. No longer invulnerable to such force, the small pirate’s body shook at the blow. It had to have hurt, but Luffy didn’t make a sound. 

“Not going to scream anymore, are we?” Doflamingo’s grin was slowly returning. “Well, let’s see if we can fix that.”

The warlord stalked toward Law and picked him up by the collar of his coat. Law was still stunned, and the kairouseki cuff around his wrist certainly didn’t help any attempts at struggling. Doflamingo carelessly tossed Law into a cage in the far corner, clanging the door shut and locking it. Law landed hard on the metal floor of the cage, but ignored the pain and crawled back to the door as quickly as he could with only one arm. He leaned against the cage door, peering out from between the bars. The cage didn’t seem to be made of seastone, but it didn’t need to be. Law was too weak in his current state to do anything about even ordinary metal. He could only watch from behind iron bars as Doflamingo walked over to a large hearth Law hadn’t noticed before. 

There wasn’t a visible fire there, but Law could see heat waves rising above what must have been a bed of live coals, judging from the steady pulsing glow on the stones. Doflamingo grasped one of the metal pokers nestling among those coals and lifted it. The tip of the tapered rod glowed white-hot, gradually fading to yellow and then to red a quarter of the way up the poker. Hefting it in a large hand, Doflamingo strode back across the room to where Luffy dangled helplessly.

Law guessed at the warlord’s intentions and tried to speak, but it was still too soon; his damaged throat wouldn’t obey him. Gathering his strength, Law lifted his hand and banged his seastone cuff against the metal frame of the cage. He managed it twice before his energy left him. Doflamingo didn’t even react as he closed the distance between himself and Luffy.

Luffy’s head was hanging low against his chest as Doflamingo approached him. The huge pirate reached out and grasped Luffy’s chin in his hand, jerking his face upwards to meet his gaze. Luffy did his best to wrench himself out of Doflamingo’s grip, but the warlord just chuckled at the defiance in his eyes. 

“So obstinate,” he laughed, drawing a finger down Luffy’s twitching throat to his chest. Luffy gritted his teeth in rage, and again tried to kick out. Again, his strength failed him, feet barely jerking. Doflamingo’s finger came to a rest in the center of the cross-shaped scar on Luffy’s chest. 

“I remember when you got this,” Doflamingo mused, tracing the shape of it. “Akainu’s lava fist, wasn’t it?” 

His smile twisted as he glanced at Luffy’s expression, and added, “Right after he melted your brother’s insides.”

Luffy’s lips morphed into a snarl.

Doflamingo snickered and looked over his shoulder at the caged Law. “I heard you treated this wound, Law.”

Law said nothing, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

Turning back to Luffy, Doflamingo showed his teeth in a wide, crazed smile. 

“Sorry to say I’m going to ruin all your hard work.” He leaned in close and said, “What do you say we open this back up?”

With that, Doflamingo lifted the still flaming-hot poker and pressed it into the center of Luffy’s scarred chest.

The hiss of the near-molten metal against Luffy’s skin was audible even across the room, and Law flinched. He could see Luffy gritting his teeth as he tried not to cry out. The young pirate tilted his head back, features crumpled as he struggled against the pain. Puffs of smoke rose from where the poker rested against Luffy’s scar, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Stubborn, huh?” Doflamingo leaned closer, carefully drawing the poker across Luffy’s chest to mimic the shape of his scar. Law could see the raw trail of burned flesh it left in its wake, and his stomach turned. 

“Come on, Mugiwara,” Doflamingo whispered, drawing closer to the young pirate, who was starting to tremble at the effort of not letting any sounds out. Luffy’s face was still inclined upwards, his eyes screwed shut and jaw locked.

“Come on…” The poker scraped back across his chest, digging into the blistering, raw skin and dragging it. Law heard the scorched skin crackle, and he tried not to throw up. 

A low whine was emanating from Luffy’s chest, though he still hadn’t opened his mouth. Doflamingo noticed and leaned forward until his body shadowed Luffy’s. The glow from the poker cast light upon Luffy’s throat, which was twitching from strain. 

Law gagged from his cage as he caught the scent of burning flesh. Eyes watering, he looked at Luffy. He could feel his heart aching, as though it, too, were burning. 

“Luffy,” he whispered, and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

“Scream for me, Mugiwara,” Doflamingo whispered, almost sensually, into Luffy’s ear. As he said it, he cruelly twisted the poker against Luffy’s chest, tearing the skin open with a sound like thin paper being crumpled.

Luffy broke.

Suddenly he was shrieking, writhing against the wall as he tried to get away from the poker. In desperation to get free, he was jerking his skewered arms violently, and Law saw fresh blood pouring from the wounds. Luffy’s screams reverberated around the stone room, mixing with Doflamingo’s mad cackles. Tears were pouring down Law’s face as he tried helplessly to yell at Doflamingo, to make him stop, anything.

“Please! Please, stop!” Law’s voice was still shot, and his words cracked down the middle and shattered, mere whispers. “Please. Luffy! God-- Please! Someone help us.”

Doflamingo heard none of this over the sound of his own revels. 

“There we go!” he gloated, finally pulling the poker away from his victim’s skin. Luffy hardly seemed to notice, continuing to thrash against the wall as though the poker were still burning him. Blood gushed down his forearms, splattering against the rest of his body in his frenzy. 

Admiring his work, Doflamingo pulled up a chair and took a seat in front of Luffy, watching his pain-wracked body in fascination. As he watched, Luffy gradually calmed, until he was dangling mostly still once again, his only movement from the occasional convulsions of his spasming muscles. Luffy breathed heavily, his head drooping. It looked like every breath he took hurt, stretching the fire-ravaged skin on his chest. The air whistled harshly through his slack mouth, his eyes closed but fluttering gently.

In the silence of the lull, Law thought for a moment he could hear shouts and gunfire in the distance, but it sounded very far away, if not imagined. 

After a minute more, Doflamingo spoke.

“You know why you had that scar in the first place, Mugiwara?” he asked, his voice dripping with silky contempt. “It’s because you’re weak.”

Luffy opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly.

“That’s why you couldn’t save your brother at Marineford,” Doflamingo taunted. “You’re weak, Mugiwara! A pathetic weakling. Hiken must have been ashamed to have such a brother.”

Luffy twitched, head still drooped. Law could see his lips pulling away from bared teeth.

“And if that weren’t enough,” the warlord cackled, goading Luffy. “My plan with the Mera Mera no Mi worked perfectly! I can’t believe you fell for such obvious bait! It just proves that the illustrious Mugiwara no Luffy we’d all heard so much about is just a stupid little boy after all.” 

Luffy had frozen when Doflamingo mentioned the Mera Mera no Mi, and Law drew closer to the bars of his cage, watching intently. What was happening? The anger exuding from Luffy seemed to have dissolved.

Unaware of the change, Doflamingo rose to his feet and approached the injured pirate. 

“You never had any chance of getting that fruit back, Mugiwara,” he needled, stopping and bending down to Luffy’s level. “You should have just stayed in your little town in East Blue, brat.”

Luffy was still for a moment, then slowly raised his head. Law saw with a jolt that Luffy’s characteristic grin had returned to his face, eyes pleasantly crinkled in mirth. Doflamingo was clearly rattled as well; he balked at the sight of Luffy’s cheerful expression. Smiling through the pain as he had done earlier, Luffy spoke, opening his eyes and staring right through Doflamingo’s glasses.

“Sabo’s going to kill you, stupid Mingo.”

There was a brief silence where Doflamingo seemed stunned. Then he seized the now cooled poker from where it leaned against his chair, and jabbed the tip viciously into Luffy’s chest.

“What are you talking about?! Who is Sabo?! Answer me, Mugiwara!”

But Luffy only smiled as blood splashed down his abdomen. Law watched in horror as Doflamingo continued to mutilate Luffy’s skin, yelling at the young pirate. Blood dripped from the tips of Luffy’s bare feet and into the puddle forming beneath him.

“Tell me! Who is Sabo?!” The warlord bellowed, only to receive Luffy’s wide grin in return. In a rage, Doflamingo threw down the ineffective poker and slapped the young man before him. Again, Luffy had no response other than continuing to smile, scorning his torturer. 

“Stop smiling!” Doflamingo roared in Luffy’s face. Furious, he stomped back across the room, kicking the chair out of his way violently. He turned back and glowered at Luffy.

“You remind me of him, Mugiwara.”

Law’s blood ran cold.

Doflamingo approached a small locked chest on one of the tables, pulling out a ring of keys and unlocking the box. 

“You remind me of him,” he repeated, opening the lid and reaching inside. “My traitorous little brother. Rocinante.” 

“No, please,” Law whispered, still too quiet to be heard. “Please.”

The warlord turned and smiled directly at Law. There was a revolver in his hand. Law cried out at the sight of it, and Doflamingo chuckled.

“And you remember what I did to him, don’t you? Law.” 

Without even turning his head, his eyes fixed on Law, Doflamingo pointed the gun at where his captive hung on the wall and unloaded all six bullets into Luffy’s body.

“No!” Law screamed, his voice splintering shrilly. Luffy’s eyes were wide. Shaking slightly, he looked down at his own chest, where six holes blended with the maimed skin. Law watched as blood welled up inside each of them and spilled over the edges. Luffy looked more shocked than he had the entire time, gaping down at the bullet holes.

“Mmmm.” The strange tone in Doflamingo’s voice dragged Law’s attention back to him. With horror, he saw that the angered expression on Doflamingo’s face had transformed into a sadistic smile that cut into his features. He set the gun down and took a step towards Luffy, pulling his gloves from a pocket and slipping them on.

“Mmm, Mugiwara. Seeing you so surprised and...vulnerable, it reminds me…” The warlord bore down on Luffy, who was looking more and more alarmed the closer Doflamingo got to him. 

Licking his lips, Doflamingo finished his sentence. “...we never really got to finish our fun from upstairs, did we?”

Terror filled Luffy’s face.

Before he could even struggle, Doflamingo pounced on him. The huge pirate tore the seastone spikes from Luffy’s elbows, and forced the young man to his knees on the stone floor. He fished a pair of kairouseki shackles from a nearby bin, and yanked Luffy’s injured arms behind his back. Luffy wailed in pain as his shattered bones ground against each other, but Doflamingo didn’t stop, brutally twisting Luffy’s blood-slick wrists into the manacles. 

“This time you don’t get your rubber body,” Doflamingo hissed, forcing Luffy’s head down against the floor. He lifted the young man’s bare butt into the air and opened his bathrobe, revealing his large and almost fully erect cock. 

Law was using all his energy to throw himself against the door of his cage, trying in vain to break out. His voice was still busted, but he was screaming as best he could, hoarsely pleading with Doflamingo.

“No! Please stop! Don’t do it, please! I’ll do the surgery! I’ll do anything! Just please stop hurting him! LUFFY! LUF--” His breath caught in his throat, stopping him.

Doflamingo roughly grabbed Luffy’s hips and savagely rammed his cock into the young man’s unprepared entrance. Law watched Luffy’s muscles stretch tight as Doflamingo pushed into him. Luffy was screaming and crying in pain, twisting his head against the stone floor, trying weakly to fight the huge man assaulting him from behind. As Law watched, Luffy began bashing his forehead into the stone, as if trying to knock himself out, to escape the pain.

Just like Law had tried that night in the cell. When Luffy had stopped him.

Luffy.

Law fell to his knees inside the cage. He looked up, eyes unseeing. All noises aside from his own raspy breathing suddenly seemed dull, far away. Law could hear the screaming and struggling and grunting distantly, but he couldn’t focus on them. He was acutely aware of his own body, his heartbeat, his breath. 

This was his fault.

Unable to do anything else, Law curled into a ball. He clutched at where his heart was in his tattooed chest. It was hurting. It hurt so much. 

He closed his eyes and cried.

“Just a little more,” Doflamingo grunted as he thrust in and out of Luffy. Blood streamed from the young man’s hole, lubricating Doflamingo’s movement. Luffy had gone silent and still, his face pressed into the hard floor. 

With a few more heavy thrusts, Doflamingo reached his climax, hips lurching into Luffy as he rode it out. 

“Ahhh,” he sighed. Smiling dazedly from the afterglow, the warlord pulled out and pushed the young pirate beneath him aside. Luffy fell heavily onto the ground while Doflamingo began to wipe off his own dick, which was coated in congealing blood.

Law looked over at the sounds, and grasped the bars of his cage, straining to see Luffy.

The small pirate lay on his side, hands still tethered behind his back. He appeared to be unconscious. Whether it was from the pain or the young man’s own efforts, Law didn’t know. Blood pooled around him, from his chest wounds, and from--Law tried to hold it together as he saw the blood leaking from Luffy’s ass. But when he saw the thick white semen mixing with the bright, bright red, Law couldn’t handle it anymore and vomited loudly in the corner of his cage. 

The sound drew Doflamingo’s attention and he turned. Catching sight of Law, he laughed.

“Ah, Law. I almost forgot about you.”

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Law stumbled to the door of his cage. Pressing his hand against the grate of the bars, he wrapped his fingers around the metal, gripping it tightly. His eyes fixed on Luffy’s body, he softly pleaded with Doflamingo, a desperate jumble of words spilling from his mouth.

“Please, please let me out. I need to help him. He’s going to die. Please, I need to treat his wounds. He’ll die if I don’t. He’ll bleed to death. Please--”

Law thought he saw a flicker of depravity on Doflamingo’s features, but he blinked and all that remained was a sated expression on the man’s face.

Eyes half-hooded, Doflamingo lazily plucked a key from his ring and tossed it to Law. It clattered through the bars and across the metal floor of the cage. Law scrambled to pick it up and shoved it into the lock with difficulty, arm thrust between the bars and hand shaking as he tried to position the rod in the lock. Finally, he got it unlocked and pushed the door open, struggling to support his weight on trembling legs.

Doflamingo watched Law carefully as he staggered to where Luffy lay. 

“Don’t even think about trying anything, Law,” the warlord drawled, righting the chair he had kicked earlier and leaning against it heavily.

Law ignored the threat and knelt down next to Luffy. Forcing himself to focus, he surveyed the damage, taking note of the various wounds. He tried not to look too closely, but couldn’t stop his eyes from lingering upon Luffy’s motionless face. The small man looked almost serene in his unconsciousness, and Law found himself reaching down to touch his cheek. Gently, Law grazed the backs of his fingers against Luffy’s skin, still soft despite everything. Law inhaled deeply through his nose and fought the tears he could feel stirring in his eyes.

A soft laugh rang out behind him.

Law started at the sudden sound and whipped around to see Doflamingo eyeing him. The expression on the warlord’s face was so unsettling that Law put a protective hand on Luffy’s shoulder and drew closer to his comatose companion. 

Doflamingo chuckled. “Oh don’t worry, Law. I’m not going to touch him anymore. But I was just thinking…” 

His smile stretched, and before Law could do more than tighten his grip on Luffy’s shoulder, he felt a sharp stinging pain on his own back. Eyes widening in horror, Law found himself unable to move a muscle in his body.

“N-no,” he stammered in terror.

Doflamingo tittered lowly. “...If you love him so much,” he went on, smile broadening sickeningly before he finished his thought:

“...why don’t you fuck him?” 

Law was shaking uncontrollably as he fought the Parasite Strings invading him. 

“No,” he growled, but his hand moved from Luffy’s shoulder to the top of his own pants with a deliberateness that wasn’t Law’s own. "No!"

“Yes,” Doflamingo hissed, twisted smile dwarfing the rest of his features. “Yes, Law. Do it. You know that part of you wants to.”

“No! No, please,” Law begged. His insubordinate hand clumsily released the catch on the top of his jeans, and plunged into the space beneath. Law let out a gasping groan as he pulled his own limp cock free. Doflamingo’s strings forced Law to massage himself, working his hand up and down his quickly hardening length.

“Please, stop! Don’t do this!” Law screamed at Doflamingo, but the shichibukai just shrugged innocently.

“I’m not doing anything, Law.” 

“Let me go! Stop!” Law moaned helplessly as his cock stiffened beneath his rapid hand. He released himself and shuffled closer to Luffy on his knees.

“Oh my,” Doflamingo teased. “You’re really taking my suggestion to heart, aren’t you?”

“You don’t need to do this,” Law choked out, tears beginning to dribble over his cheeks. “Please, just stop. Take me instead of him. Torture me. Beat me. Rape me. Just please let Luffy go. I’ll do anything! I’ll do the surgery! PLEASE!” Law’s voice peaked with desperation as his hand grasped Luffy and pulled the small limp body into position.

Doflamingo only smiled cruelly and lifted his fingers.

“NO!”

The head of Law’s cock breached Luffy’s raw and bloody entrance, and Law was instantly torn between emotional pain and physical pleasure as he thrust crudely into Luffy’s unconscious body. Blood and Doflamingo’s semen were forced from the orifice as Law plunged in and out, in and out. A sickening sucking sound accompanied the rough rhythm, and Luffy’s slack body felt like a lifeless doll beneath him. Law felt his mind going, drifting further and further away from reality, to protect itself from madness.

He felt nothing. Numb. Totally and utterly numb. 

Law was vaguely aware of the wave of pleasure that wracked his body during orgasm. He felt his hand push Luffy off his cock and onto the floor as though he were nothing but a used vessel. His senses still deadened, Law looked down at himself. Blood covered his jeans and now flaccid cock. The red was bright, too bright.

Law’s consciousness faded as he got to his feet, but even with his eyes closed, he could still feel his body moving according to Doflamingo’s will. Too dazed and numb to tell exactly what he was being forced to do, Law stopped fighting, allowing the tide to take him where it would. 

When he came back to his senses, he had come to a stop, still standing. He felt his hands holding onto something. Confused, he forced his eyes open.

He stood before Luffy’s collapsed body. In his hand rested his unsheathed nodachi. The sword flashed in the low light, and Law caught a glimpse of his own face. The apathy he saw scared him back to himself. 

“What--?”  
“Go on, Law,” Doflamingo said, still watching from his chair. “Why don’t you do the brat a favor and put him out of his misery? Then you can perform the surgery for me. Death would be a welcome gift at this point, wouldn’t you say, Law?”

Law ripped his eyes from Doflamingo and looked down the length of his nodachi at Luffy’s body. His heart convulsed when he saw the young pirate stir.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and they moved haltingly, coming to a rest on the tip of Law’s sword. His gaze travelled the length of the blade up to Law’s pained face.

“...Law?” Luffy said hesitantly, voice soft. The look in his eyes was hurt and confused.

Law’s heart split. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. His teeth were clamped together, face contorted as he wept. His body shook with sobs, the tip of his sword swaying erratically above Luffy’s bound and bloodied form.

“I’m so sorry, Luffy,” Law gasped out, voice thick with grief. “I’m so, so sorry.”

His unwieldy arm lifted the nodachi up in preparation for a final downstroke. Law was spent, and could hardly fight against the strings anymore. Luffy’s eyes widened as he saw what Law was going to do, but he was powerless to do anything besides recoil slightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Law whimpered. “I’m so sorry, Luffy.” 

Doflamingo cackled one last time and lifted his fingers.

Then suddenly, the room was full of fire. 

Law felt the Parasite Strings controlling him sizzle in the heat and vanish. Suddenly free, the hilt of his nodachi slipped from his senseless hands and clattered to the floor next to Luffy’s body. Energy gone, Law slid to his knees and then crumpled on the floor. Heat held him against the ground and he could see flames licking over his hand. 

It didn’t hurt. It was just warm. 

Law could vaguely hear Doflamingo screaming, and twisted his head, ending up face to face with Luffy, laying a few feet away. His eyes were still half-open, and he looked just barely conscious. Law struggled to lift his hand, and reached for Luffy, trying to touch him. Luffy’s body was just out of reach, and Law’s hand fell to the ground with a soft thud, a few inches shy. Luffy’s eyes focused on the tattooed hand before again drifting to Law’s face.

“Luffy…” Law murmured. He watched the young pirate’s eyes glaze over and slide closed.

Then everything went black. 

 

\---

 

DELETED SCENE/BLOOPER -- In which, instead of saying something evil or chilling in this important moment, Doflamingo makes a dumb joke. 

(I wrote this and during the proofreading found it and just about died)

 

You don’t need to do this,” Law choked out, tears beginning to dribble over his cheeks. “Please, just stop. Take me instead of him. Torture me. Beat me. Rape me. Just please let Luffy go. I’ll do anything! I’ll do the surgery! PLEASE!” Law’s voice peaked with desperation as his hand grasped Luffy and pulled the small limp body into position.

“Oh, you’ll do the surgery, alright,” Doflamingo purred. His face twisted cruelly, and he cackled. “But you’ll do Mugiwara first!” 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hey! If you made it all the way down to here, congratulations! We're past the worst of this fic (as far as physical injury goes; there's still PLENTY of emotional baggage to work through before the end). 
> 
> Also, hope you guys enjoyed the deleted scene. I laughed my fucking ass off when I realized those were the words I had written; it sounded so stupid.
> 
> Next chap will be up sometime in the next week, so keep your eyes open~  
> じゃなあ~


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and his rescuer have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuwah sorry it's taken me so long to get this out! This week has thoroughly kicked my ass, but it's over now, thank god. Anyway, here's this week's chapter! It was kinda hard to write because it required a bit of a different tone from the last few, but I think I managed to get it to a place I like. Sabo was also pretty tricky to write, because we haven't seen that much of him in canon hahaha. 
> 
> Also, I love reading the comments from you guys; it makes me so happy to see how much you guys like my writing. Thank you all so much! 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: rape aftermath, torture aftermath, mentions of both
> 
> Really there's not much to warn about in this chapter; it's the tamest I've written for this fic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! See you at the end of the chapter!  
> じゃなあ~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. BUT I have completely caught up with the manga!

Bright afternoon sun splashed onto Law’s face, gently rousing him. His eyes cracked open and he peered groggily through thick lashes. It took him several moments to focus, but he was soon able to make out a few things. Above him, a ceiling of honey-colored planks creaked, and he could feel his body cushioned from beneath by the firm pliancy of a mattress. Still gazing serenely at the wood above his head, Law became aware of a rather rough--though not uncomfortable--texture against his skin: a thin woolen blanket. He sighed contentedly and his eyes fluttered closed. 

An instant later they were open again; there was still light shining on his face, and he squinted at the source. Sunlight was pouring through a round window, a porthole. Law positioned his head so he could look at it without being blinded. Was he was on a ship? With this new revelation, he noticed that the room around him was, in fact, gently swaying with what must be midday waves. 

Law laid back and relaxed his muscles. The smooth rocking soothed him, and he closed his eyes again. His body felt pleasantly warm, nestled as it was in the bedding. He let out another soft sigh, burrowing the side of his face deeper into the plush depth of the pillow beneath his head. This was much better than what he’d seen the last couple of times he’d woken up.

Wait.

Law’s eyes shot open as recent memories suddenly surged back into his mind. Doflamingo. A stone cell. Luffy. A bedroom. Screams. A torture room. Blood. Laughter. Tears, blotting his vision out. The sting of Doflamingo’s Parasite Strings. And--and--

Oh, God. What had he done? What had he DONE?

Law sat bolt upright in bed with a strangled, unintelligible howl tearing itself from his throat. Overlooked before, there was a blonde man dozing in a chair next to the bed, but Law hardly noticed as his cry roused the man, startling him awake.

“Uwah!” The man almost fell out of the chair, gripping the armrests tightly. His eyes were wide as he stared at Law in alarm.

Law was unfazed, lurching forward as though trying to climb out of bed. The blanket slipped down his bare and heaving chest. Tremulous and too-quick breaths wracked his lungs and he let out another low, pained cry. He felt a sharp twinge in his upper right arm, where he knew his stump was. Glancing down, Law froze.

His arm. It had been sewn back on. Bandages wrapped around Law’s bicep, binding the place where the limb had been separated. As Law watched, small red flowers bloomed beneath the gauze, evidence of his exertion. Being a doctor, he was normally collected when faced with a wound, but it was so much different when not on someone else’s body. The rising panic didn’t help, either.

“O-oh, God!” Law choked out, his voice wrung by mounting hysteria. Not thinking straight, he grabbed at his arm, clutching it. The pressure only made it hurt more, and he yelped. 

Nearby, the man in the chair had recovered. Law was vaguely aware of the guy jumping to his feet and bounding closer to the bed. The man pressed strong hands against Law's shoulders, trying to push him down onto the pillow. Law fought back, his own hands lashing out at his attacker, but the wound on his right arm screamed, unwilling to obey. Blinded by a wave of pain, Law felt his arms fall limply to his sides, and the man was able to hold him down, hands firm but gentle. Law's hearing cleared slightly and he could make out words being directed at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the man was saying. "Slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself. You need to rest."

Law twisted his head to the right, mostly to get out of the beam of light still coming in through the porthole. It took a moment for his vision to refocus, but as soon as it did his eyes locked onto--

"Luffy!" he cried, again fighting the man's warm grasp.

Luffy lay still on the bed next to him, and, looking past his prone body, Law could see another cot on the other side of Luffy's. They appeared to be in an infirmary. But instead of relief, Law felt himself overwhelmed by concern. Luffy wasn't moving, Law couldn't even tell if he was breathing, oh Luffy, Luffy--

"Luffy!" Law gasped out again, thrashing against the other man's efforts. In his weakened state, the surgeon could hardly budge under the strong grip of the man pinning him onto the bed. He could hear the man’s words as though they were coming to him from underwater.

“I know, I know, calm down. He’s okay, it’s okay, it’s alright, calm down--”

This continued until Law eventually exhausted himself, and let himself be laid back against the soft bed, quieted. The man felt the fight leave Law, and released his hold. He eyed Law for a moment, as though making sure the bedridden pirate wasn’t going to try and jump up again. Satisfied, the man took a step back and sat heavily in his chair, between the two cots holding Luffy and Law.

“Luffy’s okay?” Law croaked, eyes again darting to the still form in the other bed.

The seated man nodded. “Yes. He’s okay. Just sleeping.”

Now that Law had calmed down, he could see the gentle rise and fall of Luffy’s chest under the blanket. His straw hat lay on the bedside table. He was okay. Thank God.

Closing his eyes, Law let out a sigh full of unchecked relief. The unfamiliar man watched him from the chair, but didn’t say anything.

When Law opened his eyes a few seconds later, a tide of questions came with it. “Where are we? Who are you? What happened? Is Doflamingo--? Luffy--? How did--? What--”

The man’s eyes widened and he lifted a pair of white gloved hands, waving his open palms furiously at Law. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. One thing at a time.” He paused and pressed one hand to his own chest. “My name is Sabo, Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. I’m also Luffy’s older brother.” 

Law stared. 

Sabo shifted uncomfortably in the face of Law’s incredulity. “Well, we’re more like sworn brothers. It’s a long story, but Luffy and I grew up together. With Ace. The three of us are brothers. When we were younger, we shared cups of sake--”

Law tuned out the rest of what the guy was saying, running his eyes over him. Unruly blonde hair. Large eyes. Perhaps a few years younger than Law himself. So this was Sabo. Law recalled how Luffy had mentioned him in the cell they shared, and how he had flung his name in Doflamingo’s face while being tortured, using the name as a lifeline, something to hold onto. Hope.

“So,” Law interrupted Sabo’s reminiscing. “Are we on your ship, then?”

“Ah, no. We’re on…” The younger man thought for a moment, as though trying to think of how to put something delicately. He gave up and shrugged. “Well, we’re on a pretty creepy ship that for some reason looks just like Luffy. The captain is this loud green-haired man who cries a lot.”

Ugh. Law groaned internally at the thought of having to interact with Bartolomeo. He’d have to deal with that later.

“So, how did--?” Law started. “What about...this?” He gestured at his newly reattached arm, which was still aching from the earlier struggle. “I can do things like this easily with my devil fruit power, but I've never seen anyone else pull off a successful replantation, especially not with a limb that's been absent for more than a day. I mean,” and he flexed his hand. It hurt a little, but not unbearably. “Look at this. I can move my fingers! The nerves have been repaired; this is amazing. How did you pull this off?”

“Ah, well that actually wasn't me,” Sabo admitted. “As soon as the Straw Hats had helped get you and Luffy back to safety, these two little creatures came out of nowhere. One of them sewed your arm back on and the other cried all over you and suddenly you were whole again. It was pretty incredible, honestly. Then the two went to work on Luffy.” Sabo nodded at Luffy’s body on the other cot.

“Little creatures, huh?” Law sat up a little to examine his arm, curling the tattooed fingers carefully and turning his wrist. 

“Yeah. Robin and Long Nose told me they’re called the Tontatta, I think. The healing tears helped you and Luffy a lot, but there’s still a lot of damage that will take a while to heal.”

There was a brief pause, and after a few moments Law sensed a tension come into the air. He looked up at Sabo and saw that the man’s eyebrows had furrowed, his lips pressed together. Sabo’s eyes were locked on nothing, a dull intensity growing behind his unfocused pupils. Law pulled himself up all the way so he was sitting up in the bed, resting his injured arm in his lap. He cleared his throat.

“So, um--”

“Yeah.” Sabo snapped back to attention, and Law’s felt a flicker of alarm as the younger man fixed his eyes upon him. “Doflamingo.”

“Yeah. What happened?” Law was almost afraid to find out.

“That fucker,” Sabo spat. Law noticed his fingers clench into his palm, creating harsh wrinkles in the gloves. “I burned his body to a fucking crisp.”

Law’s eyes grew wide as small flames ignited on Sabo’s hands and shoulders, licking over his clothing. The fire on his shoulder lapped at the blonde curls of his hair, but didn’t ignite it. Law resisted the urge to draw back. 

The Mera Mera no Mi? That meant…

“I was so sure I had killed him.” The fire burned a little brighter and higher, and Law could feel the growing heat from where he sat. “I was so sure,” Sabo continued, flames beginning to creep out of his eyes. “But I heard Fujitora picked him up and he’s en route to Impel Down. And as much as I’d love to go finish the job, unfortunately I have other responsibilities. In fact, I’m shirking them right now, but I wanted to stay another day to see if Luffy woke up.”

“‘Another day’?” Law said sharply. “How long ha--”

“This is the third day.”

Law was silent for a moment, digesting. Three days. They’d been out for three days. And Doflamingo… Doflamingo was not dead, but severely injured at least, and on his way to Impel Down. Law would have loved to see the monster dead, but it looked like he’d have to settle for imprisonment. At least for now. Revenge could come at a later date, and Law would make sure it would be delivered from his own hands. 

His thoughts shifted to the solemn man before him. Sabo appeared to have the power of the Mera Mera no Mi, which meant he had to have gotten it from the Colosseum. Interesting. Not just anyone could pull that off.

Watching the steady flames on Sabo’s hands reminded Law of the last things he’d seen before falling unconscious back in Doflamingo’s dungeon. So he hadn’t been mistaken, as strange as it had seemed. Fire. There had been so much fire, but neither he nor Luffy were burned. The fire hadn’t been meant for them.

“You saved us,” Law said, looking straight into Sabo’s eyes. “Thank you.” 

“No, I should be apologizing. If I had just gotten there sooner…” Sabo trailed off for a moment, dropping his eyes briefly before bringing them sharply back up. He fixed Law with a hard stare. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I have some questions I’d like to ask you now.”

Law swallowed involuntarily, his mouth suddenly very dry. He knew exactly what Sabo would what to know.

“I--I know how it must have looked--” Law stammered.

“Hold on,” Sabo interrupted. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and fingers steepled. Law noticed the flames flare up slightly. “I want you to put yourself in my position for a moment.” 

Law felt almost physically pressed back by the intensity of Sabo’s gaze. He recoiled slightly and gripped the blanket, wincing as his right hand twinged. Sabo ignored his reaction and continued.

“Let me paint a picture for you. Imagine you’re admiring a new Vivre Card. You’ve just gotten it made. It belongs to your little brother, who you’ve reunited with,” Sabo said. He reached into his pocket. “Then, suddenly it starts smoking. And then burning. First one corner goes, then another, burning up, turning to ash, blowing away.”

Pulling his hand from his pocket, Sabo flashed a white paper card. Law could see that the edges were singed and uneven, burn marks licking across its surface. It was very small, about the size of a coin. Law bit the inside of his lip.

“You’re panicked. Your brother’s card is getting smaller and smaller, and it’s happening very quickly. You’re trying desperately to find him, following the pull of the card even as it burns. En route, you find his hat, but not him. You make it to the castle, manage to get inside with the help of your brother’s friends. You follow the card to the top reaches of the place. You see signs of a struggle. You see blood--”

Sabo broke off, eyes drifting down to the floor. Fire rose from his shoulders, and the entire right side of Law’s body could feel the fierce heat emanating from it. After a moment, Sabo composed himself and continued, face grim and tense.

“You see that a trail of blood drops is going the same way the card is pointing. You follow it down a long, dark staircase. You go quickly, afraid of what you’ll find. The card is getting smaller, impossibly small. It’s about the size of your thumbnail, and shrinking, burning.”

Law watched Sabo’s face grow dark even as his flames leapt higher, casting an orange glow on Law. The light flickered over Luffy’s sleeping figure in the other bed. 

“You finally get to the bottom of the stairs. You burst into the room. Doflamingo is there. Your brother is on the floor, naked, bound, covered in blood. He looks barely conscious. Someone is standing over him with a sword, about to bring it down. It’s Trafalgar Law, someone you were told you could trust. But there he is. Sword in hand. Blood on his pants.”

Sabo stopped and raised his eyes to meet Law’s. There was a long silence before either spoke, tension making the atmosphere thick. Law noticed that Sabo’s chair had made its way more firmly in between his cot and Luffy’s.

“I--” Law tried, but Sabo cut him off.

“I almost killed you right then and there, Trafalgar Law.” His words were sharp and Law knew he meant them. “But Robin had told me that you needed help too. That you were an ally. I trust that woman and you should thank her for your life. She’s saved it twice in the last three days.”

Law blinked, and the confusion must have shown in his face, because Sabo elaborated.

“When you were getting patched up and examined, I was told there was blood on your dick, and that it wasn’t yours. Robin and the others had to hold me back.” 

Law immediately dropped his gaze. His body felt suddenly numb, as though he was experiencing what had happened in that room all over again. Staring at his blanketed legs and feet, he could hardly feel his lips as they moved.

“I was being controlled. I swear I was.” His voice was quiet, broken.

As swiftly as they had flared up, the flames were quenched, snuffed out like a candle. Sabo sighed heavily, and from his peripheral vision Law saw Luffy’s brother put his head in his hands, hair covering his expression. The man’s voice was now heavy with shame and regret.

“I know. I understand that. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just--This is so--” Sabo paused, struggling to put his emotions into words. Finally, with an air of defeat, he finished. “This is just...so hard.” 

Law couldn’t even bring himself to feel relief that the man believed him. It was overwhelmed by the intense guilt pressing down on his own shoulders. He found himself dully wishing that Sabo had decided to kill him after all. Surely it would be better than this.

“I know what Doflamingo is capable of,” Sabo went on, running his hands through his blond hair. “I know of his powers, that he can manipulate people. There isn’t a soul in Dressrosa who doesn’t know at this point. I know it wasn’t you, Law.”

Law raised his listless eyes to look at Sabo, who was still talking.

“I know you didn’t do this to Luffy of your own volition. The Straw Hats assured me of your character and swore that you would never do such a thing. I believe them, and I believe you. But, I have to ask--”

Sabo lifted his head and fastened his eyes upon Law, who blinked.

“Why is my brother barely alive while you have so few injuries?” 

Law felt part of himself shrink. He didn’t speak.

Watching Law carefully, Sabo continued. “The most serious injury you have is a severed arm, but it’s been confirmed that you sustained that injury before your capture. From the way it was dressed, someone obviously treated it while you were in Doflamingo’s custody. But none of Luffy’s wounds were treated at all, and you have no additional injuries besides a bruised throat, which I would call minor when compared with what Luffy appears to have suffered.”

Law had closed his eyes, but he could tell Sabo was still watching him intently.

“Law. I want to know why Doflamingo only hurt Luffy.”

“I--” Law screwed his eyes shut even tighter, hands gripping the blanket. It felt like something was squeezing his chest, making it hard for him to breathe and even harder to try and speak. “I--just--I don’t--”

“He tortured him to get to you, didn’t he?”

Law jerked his face up, searching Sabo’s solemn face. “How--?”

“I know about your feelings towards my brother. Robin told me.”

Sabo saw the rapidly reddening Law open his mouth to interrupt, and held up a hand. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t care what Luffy gets up to in his spare time. His relationship with you is his business. But, since you’ve confirmed my theory, there is a second question I’d like to ask you.”

The bedridden pirate stared at the revolutionary. Sabo took Law’s silence as permission to continue.

“So Doflamingo hurt to Luffy in order to hurt you. That I can understand. It makes sense in a sick sort of way. But what I don’t get is,” Sabo leaned forward almost imperceptibly, riveted on Law. “If what you feel for Luffy is as strong as I’ve been led to believe, I can’t think of anything that you would refuse Doflamingo if it meant saving Luffy. So, here’s my question: 

“What could possibly mean more to you than my brother’s safety?”

Law's heart stopped. He could feel Sabo's eyes boring into him, and his breath caught in his throat. What was he supposed to say? The correct answer should be "nothing", but if that was the truth then Law wouldn't even be here. Maybe that would be better. 

As it was, Law saw no other way, so he closed his eyes and sighed mightily.

"He wanted my life," Law said simply. 

Sabo's eyes widened and an appalled expression crept onto his broad features. He opened his mouth to speak, but Law didn't stop.

"I had to choose between Luffy and death," Law said, words spilling from his mouth at an increasingly quick rate. "He wanted the Perpetual Youth Surgery from my Ope Ope no Mi. An operation that will kill me if performed. I didn't have any choice. There wasn't a choice, and Doflamingo knew that. He was just fucking with me. I asked him so many times to leave Luffy out of it, but he wouldn't listen. I wanted to give myself up. I wanted so badly to do it. But Luffy--Luffy wouldn't let me."

Law's voice was crumbling. "Even if there was the slimmest chance I could save Luffy, I wanted to take it. I even told him, I told Luffy that I wanted to do it, to give myself up, but he wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me. He made me promise. And then it got worse and worse and I was so close to saving him. I told Doflamingo he could have the surgery, and he stopped hurting Luffy and was going to do it, but then Luffy--Luffy wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let me die. Why wouldn't he let me die? I couldn't save him!"

Law knew how pathetic the words sounded as they left his lips. The shame and guilt drove into him like the spikes through Luffy's elbows, and he dropped his head, cradling it in his hands. "It's all my fault," he said, numbly. "I couldn't save him. It's all my fault."

Law heard the chair creak and felt a warm hand on his shoulder. 

"Luffy would never have let you die for him," Sabo said softly. "It's just the way he is. He’ll never let that happen to someone he cares about, and it’s clear to me that he cares about you a lot." 

Law's frame shook beneath Sabo's touch as he cried quietly into his hands, not letting the other man see his tears.

"I'm so sorry." Sabo rubbed Law's shoulder. "I didn't know. You're right; it was an impossible choice. Doflamingo is a sick bastard and he got what he deserved. It isn't your fault, Law. It was Doflamingo. It wasn't you. It's not your fault..."

Sabo's voice faded as Law's guilt stopped up his ears like wax.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The infirmary was dark. Sabo, gone hours ago. Laying awake in the blue darkness, Law stared at the ceiling, replaying Sabo's parting words over and over again in his head. 

The man had been visibly upset that he couldn't stay to see Luffy wake up, but he kept getting calls on a baby Den Den Mushi, and finally told Law that he needed to go. As he stood up and put his hat on, Sabo had turned one last time to Law. 

"Listen, Law. I want you to know that this is the second time I've walked in on someone torturing Luffy, and I'd really appreciate it if it were the last. Can you make sure of that for me?"

Law had been confused, but Sabo had smiled.

"I'm counting on you to take care of him. I know he's a handful, but he's lucky to have people like you who care about him so much. I leave him with you, Law."

And he'd left.

The dark infirmary was silent but for Luffy's quiet breathing and the gentle lapping of waves against the outer hull of the ship. Law turned over in his bed, restless and unable to get comfortable. He found himself facing Luffy, who still slept fitfully, flat on his back. The soft moonlight reflecting off the floorboards bounced up onto the side of Luffy's face, illuminating his profile with a soft glow. The scar on his cheek was clearly visible, standing out amid Luffy’s skin. Law watching the sleeping pirate for a moment more before slowly sitting up in his own cot.

Law's feet were bare, and the planks of the floor cool. The chilled boards pressed against the warm pads of Law’s feet, and he enjoyed the contrast. He soundlessly stepped out of bed and stood up. Carefully moving the chair Sabo had occupied earlier, Law sat down in it, next to Luffy's bed. 

Law watched Luffy's slack face move rhythmically with the inhale and exhale of his breath. His boyish features were calmer in sleep than Law had ever seen. Contorted by neither joy nor pain, Luffy looked like the image of serenity. 

As Law looked on, Luffy's forehead crinkled slightly as he frowned in his sleep. He murmured something unintelligible before his features smoothed out once again. Law felt a sharp pain in his chest. An unwelcome thought crept into his head, but he couldn’t brush it away: 

Was Luffy dreaming of what had happened? 

Unaware of his movements, Law found himself cradling Luffy's limp hand in both of his own. He was gentle, as though Luffy were made of glass. Stroking his fingers gently across the smooth skin on the back of Luffy's hand, Law felt a tingling behind his nose. 

The young pirate had bandages wrapped around his throat, where Law knew there had to a solid bruise in the soft skin, an amalgamation of marks from Doflamingo’s fingers, and from his teeth. Luffy’s elbows were splinted and wrapped firmly in bandages. Law supposed that the healing tears from the Tontatta had stopped the bleeding and healed the wounds partially, but the heavy gauge and padding gave away the damage that still remained. Law let his eyes slip down Luffy’s body. His chest was surely wrapped in bandages too, but not much could be done about the injuries in his--

As he clasped Luffy’s limp fingers between his own, tears Law couldn't control slipped down his cheeks. One dropped onto one of his wrists, and he almost flinched at the contact. His whole body felt like a raw nerve, skinned and left to the harsh air.

"I'm so sorry, Luffy." Law lowered his head to meet their intertwined hands, murmuring softly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened. For what I did to you. Oh, Luffy, how can you ever forgive me? Oh, Luffy...Luffy..."

His soft whispers became muffled sobs, and after a while they came to blend with Luffy's steady breathing and the creaking of the ship. The night softened all the sounds, tempering them into a low and gentle lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!! I know Luffy wasn't really in this one, but he's coming back in the next one! And then we can really get down to the comfort of hurt/comfort. Hold on to your butts! 
> 
> A couple notes before I sign off:  
> 1\. I forgot whether Law knew about the Tontatta or not, so I just decided he didn't really know.  
> 2\. The blood Sabo found and followed to the stairs leading to the torture room was from Luffy's nose after Doflamingo punched him.  
> 3\. I kept Doflamingo kind of alive because I wanted the story to realign with canon in some small way. Ship that asshole off to Pirate Prison, I say! And it might seem kind of far-fetched that Doflamingo could survive such an onslaught from Sabo, but remember that Sabo did do a similar thing to Burgess, and he still managed to make it out alive somehow.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is probably gonna run pretty long, so it might take me a little longer than usual. We'll just have to see, but I'll do my best to have it up in a week. Thanks for reading!  
> じゃなあ~
> 
> Edit: changed the name of the chapter 'cause I thought of a better one


	6. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has been avoiding Luffy, but Luffy is having none of it. 
> 
> Check the chapter notes for warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! 
> 
> Long time no see, everybody! Sorry it's been like two weeks since I've updated; I've gotten my ass kicked by schoolwork. But here at long last is another chapter! I'd also like to say thank you for everyone's comments on Chapter 5; they were all so positive!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: flashbacks, panic attacks, description of wounds, mention of past rape, awkward conversations
> 
> This chapter is the second most mild that I've written for this fic, so there aren't too many things to warn about. I hope you guys enjoy it! See you at the end of the chap!
> 
> じゃなあ~
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece or its characters.

Sifting tattooed hands through the crate of jumbled medical supplies, Law sorted the objects into bins on the desk before him. Bandages. Gauze. Antiseptic. All passed through his hands, but Law’s eyes were unseeing, glazed over as he worked. This was just the mind-numbing task he’d been needing, and he let his mind wander.

It had been a few days since Luffy had woken up. The younger pirate captain had slept for another forty-eight hours after Sabo left, and during that time the air on the ship had been heavy with tension.

The Barto Club had been nice enough, and the Straw Hats treated Law the same as they always had, but he couldn't help but sense that their cordiality was forced. The anxious tension had been stretched tight around the ship during the days before Luffy awoke. Law had felt as though wherever he turned he could feel eyes on him, accusatory and biting. But he had never actually caught anyone looking at him that way, and he wondered if he had been imagining things. Regardless, Law had felt a rift begin to open between him and the rest of the people on the ship while Luffy slept. In this way, they had continued on their course to Zou, following Bepo's Vivrecard.

Then, a few days ago, Luffy had woken up. Law had never felt the atmosphere of a place change so quickly. The four Straw Hats were ecstatic, Franky and Usopp hardly able to contain their joy. Those two had cried all over Luffy when he had awoken, while Zoro and Robin watched, smiling and relieved. Bartolomeo and his crew had all but lost their minds in joy, they were so beside themselves.

Law had wandered into the room to briefly see how Luffy was. The younger pirate hadn't disappointed; he had seemed his usual robust and bouncy self. He had had a little trouble moving his elbows, but aside from that it looked like he wasn't in much pain. Law had allowed himself a small smile of relief, leaning against the doorframe and watching the Straw Hats present reunite with their captain. 

Then Luffy had caught his eye, and Law had felt a sharp and cold pain in his chest. Guilt. Even looking at Luffy's wide and innocent eyes had immediately taken Law back to their torment, and he had found his face frozen in an uncomfortable expression of pained dismay. All that had happened, all that he'd done, suddenly seemed so much more visceral than they had in the days while Luffy slept. With growing nausea, Law had realized then that he had been trying to forget. Trying to bury it.

Struggling to breathe normally, Law had turned and stumbled away from the infirmary. He couldn't face Luffy. God, what was he even supposed to say to him? Nothing he could say could ever fix what had happened. There was no point in talking.

Luffy didn't seem to agree, because he had tried to approach Law several times after awakening. In the galley, on the deck, anywhere he could find the older pirate. But Law wasn't ready to talk, nor sure if he ever would be, so he had taken to hiding from Luffy any way he could. He'd found that the small storage room adjacent to the infirmary worked well as a hiding place. In fact, it was where he was now, stuffed into the small space. Luffy rarely visited the main room, so Law was virtually invisible to the young rubber man. He'd spent much of the last three days sorting through all the medical supplies in the small room, and in his boredom had even put together a makeshift examination room with empty crates and boards. The Barto pirates apparently didn't have a doctor, instead calling up "Gammy" periodically to find folk remedies for any ailments. At least now if anyone got injured, Law would be prepared to deal with it. Nothing made Law feel better than being prepared.

He was not prepared for a sudden voice to come exuberantly out of nowhere.

"Oh! There you are!" 

Law jumped and fumbled some of the glass bottles of antiseptic he'd been moving from crate to bin. They fell from his fingers and towards the floor. Reflexively, Law held out a hand and summoned a small room, acting too quickly to even bother announcing it. Accompanied by a subtle humming noise, the blue aura spread from his palm and enveloped the falling bottles. Immediately they froze in midair. Law curled his fingers and directed the bottles through the air and neatly into their proper place in the bin. He sighed and released the room, the low thrumming sound gone. 

Law already knew who it was who had come to disturb him. He didn't turn around, instead continuing to sort the supplies.

"Mugiwara-ya," he said, trying to sound impassive. He focused hard on the objects passing between his fingers. Law didn't want to see Luffy nor talk to him, couldn't bear to look at him. Every glance was a reminder of what he'd done, that he could never undo. "What do you need?"

"Oh, uhh." Luffy sounded a little taken aback at Law's tone. "Ah, well, I haven't seen you around much, y'know?" 

"I've been busy." 

"Yeah," Luffy said, a little less confident in the face of Law's cold reply. "Well, I just--"

Law gave an irritated sigh and turned around abruptly. His words, strained by emotions he didn't want to confront, came out harsh.

"Mugiwara-ya. I'm in the middle of something. I don't want to talk about it right now. If you need something, say it. If not, leave." 

Standing in the doorway, Luffy's body seemed to crumple in on itself a little at Law's words. He wore no shirt, and Law could see the bandages stretching across his chest, covering the wound there. His elbows were bound as well, though the splints were no longer needed. The bandages around Luffy's throat had been removed, and the bruises, only slightly faded, stood out even against Luffy's heavily tanned skin. The young man cast his eyes down to the floor, looking small in the doorframe. 

Law felt a sharp pang. He shouldn't have said he didn't want to talk. Of course Luffy would want to talk about what had happened. He probably had a million questions. But Law couldn't even begin to think how he was going to tell Luffy everything. Thoughts swirled around his head, starting to drown him, until Luffy spoke, interrupting Law's guilt trip.

"I don't wanna talk about it either," the small pirate admitted sheepishly, still looking at his feet. "But I do need something." 

Law blinked. Luffy didn't want to talk about it? He allowed a small amount of relief to warm insides, calming him and banishing any confusion at Luffy’s words. Softened further by the sweet relief and Luffy's oddly timid demeanor, Law’s voice was gentler when he spoke next. "What is it, Mugiwara-ya?" 

Luffy bit his lip and looked up, meeting Law's eyes. "Well...I think I'm sick, Torao."

"Sick?" Law felt a wave of concern and panic rising in him. Luffy couldn't have caught something from Doflamingo, could he? Law hadn't even considered the possibility of any sort of sexually transmitted diseases. He had been so sure that despite everything, Doflamingo was clean. The man took care of himself, surely? On top of all that had happened, Luffy couldn't have-- It would be too much, too unfair. Law felt his body tensing up as his thoughts began to tower over him.

Luffy was watching Law and took the older pirate's body language the wrong way. 

"Please, Torao." His voice was low. "You're the only doctor on board and I'm...I'm kinda scared. I've never been sick before." 

Law mentally shook himself, coming back to the present. "It'll be okay," he said, half reassuring himself. "Why don't you take a seat and tell me what's wrong?" 

Luffy brightened a little and followed Law's gesture to the crude examination table. The small pirate hopped up onto the flat top, and Law didn't miss the slight frown of discomfort that washed across Luffy's face, gone an instant later. The doctor felt a growing suspicion.

Was that--?

Luffy settled himself more fully on the table, legs dangling off the edge. He again winced almost imperceptibly, but then his features smoothed over. Kicking his feet slightly, Luffy looked expectantly at Law, a small smile on his lips. Law realized that the younger pirate had forgotten the other half of his instructions.

Law cleared his throat, worry still gripping him by the arm. "So, can you tell me what's wrong, Mugiwara-ya?"

"Ah, that's right!" Luffy stilled his legs and the innocence in his face stabbed Law like needles. Images from that day flashed before Law's eyes, and he had to force himself to focus on Luffy's words as the younger pirate went on. "Well, it's weird, 'cause I've been kinda hurting? My body has been hurting." 

Law felt his eyebrows draw in. "Hurting in what sense?"

"Hmm..." Luffy had a contemplative look on his face, a rare sight. "It's kinda hard to describe, 'cause it doesn't feel like the kind of hurt from a sword. It doesn't feel like getting cut or stabbed."

"Is it from the burn on your chest?" Law asked.

Luffy shook his head. "No, it doesn't feel like a burn either. At least, not an outside burn.”

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I guess it does feel kinda burn-y," Luffy admitted. "But it feels like the inside of me is burning, instead of the outside.”

Law felt his heart beat a little quicker, sweat forming on his palms. He could see where this was going and the tension in him drew even tighter.

Luffy continued. "But it's not coming from my chest, Torao!"

Law forced himself to remain stoic, voice low and measured. "Where does it hurt, Mugiwara-ya? Can you tell me?"

"My back hurts a lot, especially down by my butt," Luffy said, reaching to rub the small of his back tenderly. "Also, my legs hurt too. It's a weird hurt. It feels kinda like my muscles are trying to stretch but they can't."

"You can't stretch?" Concern threaded its way into Law's tone.

"I can, but it kinda hurts."

Law stood up from his chair and approached Luffy. He reached out a hand to touch Luffy's knee, but stopped himself. "Can you show me where it hurts on your leg?" 

Luffy drew a finger across the fabric of his shorts, indicating the muscle on the inside of his thigh. "Right here. On the other leg too." 

"Is it okay if I touch it?"

"Yeah, I don't care." 

Gathering himself against the emotions threatening to burst through his mental barricades, Law put his hand on Luffy's thigh. He could feel the young man's warmth through the fabric, and almost recoiled, remembering the way he had been forced to touch this same body only days ago. Setting his jaw, Law pushed the thoughts aside and pressed his thumb against the muscle Luffy had shown him, gently increasing the pressure. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across the taut flesh, feeling the knots and stiffness beneath the cloth and skin.

"Does it hurt when I rub it like this?" Law asked, leaning back.

Luffy shook his head. "No, it actually feels kind of good. It makes it feel less tight." 

Law nodded slightly to himself, withdrawing his hand. "Your muscles feel stiff. You should have someone massage them for you." 

Luffy opened his mouth, but Law cut him off before he had even gotten a word out. 

"No, I have stuff to do, Mugiwara-ya. You'll have to ask someone else for a massage."

"Okay, okay," Luffy laughed, before changing tact. "But Torao, what's the matter with me? You didn't say." 

"It seems like your muscles are tense," Law said, turning away. He moved back to his chair, preparing to resume sorting at the desk. Back turned to Luffy, he let relief loosen his features. Thank God. Thank God it wasn't a disease. 

"Since your muscles are sore, that's probably the pain you've been feeling," Law continued. "They've been stretched past their limit and they need to heal. Don't worry, soreness is normal for what you've gone through and it’ll go away in a short time. You just have to make sure not to overexert yourself. If you're in a lot of pain, I found some painkillers you can ta--"

"Torao." Luffy interrupted him, voice low.

"What?" Law heard his tone and turned around. He was surprised to see a very solemn Luffy sitting on the table, face scrunched. "It's okay, Mugiwara-ya. This is normal."

"Not for me, Torao." 

Law was puzzled. "What do you mean? Not getting sick is one thing, but surely you've had muscle pain before--"

In answer, Luffy pinched his own cheek and stretched it out to an inhuman length, revealing his teeth. He released the skin, letting it snap back in place. Law felt his eyes widen in realization.

Oh.

Law scrabbled for the chair, pulling it into place beneath him as he dropped into it. Heart pounding, he leaned forward and put his head in his hands, eyes closed.

"That bastard! Son of a bitch!"

Luffy's voice rose slightly in confusion. "What? What is it, Torao?"

Law gritted his teeth, trying not to lose his head and failing. He moved his hands and ran them through his hair, weaving the fingers together at the nape of his neck. Furious and panicked, Law still managed to answer Luffy.

"That fucker used Busoshoku Haki on his dick! He must have done it in the torture room, when I couldn't see." When he was crying. "Fuck!"

"Oh." Luffy's voice was small.

"That must be why you're still hurting even though you're made of rubber. That fucker! I'll fucking kill him--"

Law stopped in his tracks, voice dying in his throat as another wave of realization struck him. If Luffy was still feeling muscle pain from the assault of Haki, then what sort of internal damage could he have suffered? Law could remember the violence of Doflamingo's thrusts. How he had driven into the small body like a drill through concrete. And the blood. God, there had been so much blood. 

Law lifted his head and looked at Luffy. The smaller pirate was stock-still, eyeing Law in his chair. His eyes were wide with confusion and alarm. Law let his own gaze drift down to Luffy's legs, to his shorts. How wounded was Luffy, really? 

"Torao?" 

Law sighed and leaned back in his chair, regarding Luffy. How was he supposed to deal with this? He settled for bluntness. Luffy could understand that.

"I'm just worried about the wounds you might have internally." 

"Oh." From the look of realization on Luffy's face, he needed no further explanation. "From Mingo’s Busoshoku Haki."

"Yeah. He could have caused some serious damage." Law put his hands behind his head, unable to find a comfortable position. "Have you felt any extreme pain from there?"

Luffy blinked. "Well, yeah, Torao. It hurts."

He said it like it was obvious, and it really was. Law felt like a bit of an idiot, adding to the helplessness that was building in him. This was all so awkward. He thought he and Luffy had managed to distance themselves from the whole ordeal, but of course the physical always came back to haunt them. 

Law almost wanted to cry from the emotions wracking him. It was all so unfair, and he felt so useless. He hadn't been able to save Luffy from Doflamingo, and he could hardly help even now. There wasn't much to be done for wounds in that location except to apply ointment and keep them as clean as possible, but how was Law supposed to help Luffy do that when he could barely bring himself to even touch him? Even just thinking about putting his hands on the soft skin had Law trying hard to push memories out of his head. The feel of Luffy's unconscious body in his hand. The easy give of his ruined entrance against Law's dick. The blood, overflowing around him and spilling to the stone floor. Law's own screams and sobs--

"Hey." 

Luffy's voice interrupted Law's flashback and he managed to tear himself back to reality. The doctor met Luffy's eyes and found a determined strength residing there. Once Luffy knew he had Law's attention, he went on. 

"We should check out the wounds."

Law gaped. "What? No, Mugiwara-ya--"

"I want you to check the wounds," Luffy said plainly. 

"Mugiwara-ya, I can't--"

"Why not?" Luffy's eyebrows pulled together. He was clearly baffled, and a little frustrated too. "You're a doctor. What's the problem?" 

Of course. Luffy didn't know. He had been unconscious. He had no idea what Doflamingo had forced Law to do. Law closed his eyes briefly before reopening them.

"I just...Mugiwara-ya, I really don't think--I mean, what if it hurts you? What if--"

Luffy's fist suddenly slammed against the table he was sitting on, cutting Law off. The surgeon looked at him in surprise. 

"Stop!" Luffy's eyes were screwed shut, mouth pulled into a snarl. "Shut up, Torao. I'm sick of this! I'm so sick of this!" 

The small and agitated pirate leapt down from the examination table, landing with a heavy stomp. He stood before Law, his stance wide as though he were in battle. Law could see Luffy's teeth gritting, working his jaw muscles. 

"Everyone on this ship has been treating me like I'm so damn fragile!" Luffy yelled at Law. "Rooster Head, my nakama, even you! I can't say one thing to anyone without receiving pity, and I hate it! I'm not made of glass! I'm not gonna break like some doll! I'm sick of everyone tiptoeing around me! Sick of it!"

Luffy stalked closer to Law, but the older pirate felt rooted to the spot by Luffy's onslaught. 

"I've been looking all over this ship for you for the last two days! You've been avoiding me, haven't you?! Everyone has been trying so hard to help me, but no one knows what I need, not even you! I'm sick of feeling helpless!" 

Luffy snaked out a hand and seized the collar of Law's shirt, yanking the doctor out of his chair and close to his face. 

"Listen, Torao. I want to know how bad those wounds inside me are, and I want to know now." 

Luffy's eyes were large and fiery as he stared Law down. Law felt riveted, unable to even struggle against Luffy, who had pulled him halfway up and out of his seat. The two pirates stared at each other before Luffy said one last thing. 

"Please, Torao." His voice was softer for a moment, and then it raised again, suddenly. "I can't fight it if I don't know what it is!" 

With those words, Law felt as though he could suddenly see right into Luffy. The small pirate's eyes were blazing, but Law could see through the flames, to what was beyond. Luffy was afraid, and confused. He didn't understand why everyone was acting the way they were. He didn't fully understand why he was hurting. Law could sense the ball of confused and tangled fear beneath Luffy's outer shell. He could feel those intense emotions emanating from Luffy, and wondered if others had felt this wave of emotion like heat coming from him, Law, that day when Doflamingo had taken him the first time. Law wanted to reach out and touch the anger, fear, frustration, confusion in Luffy, but knew there was nothing he could do to untangle the knot. There was only one thing he could do right now.

"Okay," Law said softly, inches from Luffy's furious face. "Okay, I'll check the wounds for you, Luffy." 

The smaller pirate's face immediately changed, relief sweeping over him and obscuring the raw emotions Law had seen only moments before. Before Luffy could say anything else, Law grasped his hand, uncurling the rubber fingers from his collar. 

"I'm gonna need you to go to the table and bend over it. With your pants down, please," Law said brusquely, trying to ignore the pit of anxiety swirling in his stomach. He had to do this; it was what Luffy wanted. Law could help dispel some of those overpowering emotions the younger pirate was feeling, so he steeled himself and turned to look through the medical supplies on the desk for a pair of gloves. 

Luffy moved away from him and to the examination table, and Law heard the rustling of clothing from behind him. He swallowed, trying to focus on the task at hand. Luffy was just another patient. It was going to be okay. It was going to be alright. He could do this. He could touch Luffy. What Doflamingo had made Law do was never going to happen again. 

Law pulled on one of the latex gloves he'd found in the crates of medical supplies. With his ungloved hand, he took a bottle of medical lubricant and popped the cap open. He poured some of the gel onto two of his gloved fingers, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. He could do this. It was going to be okay. 

"Okay, Torao. I'm ready." Luffy's voice rang out from behind Law.

Bracing himself, Law turned. Perhaps under different circumstances, he might have been aroused by the sight of Luffy's bare ass being presented to him, but as it was, Law only felt intense panic starting to mount. As Law forced himself to approach the examination table, flashbacks to the torture room hit him like bricks. Their positions were so similar. 

Oh God, oh God. 

No! Law thought, shaking his head as he came nearer to Luffy. That wasn't going to happen again. Never again! He wouldn’t hurt Luffy like that.

Hardening his resolve, Law placed his free hand on Luffy's left ass cheek. He gently pulled the flesh to the side, to better see Luffy's entrance. Luffy hissed, and Law's eyes grew wide with what he saw. 

Law had never seen anything more swollen. What should have normally been a small bud of tightly puckered muscle was now bright red and inflamed, straining at the skin as though it were a sore trying to burst. Law could hardly see where the opening was, the swollen muscles were pinching so tightly together in the small space available to them. The skin was smooth and strained, raw like meat. Law knew that this part of Luffy's body must also be rubber, but Doflamingo's cruel use of Busoshoku Haki in addition to the kairouseki must have torn Luffy apart. There weren't many things that went unaffected by such force, and rubber was apparently not one of them. 

"Oh--" Law gasped despite trying not to. 

Luffy tried to twist around. "What? What is it?" 

Law swallowed, knowing Luffy wouldn't appreciate sugar coating. "It's not good."

"Mm." Luffy quieted, and Law had the feeling that he'd only confirmed Luffy's own suspicions. 

"I'm going to touch it now. Is that okay?" Law asked. "It's probably going to hurt." 

Luffy nodded his head forward, once. "Do it. I'm ready." 

"Okay. Try to relax; it'll make it easier." Law pressed his lubricated and gloved fingers against Luffy's swollen anus, as gently as he could. Luffy tensed at the sensation, and Law could hear the rubber man's teeth grating together. 

"Shh," Law murmured, rubbing the lubricant over the center of the raw skin. The heat coming off of it was incredible. Luffy was trembling in Law's hands, and Law found himself starting to shake slightly as well. His next words were meant for both of them. "Relax, it's okay." 

Law could feel Luffy's muscles slowly loosen, and he traced his fingers closer to the middle, where the entrance surely must be, hidden in the folds of inflamed flesh. Given the state of the outside, Law guessed that he'd only be able to get one finger inside, if that. 

"I'm going in now. Are you ready?" 

"Yes," Luffy hissed, and Law could hear the pain in his voice. 

Law braced himself against what he knew was going to happen, repeating mental encouragement to himself. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. You can do this. It has to be done. 

"Don't forget to breathe," Law told Luffy. He watched Luffy's back expand with the inhale, and in that moment pressed a single wet finger into the knot of muscle. 

The sensations were immediate. Warmth, intense and pulsating heat, engulfed Law's finger. He could feel Luffy squeezing him, muscles clenched around the invading digit. Luffy's body was trying to fight him. Law was briefly lost in the feeling of being inside Luffy, and he was only pulled back when he felt Luffy’s squirming around his finger.

Blinking almost blearily, Law looked down at Luffy, still bent over the table in front of him. The small pirate was trying hard to breathe through clenched teeth, air whistling in and out harshly. 

Immediately guilt flooded through Law. Seeing Luffy like this, fighting the pain, muscles tense and jumping, took him back to the torture room. Except this time it was him inflicting pain on Luffy. God, what was he doing? Law found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move. His eyes were fixed on Luffy's trembling back, bare but for the bandages wrapped around to cover his chest wound. Law could see sweat starting to bead on the skin, breaking and flowing down the curve of Luffy's back. Law couldn't move, finger still penetrating Luffy.

"Laaaaaaw," Luffy groaned through his locked jaw. "Please hurry. It huuurts." 

Luffy’s pained voice shook Law out of his reverie, and he suddenly remembered what he was doing. The doctor curled the finger inside of Luffy as gently as he could, trying to feel his walls. 

Without warning, Luffy arched his back and screamed, unable to fight the pain anymore. 

"AAAH! LAW! AAAAAAH!" Luffy started bucking beneath Law's hands, as though he were trying to get away from the older pirate. "PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! AAAH!"

Half numb, Law immediately released Luffy and pulled his finger from him. As Law stumbled backwards, Luffy crawled further onto the examination table, as though still trying to escape. The small pirate flipped onto his side, glancing back at Law while his hands grasped at the table. Fear and pain shone from Luffy's eyes, piercing Law right to his core. His breath hitched. God, had he just-- What had he done? 

Stunned and breathing heavily, Law looked down at his wet, gloved hand. His eyes were hardly able to focus. Red. Red on his finger, on his hand. Blood. The lubricant diluted it, masking Law's hand in a sickly pink hue. 

Law looked from his hand to Luffy. The red of the blood was seared into Law's vision, and he was starting to feel sick, remembering the blood pouring from Luffy after Doflamingo had finished with him. The blood and semen. 

"Oh god," Law choked out, frenziedly ripping off his glove. He threw it to the ground and kicked it into a corner like an insect. "Oh god, Luffy--I'm so sorry, are you okay? Luffy?"

Luffy didn't say anything, his eyes still blown with fear and pain. He had drawn his knees up and close to his chest, hugging himself and wincing. Those eyes, large and blank, stared fixedly at nothing, at the air, but in what seemed like raw terror. Luffy was completely frozen, his chest the only thing moving, heaving.

"Luffy?" Law asked again, moving towards him. He reached a hand out to touch the small pirate as he approached. "Luffy!" 

Luffy blinked, and his eyes drifted to Law's outstretched hand, which was growing nearer. He flinched away from the doctor, pressing himself against the wall behind the the table. Law dropped his own hand, feeling numbness creeping over him.

"Luffy...?" 

Eyes still wide and terrified fixed upon him, and Luffy finally spoke, his voice small.

"It hurt. It hurt so much." Luffy's face was beginning to crumple, the corners of his mouth turning down, lower lip pressing up. 

It felt as though someone were squeezing Law's heart in their fist, though he knew it was still safe in his chest. He couldn't even speak, merely watching Luffy with lips parted as though to apologize again. But no apology was good enough. It would fix nothing.

"Law," Luffy whimpered, gripping his knees to his chest so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "Law, why did you do that to me? It felt like what Doflamingo did. Why did you do it?" 

Law's mouth was as dry as cotton. He couldn't breathe, and felt suddenly lightheaded. 

"I--I--"

There was nothing he could say. The numbness crept up his body and smothered Law's heart in his chest. He took a shaky breath, and a strange and sudden calm overtook him.   
He knew what he needed to do. To make this right.

When Law spoke, it was in a measured and clinical voice. "There’s some tearing in your rectal lining. The only thing we can do is wait for it to heal over. There are are painkillers in the bin over there. They're the red pills. Don't take more than three at a time." 

Confusion rose in Luffy's eyes, pushing aside the fear and pain. He watched Law, who stiffly nodded at him. Law could see the expression on Luffy's face change to concern as he turned to leave the room. 

"You'll have to excuse me, Mugiwara-ya. I have other things to attend to. The pain will go away soon after you take the analgesic. It’ll help with the swelling, too." He walked towards the door.

"Wait! Law! Are you okay? Wait!" 

Luffy's voice echoed in Law's mind as he left the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, what is gonna happen??? These boys need some real heart-to-heart conversation, 'cause they are both a MESS. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Finals are coming up, so the next one will be up sometime in the next couple weeks.
> 
> Also, I have the entire fic roughly mapped out at this point. As of now, there are going to be ten chapters total! I hope you guys like what I have planned. See you next time!
> 
> じゃなあ~


	7. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law experiences a restless night.
> 
> See the chapter notes for warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter sooner than anticipated! I'm pretty happy with this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> A NOTE: So you'll be surprised to hear that this chapter has more explicit non-con in it. I swear, you're gonna start reading it and think that I've posted to the wrong fic, but just keep reading and it'll make sense! I have a special warning for this because I personally think it's a little more disturbing than any of the Doflamingo/Luffy stuff from previous chapters, mainly because it's less removed, and it also gets fairly gnarly near the end. But I'm sure if you've made it this far into the fic, you'll handle it just fine! Just wanted to give you a heads up. 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: explicit non-con/rape, body horror, suicide attempt
> 
> See you guys at the end of the chapter!  
> じゃなあ~

Law could taste the salt in Luffy's sweat as he bit down on the younger man's shoulder. Luffy cried out, arching his back up against Law's chest and abdomen as the other man continued to thrust deep inside him. The younger man was on his belly, crushed into the bed by Law's body. Caught up in the feeling and heat of Luffy wrapped so tightly around his cock, Law increased the pressure on the younger man's wrists and closed his own eyes, moving quicker and more erratically. 

"Mmmm, you feel so good," Law growled into Luffy's ear. He sucked another mark onto the younger man's already mottled shoulders.

Luffy gave a low and wretched sob, his body hitching helplessly between Law's and the mattress. He tightened around Law and the older pirate could feel an orgasm building. Luffy had already come, and his oversensitive muscles spasmed, contracting around Law's cock. The pace quickened, Law's breath rasping harshly next to Luffy's ear. With the smaller man's face buried in the pillow, Luffy was muffled, though Law could still make out quiet sobbing sounds. 

"Louder," Law hissed, tightening his grip on Luffy's wrists.

The small pirate yelped in pain, rearing up slightly from the pillow, and the sound made Law feel heady. Without warning, Law came, hips pressed deep into the younger man as he rode out his orgasm. Luffy groaned and pressed his face back into the pillow, body limp.

With a wet noise, Law withdrew, moving to Luffy's side. He languidly rolled the smaller man onto his back, revealing Luffy's face. 

The small pirate's eyes were red from crying, his upper lip swollen and raw. As Law leaned in and gave him a bruising kiss, he moaned, but the sound was too sharp to be pleasure. Tears glistened on his cheeks as Law pulled away. 

"Please," Luffy whispered, voice weak with desperation. "Please, just stop." 

Silencing him with another kiss, Law ran a long hand down Luffy's body, over his chest muscles and down to his hips. Luffy whined, but Law bit the younger man's lip and sucked on it, hard, making the noise die in Luffy's throat. Smirking, Law pulled away, watching for Luffy's reaction as he wrapped a hand around the small man's limp cock. His mouth free, Luffy immediately resumed pleading. 

"Law, stop, pleaaaase." Luffy's voice was strained and small, as though he were fighting off a breakdown. "Please, I don't want this--" He lifted his hands and weakly pressed them against Law's chest, trying to push the bigger man off of him. 

Law felt a wicked grin crawl onto his face before taking both of Luffy's wrists in his free hand and pinning them roughly above the young pirate's head, forcing them down into the mattress. Luffy groaned and tried to pull free, but Law's grip was too strong and he only ending up bucking his hips, left gasping at the feeling of Law's other hand, harsh against his sensitive skin.

Luffy let out a choked sob from deep in his chest. "Law, please stop, please--"

"Shhh," Law muttered, and gave Luffy's now hard cock a vicious squeeze, scraping a nail against the head. Luffy cried out and writhed in Law's grasp, his muscles rippling. 

"Ahhh! Haaaaah!" 

Still holding the smaller man down with one hand, Law released Luffy's dick and traced a teasing finger down the shaft. Luffy quivered at the light touch, gasping as it ghosted over his balls and past them. Law paused to force Luffy's legs open. Luffy resisted, trying to squeeze his thighs together, but Law put a thumb halfway between Luffy's cock and his entrance, and pressed firmly into the skin there. Luffy arched his back sharply, rising up off the mattress as he gasped for breath, the resistance draining from him.

"Oh, god!" The younger man screwed his eyes shut, as though he were trying to block out what was happening, but Law didn't appreciate being ignored. He stroked that same spot again, a little harder. 

"Aaaah!" Luffy's head was thrown back as far as he could get it, pressing hard against the bedding. His eyes were still shut tightly, mouth open and gasping, chest heaving.

Law chuckled lowly. Uncurling a finger, he positioned it adjacent to his thumb, sandwiching the sensitive flesh. With one deft movement, Law pinched Luffy there, hard. 

It was like a small explosion had gone off inside Luffy, jolting his slight frame. Chest pushing into the air, straining against the curve of his back as his hips ground down, he screamed. 

"AAAAHH! AAH, PLEASE!"

"Please what?" Law asked, rolling the skin between his thumb and forefinger. He steadily increased the pressure, still pinning Luffy's wrists with his other arm. "Are you asking for more?" 

Luffy bucked, trying unsuccessfully to jerk out of Law's hold. Trapped in between Law's hands, one above and one below, Luffy's choked words had a tantalizing air of desperation to them. 

"NO! PLEASE STOP! STOP! AAAAH!"

Shifting his hand, Law released the sensitive skin. Luffy's muscles immediately relaxed, and he fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath and whimpering. He only got a moment of reprieve as Law groped his way further between Luffy's legs, down to the puckered and still-wet hole. Without warning, he probed a fingertip inside, swirling it around.

Luffy stiffened again, and his efforts against Law's hold redoubled. "Wait! Wait, stop! Don't--!"

"What's the matter?" Law added another finger, coyly feigning ignorance. He curled them inside Luffy, feeling the younger man's walls tighten around him. 

"Please--Oh!" Luffy's eyes shot wide open as Law's fingers brushed against a spot inside him. "Oh, God!" 

Law smirked and did it again, Luffy's body trembling from uncontrollable pleasure. The oversensitive and taxed muscles convulsed around Law's fingers. Luffy was shaking his head, trying to fight off the sensations. 

"Aah! Please! Law, please! It hurts! It hurts, please stop! Don't--haaah!"

Removing his fingers, Law shifted, reaching up to take one of Luffy's wrists in his other hand. He callously moved them from above Luffy to pin at either side of the younger man's head. Kicking Luffy's legs further apart and bracing himself on Luffy's wrists, Law moved in between the small man's knees, sliding closer to just barely brush the head of his own dick against Luffy's used entrance. The feel of the slick and warm flesh only fueled Law's hunger, and he pushed eagerly against it, feeling the slight give.

Luffy's entire body was shaking uncontrollably, and his face, inches from Law's, was full of terror. Whimpers spilled from his lips and nose, fear drawing the tones out long and pitchy. Words rode panicked breaths out of his mouth, small and hot against Law's skin.

"Please, Law, please, you don't need to do this. Please, it hurts, it hurts so much. Please stop, I don't want--"

Fresh tears overflowed Luffy's eyes and began to drip down his face as Law pressed deeper into him, the spent muscles of his entrance starting to give way around the head of Law's cock. His features crumpled like a piece of paper, wadded and thrown away. 

"Oh god," Luffy sobbed as Law rutted slowly into him, driving slightly deeper with every thrust forward. The smaller man began to cry noisily, face and voice broken by fear. "Oh god, it's going to hurt so much, please stop, oh god, oh god--"

"You feel that?" Law drew closer, hissing into Luffy's ear. He ground his dick deeper, feeling Luffy's thighs strain around him. Law's hard flesh slowly pushed further in, and he could feel the walls pulsing around him in a frantic rhythm, like the heartbeat of an injured bird. 

"You feel that?" Law repeated, and Luffy's breath hitched on a note of pain as Law drove deeper, too fast. "You feel what you do to me? You make me want you so bad. Everything you do."

Luffy was weeping, his voice jolted rhythmically by pain as Law began pushing in in earnest. 

"Oh, god! Aah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Luffy choked out. The words were wet. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, just please stop, please, oh god, please--"

Law cut him off with a vicious bite, sinking his teeth deep into Luffy's shoulder. Luffy's body rose up against his, arms straining in Law's strong grasp. Twisting his neck away and to the side, Luffy screamed in pain. 

"AAAAAH!"

As soon as he heard the cry, Law immediately thrust his hips violently forward, forcing Luffy open to take the rest of him. His body gave way, granting Law hot and wet entrance. Luffy's pulse thundered around him as the younger man screamed again, this time managing to form words. 

"AAAAAAAH! AAAAAH! PLEASE STOP OH GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH PLEASE STOP LAW PLEASE IT HURTS IT HURTS PLEASE STOP AAAAAH--"

Luffy's pained screams were abruptly and violently cut off, as though his throat had been slit. Law, still biting into Luffy's shoulder, felt the man beneath him fall still, his body losing its warmth. 

"What--?" Law opened his jaw, releasing Luffy's shoulder. There was a strong metallic taste on his tongue, and he looked down in confusion. Where he had marked Luffy was a curved row of puncture marks, as though he'd been bitten by a shark instead of a human. Even more baffling were the thin streams of blood that began tracing their way from the bite wounds, even as Law watched. He hadn't bitten Luffy that hard, had he? 

Law's attention was wrenched from the wounds on Luffy's flesh to his own adjacent hand. The first two fingers on his hand were splashed with bright crimson blood, dripping onto the sheets beneath. Law found his gaze riveted to the sight, staring at the thick and meaty-smelling substance pooling on the underside of his hand. Were those--? They were.

The same fingers that he had put into Luffy. Now glazed with blood.

Growing more and more confused, Law reared up slightly, peering into Luffy's face. The younger man still lay motionless, his slack body growing clammy against Law's. Eyes closed, Luffy's face looked gaunt and pale. Law felt a flutter in his heart. Was Luffy even breathing? He couldn't tell.

Still unsure of what was going on, Law pulled back. Luffy's opening was still slack and wet, and Law withdrew easily, feeling liquid dripping down his cock. He looked down and his breath caught in his throat, stifling a scream.

Blood. Where Law was expecting lubricant and maybe some semen coating his dick, there was only blood. It was as though he had been dipped in it. Red and shiny in the light, the blood pooled at the lowest point of Law's genitals, gathering to drip free. 

"Oh--oh, God!" Law shouted in horror, air returning to him. He made to grab something, anything, to wipe the blood off of himself, but before he could, he noticed a steady and wet red stain growing on the white sheets from underneath Luffy's body. Law's eyes widened as he lifted them.

Blood was flowing from Luffy's ruined entrance as from a broken faucet. It splashed over his unmoving thighs, pooling beneath him and spreading outward, relentlessly. Law couldn't move, staring at the flow of blood. He could see it pumping rhythmically from Luffy's body as if the younger man's heart was forcing it from him.

Seized by a sudden panic, Law cast his eyes upon the rest of Luffy. His normally dark and healthy skin was getting paler and paler as he bled out. If was as if Law were watching the life steadily drain from him.

Law scrambled over Luffy's legs, splashing through the impossibly deep blood. It was a pool, glistening, fathomless, red, beneath Luffy's body, supporting him. The bed had long since been swallowed, the world gone scarlet. Law scrabbled shaking hands over Luffy, leaving bloody prints as he cradled the younger man's face.

"Luffy!" Law could hear his own voice coming out thin and desperate, teetering on the brink. "Oh god! What's happening? The blood--there's so much blood--"

Luffy's eyes slowly opened, sunken in his pallid face. They blearily shifted over to Law, fixing him with a stare that seemed to pierce right through him, seeing nothing and everything all at once. 

"Law..." Luffy whispered. With what seemed like his last vestiges of strength, he touched Law's hand, clutching at it with his own, bloodless and withered. 

"Law...why did you do this to me?" 

With those words, Luffy opened his mouth impossibly wide and blood began to well up inside, spilling over his lips and rolling down his chin in gushing rivulets. He blinked and suddenly his eyes were gone, leaving bleeding and raw holes in their place. Blood poured from the holes, covering Law's hands, staining them. Law was paralyzed, staring at the horror before him, as he heard Luffy's voice again echoing in his head, screaming in pain.

"AAAAAH! PLEASE STOP LAW OH GOD IT HURTS PLEASE STOP AAAH LAAAAAAW!"

"LAAAAAW!"

"LA--!"

Luffy's reverberating scream cut off abruptly as Law's eyes flew open. With a gasp, he sat bolt upright in his bunk, staring into the darkness. His heart pounded painfully, body flooded with adrenaline. Trying hard to regulate his breathing, Law closed his eyes, hunching over and holding his head in his hands.

“God…” 

Law kept his voice quiet, but the other sounds in the room would have drowned him out anyway. Gentle snoring competed with the creaking of the ship as the pirates around him slept. Eyes still closed, Law could make out the distinct sounds of the others in their sleep. The high, whining whistle of Usopp’s snores, pitchy above the low mechanical grumble of Franky. The loudest of all were the snores coming from Bartolomeo, deep and guttural, stuttering every now and then as if he were choking slightly on the inhale. Law knew that the only one who could compete with that volume was Luffy, but he wasn’t sleeping with the others. Bartolomeo had insisted that Luffy take the captain’s quarters that he usually occupied, and Luffy had found the exuberant green-haired man impossible to refuse. Law was fairly relieved that Luffy wasn’t present at the moment. After such a dream, Law couldn’t possibly have even looked at the younger pirate.

Images from the vivid nightmare danced before Law’s closed eyes, making him feel nauseous as they circled him and overlapped themselves. The blood pouring from Luffy like a river, the pained expression on his face, the way he’d cried and screamed for Law to stop--

\--to stop raping him. 

As soon as Law put the word to the act, he had to force his gorge down, teeth clenched so hard they creaked. Even if it was a dream, even if wasn’t real, still--he had been raping Luffy, in his mind. And his mind had kind of enjoyed it.

Fighting back overpowering nausea and dizziness, Law pawed the thin blanket off of him and slid out of his bunk. Blindly he stumbled through the darkness, footsteps heavier than he intended, though still not enough to wake anyone. Bartolomeo snorted in his sleep and Law could hear him rolling over in his own bunk, but everyone else slept undisturbed. Panting and trying not to panic, Law fumbled with the door and managed to slip outside. He had a sudden, overwhelming desire to see and smell the ocean, and the urge kept his feet steady as he made his way to the deck from the bowels of the Going Luffy. 

Finally emerging from the hatch set into the deck, Law hauled himself heavily out and onto the planks. The air was immediately much cooler now that he was outside, but Law needed more. He staggered to the edge of the ship, gripping the balustrade tightly and peering down at the waves. A cool breeze was blowing off the sea and the sharp, briny smell calmed Law as he breathed in. His heartbeat slowed, the nausea slowly fading. The ship was anchored for the night, and the waves gently washed against its hull, creating a low knocking sound that blended with the dancing water. Law closed his eyes, listening to the song of the ocean.

They had put nearly a month of travel between themselves and Dressrosa, and yet had still not happened across Zou. The ship had kept a steady course following Bepo’s Vivrecard, and Law knew it only had to be a matter of time at this point. They just needed to keep going until they found it, and it had to be close by now. Then Law would be back with his crew, and he could distance himself from this entire mess. From Luffy…

Law sighed mightily. He’d already been trying his best to stay away from the younger captain, as best as he could while sharing a ship with him, anyway. After the incident in the room off the infirmary, any interactions Law had with Luffy were awkward and forced. Luffy seemed to sense that Law didn’t want to speak to him, so he kept communication with the doctor to a minimum. He had only dropped by Law’s examination room once more two weeks ago, to ask Law for a few more doses of pain medicine. 

As Law had counted out the pills for him, Luffy had stood uncomfortably by before telling Law that the swelling had gone down a lot and he hardly felt the aches anymore. 

“That’s good, right?” he had asked Law’s back.

Law had felt a flash of relief while he paused in his counting, but it had been almost immediately quenched by feelings of guilt and resolute shame. A little voice at the back of Law’s mind whispered nastily to him. He wouldn’t be in any pain if not for you. It’s your fault he’s hurt. Don’t get too close; stay away or he might get hurt again. It happens to everyone you touch.

“Yes,” Law had said, keeping his voice measured and clipped. He had turned in time to see Luffy deflate a little at his tone, but forced back any emotion as he handed over the painkillers. “Remember, not more than three at one time. Come back if it starts hurting again.”

He’d been lying. He didn’t want Luffy to come back. He didn’t want to see him. And Luffy had known. Law had seen his face as the smaller man had turned and left the room without another word. It had been full of hurt and a pain that wasn’t physical. Broken. Just like his face in Law’s nightmare. 

“Torao-kun?”

Law was wrenched from his thoughts at the sound of Robin’s voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw her, dark hair glistening in the moonlight that shone on the deck. Of course, it must be her watch. 

“Nico-ya.” Law turned back to the ocean, watching the water glisten. He did his best to sound impassive, his natural reaction when talking to anyone these days.

“Are you alright?” she asked. He heard her move closer, until she was next to him at the balustrade. “You don’t have a watch tonight, do you?”

“No, just couldn’t sleep.”

“Mm.” Law could feel Robin’s piercing eyes on him as she continued. “We haven’t seen you around of late. Senchou-san’s been quite worried.”

“Has he?” Law kept his tone even, but internally wondered at her words. Luffy worrying about him wasn’t really a surprise, but he still found himself wishing that Robin hadn’t told him that. It made something in him ache, something he’d been trying so hard to suppress ever since Doflamingo’s torture room.

“Yes,” Robin confirmed, watching him for a reaction. “Are you quite sure you’re alright, Torao-kun? You look rather green. Seasickness, perhaps?”

“I’m fine!” Law closed his eyes, fighting to keep his emotions under control. He knew Robin was astonishingly perceptive and could easily coax just about anything out of anyone. It made him feel like he was being interrogated, under the guise of pleasant conversation. Even with his eyes closed, Law could feel Robin staring at him, and he shifted uneasily. Suddenly, she spoke very bluntly, catching him off guard.

“Have you spoken to Senchou-san about what happened in Dressrosa?” 

“Wha--?” Law opened his eyes and stared at her, taken aback by the straightforward nature of the question. Before he could check himself, he had already gone ahead and said, “No! I haven’t yet!”

Robin’s large eyes were startled, as if she wasn’t expecting it to be this easy. Law cursed inwardly as she smiled gently at him. “Why haven’t you?” 

The words were coming out Law’s mouth quicker than he could stop them. “I don’t know what to say to him. How can I possibly say--wait, why am I telling you this? God dammit! I don’t want to talk about this, Nico-ya! Stop asking!” He turned angrily from her, casting his eyes down to where the water met the wood of the ship.  
Robin said nothing more, merely turning and gazing out at the ocean, low under the shining stars and moon. Law wished she would go away, his eyes locked on the waves rocking the hull beneath them. The light from the moon danced on the lively water, flashing as brightly as a burst of flame.

“Nico-ya,” Law asked suddenly. “Did Sabo-ya tell you what he saw happening when he rescued Mugiwara-ya and me from Doflamingo? In the torture room?”

He lifted his head and met Robin’s eyes, which were watching him cautiously, as if trying to gauge his feelings. Law himself didn’t even know. The emotions inside him had reached their limit and were starting to leak out the cracks Law had hidden for so long. There was no point in trying to stop them up anymore.

Robin’s expression softened, and something akin to pain or regret took over her features. Slowly, warily, she nodded. 

Law sighed, averting his eyes to where his hands clenched the balustrade. Robin seemed to sense the waves of shame coming off of him, because she reached a hand out towards him.

“Torao-kun, it wasn’t your--”

“No,” Law interrupted, jerking back and away from her. “It is my fault. If I hadn’t asked him to help me fight Doflamingo, he would never have been put in that position. If I hadn’t been so cowardly and had just let Doflamingo kill me, then maybe Luffy wouldn’t have gotten as hurt as he did. If I were stronger, I could have saved Luffy. What happened to him is my fault.” 

Robin’s eyes were big, her eyebrows pinched together in concern. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Law cut her off.

“Listen, Nico-ya.” He took half a step back, putting distance between the two of them. “I’m grateful to you for telling Sabo-ya that it wasn’t my fault. But you were wrong. I’m responsible for what happened to Luffy, and it’s something I can never be forgiven for.” He paused and turned his head, looking down at the water. 

“I wish I could just disappear,” he added quietly, watching the placid waves.

“I understand.” 

The mournful note in Robin’s quiet voice made Law lift his head. She had followed Law’s gaze to the water, blue eyes glassy. She continued, softly, “There are things that I also feel I cannot be forgiven for. There was once a time where all I wanted was to disappear. But,” she paused, raising her eyes to meet Law’s. “That doesn’t change the fact that there are people who care about me, and who would be hurt if I vanished.”

Law immediately wrested his gaze away, looking again at the dark water beneath the ship. He felt Robin move closer again, and let her place a soft hand on his forearm, his muscles tense beneath her touch. Her voice was hushed and imploring. 

“There are people who care about you, too, Law. And they, too, would be hurt if you vanished. Please try to remember that.” She stepped back from him, lifting her hand.

Law felt cold, and could feel the words trying to get through to him. He shrugged them off, sensing a familiar numbness creeping up his spine. It inched its way through his muscles, over his limbs, deadening him, cutting him off from the rest of the world. He felt a strange peace descend on him, laden with heavy intention.

“Nico-ya,” he asked, breaking the silence. “How much longer is your watch?”

She seemed a little surprised at the abrupt change in subject, but answered after a moment. “I still have a little over two hours more.”

“Do you mind if I take over the rest of your watch?” Law asked, turning to her. “I can’t sleep, and would like some time to think anyway.”

Suspicion started to grow in Robin’s eyes as she objected. “That’s very generous of you, Torao-kun, but--”

Law chuckled, waving his hand. “I’m not going to fall asleep, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m wide awake now.” 

His lighthearted demeanor seemed to ease her suspicions a little, but there was still a hint of wariness in Robin’s eyes as she stepped away from the balustrade. She nodded, and it seemed as though she was phrasing her words carefully, tasting each one before speaking.

“Alright, then. Thank you for your generosity, Torao-kun. I appreciate it. One of Barto-kun’s nakama should be up in two hours’ time to relieve you.” 

“Thank you, Nico-ya,” he said, giving her a slight smile. “And thank you for talking to me.”

Robin paused, deck hatch already open thanks to several hands which had sprouted from the wood. She looked uncertain, but still replied in a pleasant and sincere tone. “You’re very welcome, Torao-kun. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

The last phrase almost sounded like a question, but Law ignored it. “Goodnight.”

“...yes, goodnight.” Robin vanished down the stairs as Law turned, and he waited until he heard the hatch thud closed before letting out a breath. 

After about a minute, when he was certain Robin wasn’t going to come back, Law directed his attention to the rigging attached to the side of the ship. Taking one of the damp ropes in hand, he hoisted himself up and onto the balustrade, spreading his feet wide to keep his balance as he peered over the side and into the black water. He took a deep breath of the sea air, salty in his lungs.

Starlight glittered on the broken surface of the sea, splashing reflected light up onto the planking of the ship’s hull. The light glowed like something unearthly, beautiful and strange as it twisted and danced on the wood, a gleaming, shifting picture of what lay beneath the waves. Law had seen the surface of water from beneath before. He had been drowning at the time, staring upwards, sinking. Even then, with death caressing his cheek, Law had been struck by how beautiful and otherworldly the surface looked from underneath. Pearly bubbles had slipped from his lips and risen, shattering the glassy water above him. And when the bubbles stopped, it had all danced together in a calming rhythm, rushing to and fro, rising and falling, forever. That immaculate surface had soon been breached by Law’s nakama, diving in to save him, but Law still saw it in his dreams sometimes. He wasn’t afraid of it.

Listening to the gentle splashing beneath him, Law closed his eyes and tried to visualize his family. His parents. Lammy. What had they looked like again? It had been so long since he’d seen them. Eyes scrunched closed, Law concentrated, trying to recall the memories. The faces of his parents slowly materialized on the insides of his eyelids. They were smiling, hair blowing slightly in an imaginary wind so similar to the one tousling Law’s own hair. He focused, trying hard to conjure up Lammy’s face. Hers was the deepest under, the one he’d tried hardest to bury. Another one he hadn’t been able to save, lost in the flames of a burning hospital. 

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, and could feel warm tears forcing their way from beneath his closed eyes, pooling under the lids. “I’m so sorry, Lammy…” Her face rippled in his mind like a mirage, eyes large and innocent. She smiled, broadly, and Law’s breath hitched as he swallowed a quiet sob.

His mind drifted to Corazon, the man’s face coalescing in the darkness of Law’s mind’s eye. His painted face looked peaceful, and he looked at Law as he always had, with a mixture of regret, love, and pride. Then a smile to rival Lammy’s formed on his face, indenting his cheeks. He did a thumbs up, the same as when he’d told Law he loved him, before he closed the box and locked Law away, the last time Law saw him alive…

Law opened his eyes, the memories piercing him like knives. Turning his face up to the sky, he thought of his crew, his nakama. Bepo. Shachi. Penguin. Silently, he apologized to all of them, telling them that they could never understand what he had become. They could never forgive him for what he’d done, and for what he was about to do. He didn’t feel like he deserved their forgiveness. But he apologized nonetheless, quietly murmuring it to the cool air, knowing it could never reach them. 

That done, Law followed the arc of the sky with his eyes, down to the dark horizon, hardly visible, and to the water shining with celestial light. He took a deep breath, gripping the rope of the rigging firmly in his hand before quietly speaking one final time.

“Mom. Dad. Lammy. Cora-san.” Law could feel the tears flowing down already founded tracks on his face, gathering in his beard and dripping from his chin. He saw the glittering drops fall in the moonlight and splash imperceptibly into the water below. Sniffing wetly, he went on, “You guys...I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it further than this. But I’m coming to meet you now. I hope that’s okay.”

With that, Law let go of the rope and stepped off the edge of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end!! Law's not gonna go out just like that! Find out what happens next chapter, which is probably gonna be out in another week or maybe two.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you guys next time!
> 
> じゃなあ~


	8. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's nighttime swim draws some attention.
> 
> See the chapter notes for warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! You lucked out! While writing this, I realized that the way I planned it made it kind of awkwardly long, so I decided to split into two. I also felt like the ending of this chapter was a good place to break it, and I've been wanting to give you guys more after that cliffhanger last chapter, so here you go! It's a little bit shorter than normal, but I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: attempted suicide, drowning
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!  
> じゃなあ~

The instant Law's foot left the balustrade, he heard behind him the thumping of feet from below deck and a heavy thud as the hatch was pushed open and dropped. As Law began to fall through the air, he heard a strangled shout, but paid it no heed as he plummeted through the air. The dark, glistening water below rushed up to meet him, and Law closed his eyes. 

Without warning, Law felt something wrap tightly around his middle. His eyes shot open as his body was lurched to an abrupt and painful stop, bouncing slightly some feet above the waves. He cried out as the air rushed from his lungs, gasping for breath as if already drowning. The water swayed below his feet, and the rushing sounds coming from it suddenly sounded incredibly loud. Law's eyes widened as the sounds alone pummeled him, as though he were buffeted by a strong wind. 

In the lull between quick swells, Law could make out noises from the deck. From above him came what sounded like a low grunt of exertion, and the creaking of wood. Those softer sounds were pushed aside by quick, sharp footfalls from the deck and a cry of alarm.

"Senchou-san!" It was Robin's voice. She sounded concerned and more frantic than Law had ever heard her. "Are you alright? Where is Torao-kun? Did he--?"

"He's fine. I've got him." 

Luffy's strained voice drifted down to where Law dangled, and he felt his heart give an odd flutter. There was a grunt, and Law could feel himself hitched slightly higher, the water dropping further below his feet. He felt oddly numb, with a tinge of what could almost be elation. There was a slight groan from above, and Law was dropped back to where he had started.

"Robin," Luffy said, and it sounded like he was speaking through clenched teeth. "Can you give me a hand? I don't think I can pull him up on my own. The spray is hitting my arm." 

"Here, let me help." 

There was shifting and muttering from above, but Law felt it all drift to the back of his mind as he stared at the waves beneath him. They danced with a special kind of allure before his eyes, glittering like an exotic jewel. The shapes of the ship's hull and his body were negative in the broken surface, blocking out the reflection of the stars. Those forms swayed and twisted, and Law's heart gave a jump. 

Had that been--? Yes, he was sure. 

Cora-san. His family. He was certain he had seen their faces there in the waves, hidden in the shifting reflections. They were waiting for him, and he was so close. 

He was so close. 

Hands unfeeling, Law pawed at the rubber limb that had to be Luffy's arm, wrapped around his middle. There were several coils of it; Luffy must have done that for more strength when he'd seized him. Law wormed his fingers in between the layers of rubber arm, trying to loosen them somehow. 

"Oi, oi!" Luffy objected from above. "What are you doing, Torao?" 

"What's happening?" Robin's voice was quieter, but Law could still hear it as he fumbled with the arm. He could feel Luffy's hand pinch his shoulder, tightening his grip.

"I don't--" Luffy sounded distracted, perhaps by what was happening to his more distant limb. "I don't know, he's doing something. Help me pull him up, Robin, before somethi--OW! Fuck--!"

Law dug his fingernails deeper into Luffy's flesh, feeling the muscles tense as Luffy yelled in pain. 

"Owwww! He's scratching me! Pull him up, Robin, quickly! Oww fuck! What the fuck, Torao?!" Law's body immediately jerked and began being hoisted upwards. 

"No!" Law hissed. He could almost see the faces of Cora-san, Lammy, his parents fading, lost in the waves. "Dammit! Let me go!" 

He twisted, trying to wrestle with the arm in midair. Luffy had a firm hold on Law's body, and it only tightened at his struggles. 

"Oi! Stop wiggling!" Law could hear Luffy's annoyed voice ring out loudly as he neared the edge of the deck. A glance told him that Robin's sprouted arms were grasping Luffy's stretched one, pulling the rubber arm up as though it were a rope. Now that they were further from the water, Luffy lent his strength as well, pulling Law over the balustrade and bringing him onto the deck with a thud. 

Luffy crouched down. "Ah, good! Torao! I was worri--wha--?"

His voice was cut off as Law shoved the rubber man to the deck and made to jump over him, to the balustrade. Back at the edge, Law seized the opportunity to place a foot onto the railing and lunge forward in a dive off the boat. But before he could gather his momentum, he felt several firm hands around his ankle, wrenching him back. He fell to the deck and was immediately pinned down, Robin standing nearby with her arms lifted and crossed, watching him. 

"Calm down, Torao-kun," she said, voice steady and firm. 

The easy and quiet sureness of that voice wrenched at Law, and he could feel fury starting to boil up. Why did he keep getting held back? Why were they doing this?!

"Let me go!" Law roared, thrashing underneath the hands holding him down. "Let me go! Please!"

Luffy was sitting on the deck and staring at him, an expression of utter confusion and uncertainty on his face. "Torao--? What--?"

"Let me go!" Law twisted to look through the gaps of the balustrade. Maybe he could-- He tore his hand free, slipping it backwards through Robin's grip. 

"Room!"

The blue aura formed in Law's palm and spread, encompassing the portion of the deck the three were on, even extending past the limits of the ship and out over the water. Law could sense everything in the area, and it was all so clear. Rumbling heartbeats from the two Straw Hats, the creaking and shifting of the wood beneath them, the gentle air currents swirling through the night air past the balustrade...

"Shambles!" 

Instantly, Robin's grasp was gone, as were the hard planks beneath him. Law twisted in midair, now out above the water, and caught a glimpse of Robin's hands clenching down on the air with which Law had switched places. Letting out a startled cry, Robin looked up and saw Law, her eyes wide with surprise. Beyond her, Luffy rose to his feet, his own face mirroring the expression. His voice rang out, panic mixing with horror.

"Wait! Torao, no! Torao!"

Law fell. 

There wasn't even any time for him to feel pleasure at his success before he hit the water. It was cold, engulfing him immediately and swallowing his strength. Law felt his limbs weakly thrash out in a subconscious attempt to keep himself afloat, but he stilled them. 

His eyes were closed, and as he began to sink, Law told himself that this was it. This was what he wanted. Finally, he could be free from all the guilt. Truly free.

Abruptly, Law could feel his body jostled by a sharp current, accompanied by the sound of something entering the water nearby. Wrenching his eyes open, Law looked around, dully aware of a muffled cry from above fighting its way through the water to his ears. The salt stung his eyes, and he squinted in pain. Everything was dark, too dark to make out even in the filtered moonlight. He could see white and pearly bubbles rising around a darker shape in the water, the hull of the ship a muted silhouette beyond it. Law felt a flash of fury. Did one of them jump after him? Those idiots! 

Whoever it was had landed fairly close to Law, and he felt hands scrabbling at his clothing, hauling him up to the surface. Law was unable to move in the water anymore, his strength completely gone; he was helpless to resist as the strong hands wrested him to the surface.

Spluttering, Law couldn't stop himself from taking in a huge breath of air, choking as the waves sloshed past his mouth, his head just barely above the surface. He was aware of violent thrashing next to him, the panicked efforts of someone trying to keep themselves afloat. In the shadow of the ship as they were, Law couldn't see much, but he could hear shaky, gasping breaths coming from nearby, echoing hollowly off the hull of the ship. The sounds flooded his ears, now above the water. There were shouts up above them, the words indecipherable. Amid the panicked splashing beside him, Law heard a gasp of air, and a steadily weakening voice called out, confirming with a lurch what he had already mostly known.

"Robin! Ro--grggk! Save him! Save Torao--!" 

Luffy's cry was swatted about by the waves, water washing into his mouth. Law could hear him choke and splutter on the seawater, his voice growing weaker.

"Save him, please! Please..."

His softening voice trailed off and Law felt the hands leave his clothes, too weak to keep pushing him above the surface. Law took a final gasp of air as, without a struggle, the two of them sank beneath the waves. 

Forcing his eyes open in the salty water, Law noticed that the light had shifted a little; he could see this time. It was blurry and painful, but in the beams of moonlight cutting through the water, he could make out Luffy's body in front of him, floating just out of reach. The younger man's clothing billowed out from his limbs in the water, as did his hair. Law noticed numbly that Luffy's straw hat was missing, but maybe he hadn't had it even on the deck. It all seemed so far away now, though only minutes had passed. 

The long black strands of Luffy's hair danced around his face, which was scrunched up as the young pirate struggled to hold his breath. His eyebrows furrowed deeper as a few precious bubbles slipped from between his lips, and Law thought he could see Luffy's body shaking a little in the water, as though he were straining to keep the air inside him. A few more bubbles forced their way from Luffy's mouth, abandoning his slowly sinking body. The younger pirate's eyes opened marginally as he struggled without moving, squinting into the illuminated water. He must have seen Law, because his eyes snapped open wider, and they locked onto Law's.

Law could feel a low strength still residing in those eyes, even as Luffy sank lower in the water, limbs quivering. There was also something else, like desperation, or sadness as Luffy looked at Law. No, it was confusion. Raw confusion, as though Luffy couldn't possibly understand how this had all happened. Law felt it like a spear through him, piercing him. Luffy opened his mouth as though to speak, and Law watched helplessly, unable to move, as water flooded into the young pirate's mouth, forcing bubbles from him in a sudden cascade upwards.

Luffy's eyes were full of panic as the glistening air continued to slip from his mouth and Law looked on as the younger man's features slackened, his eyes sliding closed, the last dregs of his strength leaving him like so many pearly bubbles, floating away to shatter the shining surface above them. 

Law had been drawn to the sight of that surface before, with its rippling, reflective edges, so strange and so beautiful. But now, watching Luffy's hair float up and away from his forehead as the unconscious pirate began to sink, Law felt a wrenching in his chest. The moonlight pierced the water and shone onto Luffy's floating body, the pale light washing away all the color from the most colorful person Law had ever known.

As Law watched the still pirate before him, his own air slipped from his lips, bouncing off his face on its ascent to the surface. Law could feel his own consciousness beginning to fade, black creeping into the corners of his vision, encroaching on the image of Luffy, floating, peaceful, beautiful in a way that was unbecoming of him. 

A cold hand clenched around Law's heart as he realized this was another thing that was his fault. He had just wanted to escape, so that he wouldn't feel guilty anymore. This had been the only way he could figure to protect Luffy, to shield him from the misfortune that followed Law like a creeping shadow. But even in trying to save Luffy, Law had hurt him once again. He had wanted to die, but he would never have wished this fate upon Luffy. 

Watching Luffy's motionless body swaying in the currents, Law found himself apologizing, again.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry--

The darkness crept in from all sides, beginning to blur and blot out Law's vision. He longed to reach out to Luffy, to push him to the surface, or even just to hold the cold body to his own, cradle it. Apologize with touch in a way that he never could with words. But Law couldn't move, could hardly think, the seawater flooding his mind and drowning his will. 

I'm so sorry, Luffy...

As suddenly as a slap to the face, there was a splash and a surge of bubbles appeared before Law's eyes, blocking out Luffy's still form. He felt tendrils of disturbed water buffeting him, and then a strong hand was seizing his shoulder, pulling him through the water, up, up--

He must have lost consciousness, because the next thing Law knew, there were hard planks beneath his back and warm, salty water filling his mouth. His eyes snapped open, and he reflexively turned onto his side, water pouring over his lips as he hacked and coughed wetly onto the deck. A pair of strong hands aided him, rolling him over and patting his back firmly. 

"Wha--?" Law gurgled, managing to open his eyes and look up. As he did, he caught a glimpse of a dripping Roronoa Zoro turning away from Law and rising. Law's vision focused, and between the swordsman's retreating legs, he could see a still body lying on the deck, small amid the many hands pressing rhythmically down on its chest. 

Luffy.

Law inhaled, about to call out the name when there was a choking, coughing sound, and the lithe body jerked on the deck. The hands sprouting from the deck gently turned Luffy on his side, and Robin crawled forward, patting Luffy's back and talking to him in a low, soothing voice that Law couldn't quite make out. 

As Luffy coughed, his body shaking, Zoro knelt in front of him, blocking the smaller pirate from Law's view. There was the low murmuring of Zoro's voice, but again, Law couldn't discern the words said. 

Seeing the two Straw Hats tending to their captain, comforting him with soft words, Law suddenly felt a rift forming, as visceral as if the deck itself split in two. He was acutely aware of the distance between himself and the three pirates huddled not two meters from him, but it yawned before him. 

Law shivered in the breeze that had struck up, his clothes soaking wet and clinging to his skin. He hadn't remembered feeling this cold in the water. Just...sort of numb. Law found himself slowly shuffling backwards, until his shoulders hit the balustrade behind him. He could hear the water rushing below, as though calling to him. Now that Luffy was out of the water, and Law knew he'd be okay, maybe now he could just-- He reached a hand up to the railing, struggling against the seawater still soaking his clothes.

Robin seemed to sense what Law was thinking, and quickly snapped her head up, tearing her gaze from her captain and looking over Zoro's shoulder at Law. Her eyes widened before she blinked, eyebrows furrowing. Drawn by Robin's gaze, Zoro whipped around, seeing Law and jumping to his feet.

"Oi! I don't think so!" 

The swordsman's voice was hard, tempered by anger. Law felt a sliver of fear pierce him, and he shakily began to draw himself up against the balustrade. The water--if he could just get to the water--

Hands materialized on the deck, surrounding Law. They wrapped around his limbs, pinning him in place as he struggled weakly. He looked up at Zoro looming over him, and Law found himself more firmly held down by the furious gaze of the Straw Hat swordsman than by any of the hands gripping him. Those same hands were ripped loose from Law's body as Zoro seized the collar of his dripping wet jacket, pulling Law up and into his face. Robin clicked her tongue from where she still sat, and the hands regained their hold on Law as he dangled from Zoro's grasp.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Zoro yelled into Law's face as the weakened pirate struggled to grab onto the swordsman's wrist. 

Law couldn't manage to get any words out, instead trying to twist free, which was difficult when there were about ten hands holding onto you, and one of them belonging to Roronoa Zoro. The irate pirate shook Law a little, his movement sending drips of water flying from both of them. Zoro's hair was a darker shade of green than usual, wet and plastered against his forehead. Water drops fell from it onto Law's face, and he blinked. 

"You wanna tell me what's going on, Trafalgar?" Zoro demanded, anger loosening his normally smooth demeanor. 

Law stared into Zoro's eyes, unable to answer, but rooted to the spot. 

Zoro scoffed in frustration, drawing Law up higher, closer to his face. Law could feel the hands on his legs and arms loosening a little. 

"Come on, tell me! Tell me why it is that Luffy keeps getting hurt when he's around you!" Zoro's eyes blazed.

The hands holding Law drew away completely, and he could hear Robin's voice, low and measured. "Zoro, wait--"

Ignoring her, Zoro shook Law again, and he could see the rage building up behind the swordsman's eyes. "Tell me, Trafalgar! Why do you keep hurting Luffy?!"

"Zoro!" Robin called out sharply.

Law closed his eyes, letting Zoro's anger thump into him like arrows, piercing him. He hung limply from Zoro's hand, letting the man yell in his face. 

"Why?! Why does this keep--!"

"Zoro!" 

An unexpected voice cut through the barrage, silencing Zoro immediately. Law watched the anger in the man's eyes dull and recede. 

"Put him down!" 

As if he were coming back to himself, Zoro released Law's coat, letting him slump back to the ground on his knees. The swordsman stood back, shoulders hunched.

"Sorry," he muttered gruffly, standing to the side. 

As Zoro moved aside, Law could see Luffy getting shakily to his feet behind him. Robin helped him, steadying her small captain as he approached Law and Zoro. Water dripped from his clothing and hair as he moved closer. 

Law knelt limply, his arms heavy weights at his sides. He felt small and vulnerable, and didn't look up when Luffy stopped before him. Unable to even lift his hands to protect himself from the other captain's wrath, Law simply looked at Luffy's shoes. There was water pooling around where Luffy stood, and his feet were shaking a little bit. Law knew it was anger, and he braced himself to be struck. 

Without warning, Luffy crouched and all but fell onto Law. His arms, warm despite his clammy clothes, wrapped around Law's shoulders, and he felt himself pulled close against Luffy's body. Startled, he could only stare over Luffy's back, feeling the younger pirate's heart hammering against his chest as though it could break through both of their ribcages and embrace Law's own. 

"You idiot..." Luffy said, his voice muffled against Law's neck. He pulled away and looked into Law's eyes, meeting his dull gaze. Luffy smiled weakly and shook his head.

"You idiot, Torao. Don’t you know you can't swim?" 

Looking into Luffy's eyes, wide with innocence and relief, Law felt his last barriers fall down. As Luffy hugged him again, the older pirate burst into tears, lifting his own hands to touch this clueless pirate who he loved with all his heart. 

“I-I’m sorry--”

His voice broke as he pressed his face into Luffy's shoulder and wailed, sobs jolting his body. He could feel Luffy gently shifting him, before wrapping strong, rubber arms around him, one in the crook of his knees, the other supporting his back. Law could feel the deck give way beneath him as his body was lifted, cradled against Luffy's chest. There was a little start as Luffy stumbled, still weakened from the seawater, but he caught himself and drew up straight. 

Law could vaguely hear Luffy addressing his two crewmates, but the sobbing and shaking of his own body kept him limp, barely clinging onto lucidity. Overwhelming emotion wracked his limbs, and Law buried his face in Luffy’s chest, losing himself in the warmth as he felt the younger pirate carry him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, Law's been saved!! And now Luffy's gonna give him a long and much-needed talking to. You remember that comfort I've been promising this entire time? Well, it's all gonna come out next chapter!! We're finally almost there! 
> 
> I know it may have seemed like Zoro Ex Machina in this chapter, and things might be a bit confusing as far as Luffy appearing out of nowhere, but I promise it will be explained and justified in the next one ;) Law doesn't know why they happened to be there, so neither do you, yet! 
> 
> Also, I recently discovered how to follow stories on here much easier, so if you want to get an email notification every time I update a chapter, just click the "Subscribe" button at the top of the fic! You certainly don't have to do this, but I just figured I'd let you guys know, since it's sure made my life a lot easier for the fics I'm reading.
> 
> P.S. since this chapter ended at a different time than I initially intended, I believe that means the tentative chapter count for this fic has gone up from 10 to 11!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks! (I've got finals next week, but after that I'm freeeeeee to finish this fic up! Get hypt!)
> 
> じゃなあ~


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy have a talk.
> 
> See chapter notes for warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out! It is arguably the most important chapter of this fic, so it took me a while to get it to a place that felt right. I hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: past rape/underage (mention), past torture (mention), rape aftermath
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter!  
> じゃなあ~

Luffy managed to make it to the room Barto had lent him before he collapsed. Law heard the door thud closed behind them as Luffy kicked it shut, and then he felt a telltale shivering in Luffy’s muscles, in the arms holding him to the smaller man’s chest. Abruptly, Luffy fell to his knees, taking Law down with him. Both fell soundlessly, exhausted. The older pirate landed heavily on Luffy’s lap before sliding down the incline of his thighs and onto the floorboards. Law’s eyes were closed, but he heard the soft thud when Luffy hit the floor next to him. 

The two laid there for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from their heaving chests. Law could feel the seawater sliding off of him in drops, a luke-warm puddle forming beneath where his body lay. He could hear Luffy’s breathing slowing down and evening out as the younger man calmed down from his exertion. It must have taken a tremendous amount of strength and stamina to carry Law all the way here with both of them drenched in saltwater. Law cracked his eyes open.

Luffy lay on the ground next to him, a couple feet away, watching Law with his large eyes. Water dripped from his long, black bangs and onto the planks under him. Law found himself taken somewhat aback by the expression in those eyes; it was unreadable. He couldn’t tell if Luffy was angry, or sad, or just confused. The two young men stared at each other for a moment, silent. The air was heavy, as though there was so much to say, but neither knew how to put it to words. Finally, Luffy spoke.

“Why?” A single word, croaked out. The strained sound of the question reflected the look on Luffy’s face, his eyes now half-lidded, brows drawn up over the bridge of his nose. 

Law said nothing. He stared back at Luffy, wishing he knew what to say in return, how to answer. He didn’t. 

“Why?” Luffy repeated, his face hardening a little. “Why did you jump into the water, Torao?” 

Again, Law didn’t reply, and Luffy startled him by hitting his rubber fist against the floor. 

“Torao!” His voice had risen slightly, tinged with anger. “I know you didn’t just forget that you can’t swim.” 

Law lowered his eyes, letting them slide from Luffy’s glare to his mouth, which was clenched in frustration. Luffy’s lips were turned down at the corners, his bottom lip pressing up, chin crinkling beneath it. 

“Torao,” Luffy said again, quieter, voice husky. Law didn’t shift his eyes back, instead watching as Luffy’s lip began to tremble. “Torao. I know. I know that if Robin hadn’t come and woken me up, you would be dead now, instead of here with me. I know that if Zoro hadn’t been up late training, you’d be dead.”

“We’d both be dead,” Law corrected quietly. 

Teeth appeared between Luffy’s lips as he spoke again. “You’d be dead,” he repeated, ignoring Law. His voice sounded choked. “And I just--I just--” 

Law blinked as he saw something glisten in the low light. He moved his eyes and started a little. Luffy was crying, his large eyes squeezed shut. The tears from one eye were pooling in the hollow between itself and Luffy’s nose, while the other allowed a straight stream down Luffy’s temple, to drip onto the wood. Moisture was starting to leak from his nose as well, and Luffy’s features were scrunched together, lips drawn back from his straining teeth as he let out a low, pained moan. 

“I just--I don’t get it!” Luffy choked out, and now that his mouth was open, he dissolved into deep, body-wrenching sobs, breathing in huge gasps of air. 

Law just stared, feeling almost paralyzed by the emotions coming off of the younger man. 

“I don’t understand! W-why?” Luffy wailed. He couldn’t even muster the energy to wipe the endless tears away, just laying there a couple inches out of Law’s reach, crying so hard his small body shook. “Why do you wanna die? Why did A-Ace wanna die? He was y-yelling at me from the platform that day, tell--telling me to leave him alone! Why? All his nakama were f-fighting for him! I-I was fighting for him! Why would he wanna die when there were still people that cared about him? Why do you both wanna d-die, and leave me all alone--?”

Law forced himself to move, to reach out to the shaking, weeping figure next to him. Gathering his strength, he rolled onto his side and eased his way closer to Luffy, crawling on his belly until he could reach the younger man. Law gingerly put his hand out to touch one of Luffy’s own, and at the contact, Luffy squeezed Law’s fingers and blindly lashed out with his other hand to seize Law’s jacket, clenching his shaking fingers around the fabric as though he were afraid Law might vanish. Words continued to pour from the corners of Luffy’s mouth, matching the pace of the tears coursing down his face.

“It’s just--it’s so hard!” Luffy howled, and Law reached his own hand out to grab Luffy’s soaked shirt, pulling the smaller man against his chest. Law had only bothered to pull on his coat when he left the sleeping quarters earlier, so Luffy was now pressed to his bare chest, still sobbing. The younger man was quaking as he cried, and Law gently put his free arm under and around him, his other hand still clasped tightly in Luffy’s own. Muffled wails were still coming from the young pirate, and Law could feel the wetness of tears against his skin. 

“It’s so hard,” Luffy repeated, words muffled but still audible. “All I want is to make To-Torao feel better, like I did in the cell, but it’s so h-hard! It’s so hard to help when it hurts so much. I’ve tried to n-not think about what happened, to just move on, but I can’t--I can’t stop remembering his face, and his--his grin, and how much it h-hurt--”  
Luffy hiccuped, body jolting against Law’s. “It hurt so much, Torao, he hurt me so much. And h-he thought it was so funny, doing that to me i-in front of you. He liked it, he liked hurting u-us. G-god, it hurt so much, Torao-- I wanted him to s-stop, but he wouldn’t! I couldn’t make him stop, and he just k-kept going. W-why did he do that to me--?”

There was a pause as Luffy sucked in a deep breath of air, rasping against Law’s chest. Law didn’t say anything in the interim, staring over Luffy’s head as the younger man pressed against him. 

“I-I tried to knock myself out in the torture room, when he t-tied me up with the k-kairou-s-seki. It hurt so much--I thought I was g-going to die. I haven’t been so s-scared in a long time-- I was so scared he was going to kill me, Torao!”

With a fresh onslaught of tears, Luffy pushed against Law and wailed, his voice rough and broken with emotion. The wrenching sound cut off as Luffy’s breath ran out, and Law could feel Luffy’s mouth open and move as though he were trying to keep speaking, but couldn’t. The older pirate could do nothing but gently pet Luffy’s back until the smaller man could breathe again. As soon as Luffy sucked air back into his lungs, he kept going, sobbed words continuing to tear themselves from his mouth.

“I thought I c-could escape it, escape him, b-but I can’t get it out of my head!” It sounded like Luffy’s voice was clawing its way up his throat, leaving him raw and pained. “I k-keep having n-nightmares, where I’m back there, t-tied up, to his b-bed--and then he comes to me, and l-laughs at me, and then he c-crushes me and forces me o-open, and it h-HURTS-- even though it’s just a d-dream, it still hurts so m-much--”

“I’ve been having nightmares too,” Law admitted with a murmur, gently stroking the curve of Luffy’s shoulder blade. Luffy looked up, his eyes swollen and still filled with tears. He looked like hell.

“R-really? You too, Torao?” 

Law nodded and closed his eyes, recalling the dream that had awoken him earlier that night. He tensed, and felt Luffy shift questioningly in his arms. There was a tentative squeeze on the hand still clasped between their chests. “Yes, really horrible nightmares.”

When he opened his eyes a moment later, Luffy was still looking at him, face wet and puffy. Law could sense cracks appearing before the younger pirate slumped against him, once again burying his face in Law’s chest. Law could feel the energy flow from Luffy as every muscle in his rubber body unclenched, leaving him pliable and spent, still jolting with every other breath as he began to relax, the grief dulling to a low throb.

After a few silent moments, Luffy spoke again, quietly. Law almost couldn’t catch what he said, muffled as his voice was. It was more of a sigh, much softer than the other sounds Luffy had been making, and Law drew him even closer at the words said:

“My body doesn’t hurt anymore, but my thoughts still do.” 

Feeling gentle sobs starting up against his skin, Law slowly ran his hand up and down Luffy’s back, talking softly, soothingly, as he held the younger man. “I know, I know. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you. I know it hurts, I know. I've been there before."

Those last words came out as almost an afterthought, but Law felt Luffy shift upon hearing them, as he looked up into his face. The young pirate’s eyes were wide, horror starting to creep in from the edges. Tears were in the midst of springing up at the corners of his eyes, glistening in the light from the single lamp in the room. 

“You said something like that before, in the cell. I remember,” Luffy said softly, the horror still dawning on his face. “Is that true?”

Law felt a lump forming in his throat and forced it down, focusing on the long strokes of his hand up and down Luffy’s spine. “Yes, it’s true. He did it when I was with the Family. I was thirteen.”

Luffy’s eyes swam as he looked at Law, tears breaking through his lashes and trickling down the side of his face, onto the floor they still lay on. Law could feel the younger pirate gripping his hand even tighter, with both of his own, fingers interlacing. His voice was hushed and a little broken when he spoke again.

“Torao...Torao, that’s awful. How could he do that--?”

“I don’t know,” Law replied, trying hard to resist falling backwards into memories he didn’t want to relive. Long fingers. Pain. He concentrated instead on the warm body pressed against his, gently pulling his hand from Luffy’s to wrap his other arm around the smaller man, hugging him closer. “I don’t know.” 

After a moment, Luffy stilled. “You know, I was tortured when I was a kid.” 

“God,” Law murmured. He remembered Sabo saying something about that, but hearing it from Luffy felt like a punch to the gut. “How old were you?”

“Seven.”

“Jesus.” It was Law’s turn to bury his face in Luffy, lifting his head off the floor and pressing his forehead against the younger man’s shoulder, the cloth still wet and clammy. Despite that, the skin beneath was warm, and Law found he could not fathom why anyone would ever raise a hand against this person in his arms. It didn’t seem possible. “Why does this happen…?”

“I don’t know…” 

The two of them laid like that, on the floor. Law kept his arms around Luffy, feeling the rise and fall of the smaller pirate’s chest as he breathed. It grew slower and more even, and Law could feel his own eyelids growing heavy. Just as he was wondering if Luffy had fallen asleep, the younger man’s soft voice drifted through the empty air.

“Torao, why did you jump off the ship?” 

Law swallowed. “Well--I--”

It was like Luffy hadn’t heard him start to reply. “Is it because...because of what I did?”

“What?” Law shifted Luffy in his arms, looking down at the smaller man. Luffy didn’t return the action, his face still hidden by his own damp hair and Law’s skin. His words were faint, but Law could still make them out as he went on.

“I mean, I was such an idiot...I let Doflamingo catch us and use me against you…” 

Law pulled away from Luffy, propping himself up on an elbow. “No, no Luffy--”

“But--” Luffy finally met Law’s gaze, and the older man could see the regret and guilt in those large eyes. “But Doflamingo--he said I was helping him kill you…”

As the younger pirate trailed off, Law watched him, appalled. The hurt in Luffy’s face was downright painful to look at, and Law could see that he was biting the inside of his lip as he continued, softly.

“...I just wanted to save you, Torao. But all I ended up doing was getting you more hurt.”

“No! Luffy, no, it wasn’t your fault!” Law grasped Luffy’s hand with his own, sitting up fully and looking down at the prone pirate on the floor. “No-- Listen! I dragged you into this. It’s my fault you got hurt!!”

Luffy looked up at him quizzically. “Are you talking about the alliance?”

“That,” Law said, “And Doflamingo’s bargain. If I hadn’t gotten you involved, or if I had just given myself up, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt!”

Hearing that, Luffy frowned, thin eyebrows pulling down over his large eyes. “Torao, both of those things were my choice.”

“No--”

“Yes, they were,” Luffy said firmly, twisting his body on the floor so he could look at the seated Law more easily. “Torao, I allied with you because I wanted to. And I was the one who wouldn’t let you do that surgery thing. I--I couldn't let you do that surgery, because if I had lost you--I don’t--”

Law watched the younger pirate trip over his tongue, Luffy’s eyes darting from Law’s face to his chest and then back. Words seemed to escape him, and Law thought he saw Luffy’s cheeks darken slightly, but it could have been a flicker of the light. After a brief moment of stammering, Luffy took a breath, and then returned his attention to the older pirate, continuing as though he hadn’t missed a beat.

“...and then I almost lost you again, tonight.” Luffy’s frown deepened, and he sat up a little, moving closer to Law. “Why did you jump off the ship, Torao?”

“I--” Law didn’t know how to answer the pointed question. He had been hoping that Luffy wouldn’t bring it up again, but the obstinate young pirate was obviously intent on pursuing this line of questioning. Law settled for bluntness. “I wanted to kill myself, Mugiwara-ya.”

It was an obvious answer, and one that apparently didn’t satisfy Luffy. The younger man huffed and sat up until he was cross-legged in front of Law. His tone was unimpressed. “Yeah, Torao. I get that. But, why?”

Law sighed deeply, casting his eyes to the floor, tracing the swirls in the wood planking. There was no way out of this situation without telling Luffy what was going on in his head. Hell, he’d already been dragged from his grave twice tonight, so it wasn’t like he could make things any worse. He knew Luffy would just keep pestering him about this until he broke, and if he was being honest to himself, he really wasn’t in the mood to keep resisting the insistent young pirate. Law cracked.

“It’s because of all the things I’ve done to you, Mugiwara-ya.”

“What?” Luffy put his hands in the space between his crossed legs, and cocked his head. He looked like a bewildered child. “What things?”

Law swallowed, but plowed on. “What happened in Dressrosa was my fault.” He lowered his eyes, hiding them from Luffy. “It was all my fault.”

For once, Luffy responded exactly as Law expected him to. “It’s not your fault!” he exclaimed, gaping at Law. “What are you talking about? It was all Doflamingo!”

Steeling himself, Law closed his averted eyes. It was time to throw his cards on the table, and damn the consequences. “No!” he growled from between gritted teeth. “It--! It wasn’t all him!”

He could feel Luffy staring at him. “...What do you mean?”

“He--Doflamingo forced me to-- “ There was no going back now, and Law felt a slight breeze of panic course through his body. He fought it, forcing it back and away. It was time. He couldn’t hold this in any longer. Luffy had saved his ass so many times; he deserved to know. 

“Mugiwara-ya. He made me rape you.”

Law heard Luffy gasp, and could feel the appalled intensity of the younger man’s gaze drilling into him, though his own eyes were still closed. There was a sort of alarmed horror in Luffy’s voice when he next spoke. 

“Wh--what?” It sounded like Luffy couldn’t get enough air, like he was straining to breathe. “What did you just say?”

Law hated to repeat it, but he did anyway. “He forced me to rape you. With--with his strings…while you were unconscious...” His voice died in the silence surrounding them.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. Law could feel an odd stillness in Luffy’s body before him. The only sounds to be heard were the flickering flames in the oil lamp above them, and the soft dripping of the water still coming off their drenched clothes every now and then. Finally, Luffy broke the silence.

“I hate him for hurting you like that.” 

It was enough to startle Law out of his state of senselessness. “What?” he asked, opening his eyes and looking at Luffy. “But you were the one hurt, Mugiwara-ya. Not me.”

Luffy shook his head. “You’re hurt, too.”

Law couldn’t deny that. “Well, yeah, but--” He looked away. “I was the one who did it. I don’t deserve your pity, Mugiwara-ya.”

“Torao.” Luffy sounded so incredibly unimpressed that Law’s attention was wrenched back to him. Large eyes stared him down as Luffy repeated Law’s nickname. “Torao. What are you talking about? It wasn’t you who did it. It was Doflamingo.”

“But I--” Law tried. Luffy cut him off.

“He forced you to do it. It wasn’t you, it was him. It wasn’t your fault.”

“But--”

“He raped both of us, Torao.” Luffy’s eyes were hard, and Law felt himself compelled into silence. The younger pirate forged on ahead, watching Law closely. “He raped both of us. Me, when I was awake. And you, when I was unconscious. I didn’t even know about this until you told me just now. He did that just to hurt you, and I hate him even more for it.” 

Law was silent, staring at the younger man sitting in front of him, on the floor, in a puddle of seawater. Part of him knew Luffy was right, that Doflamingo had violated both of them, by taking control and forcing them against their will to take part in his sick games. But another part of him, a smaller, shriveled, hateful part of him, whispered into his ear nastily. It told him that he deserved Luffy’s hate, that he should never feel anything but guilt for what had happened, and Law felt a growing urge to bend to that voice, to give in to the shame and regret.

“Even if that’s true,” Law finally said, commanding Luffy’s attention with his pained tone, “It changes nothing. I still wasn’t able to save you from him...just like everyone else in my life.”

The last words came out as a resentful mutter, and Luffy tilted his head. “...your nakama?” he asked softly. 

“No, others,” Law sighed. Since he was already spilling his fucking guts all over the floor between him and Luffy… “Listen, Mugiwara-ya, when I was looking down into the water earlier…”

Luffy watched him, face serious. His hair was starting to dry, encrusted with salt. Law gave a heavy exhale, and kept going.

“I thought I could see faces down there, in the waves. It was almost like--” Law paused, searching for the right words. “It was like-- like they were calling me to the afterlife.”

Luffy blinked, then asked, “Whose faces were they?”

“My family,” Law admitted plainly. “My parents. My sister. Cora-san.”

“Cora-san?” 

“Yeah.” Law directed his gaze up to the swaying oil lamp above them, watching the flame flicker quietly. “Donquixote Rocinante.”

“Oh!” Luffy exclaimed, and Law turned back just in time to see the younger pirate hit his fist against an upturned palm in realization. “Wasn’t that--? Didn’t Mingo say something about that guy? When he shot me?”

“Yeah.”

Luffy seemed to sense the unsaid grief exuding from Law, because he was quiet for a long moment, before softly asking, “...was he shot, Torao?”

“Yeah.” Law said, impassive as he tried to repress unwanted memories. “Doflamingo shot him to death right in front of me.”

Again, Luffy was silent for what seemed like a long time, especially for the normally talkative young pirate. When he spoke at last, his voice was dusky, tempered by something like grief, empathetic and muted. “I’m sorry.” 

Law nodded, withdrawing into himself. That day...it had been snowing. Large, soft snowflakes, perfect in their coldness. Law supposed he must have appeared that way to the Donquixote Family when he first joined them. Faith, worldly ties, happiness: all gone. He had been completely empty, and yet so full. Hate had been the only thing fueling him, the one thing keeping him going. Cora-san had changed that, somehow. 

Law remembered the snow, stained with blood beneath his friend’s body. Kneeling next to him, young, thin, frail, feverish, Law hadn't known what to do, couldn't think but for panic. Blessed, cursed, with new powers, but unable to use them. He had waved his hands desperately over the man’s body, had tried to will his friend better. If only he’d been able to save Cora-san then. Everything could have been different. 

If Law could go back in time, as he is now, he knew he could save Cora-san in mere seconds. Bullets, removed. Wounds, sterilized, dressed. And he would be alive. Not dead. Not shot again by Doflamingo. Not bleeding out into the snow. Not smiling through broken and bloodied teeth. That smile…

“Being shot was horrible.”

Luffy’s sudden voice drew Law from his thoughts. He lifted his head to see a solemn and far-off look in Luffy’s eyes. The younger pirate’s tone was earnest as he stared past Law.

“I’ve never been shot like that before,” Luffy admitted. “Usually the bullets just bounce right off of me, ‘cause I’m rubber. But when he shot me…”

Law said nothing as the younger man paused, tasting his next words, as though they were a flavor he was unused to. “...I thought I was gonna die.”

Law saw a brief remnant of fear flicker in Luffy’s eyes at those words. That fear, wild and raw, stabbed into Law as though Luffy had reached within himself and pulled out a dagger. Law could feel the blade stuck fast, wedged between two of his ribs, tickling the outer lining of his heart. He caught his breath painfully as the point went deeper, sliding home between two of the organ’s chambers. Precise. Painful. 

Guilt. That was the dagger’s name.

Luffy heard Law’s sharp inhale, and refocused on him, eyebrows lifted in slight confusion. “Torao? What is it?”

Law said nothing. He could feel the cut widening, the blade pushing deeper, forcing the flesh apart. It was cold, colder than any metal he’d ever touched. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Law hardly even heard Luffy’s query over the harsh rasps of his own breath as he fought the pain. But why was he fighting it? It was the hateful little voice again, grating against his ears. But it had a point. He deserved it. Deserved this pain, but he found himself wishing nonetheless that he could escape it. In any way possible. 

Law’s words were abrupt and clipped, full of hard candor. “I wish Nico-ya hadn’t woken you up, Mugiwara-ya.”

There was a beat as Luffy gaped, but the silence didn't last long. 

“What? You can’t be seriou--”

“I am. I wish she hadn’t woken you up. I wish--” Law swallowed, his throat clicking. “I wish I were in the water right now.”

He could feel Luffy’s appalled stare boring into his chest. Taking advantage of the younger man’s silence, Law absently added onto his wishes, an elaboration, a parenthetical:

“I wish I were dead.”

“No!”

Law didn't even have a chance to jump at the suddenness of the shout before the air was knocked out of him by Luffy bowling him over, tackling him the rest of the way to the floor. Before Law could grasp what was happening, he found himself flat on the wood, looking up at a furious Luffy straddling his waist. The small rubber man didn't weigh much, but Law felt far too drained to even resist. So he simply watched Luffy as the younger pirate yelled at him. 

“Don’t say that, Torao!” Anger blazed in Luffy’s eyes. “I don’t wanna hear you say that ever again!”

Law was only half listening. The dagger’s blade had shifted slightly inside of him, but it still dug deep into his flesh. He could feel it scraping against the bone of his ribs. Why was Luffy still trying to save him? Why couldn't he see that Law wasn't worth saving? 

“...Mugiwara-ya, why the hell did you dive in after me?”

Law’s voice was soft, pleading. At the question, Luffy’s expression of rage froze on his face. He blinked, face softening in something akin to grief as he looking down at Law, pinned beneath him. 

Law swallowed, fighting the prickling sensation behind his nose. “Why would you want to save someone like me?”

Luffy blinked. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. His face looked almost anguished.

All Law wanted was to give into his exhaustion and let his head loll to the side, but he forced himself to keep his eyes locked on Luffy’s as he cracked a rueful grin and gently shook his head.

“I’m not worth saving, Mugiwara-ya.”

Luffy was silent for a moment more. There was a strange look in his eyes as he watched Law, almost as though he were thinking, weighing. Then, suddenly:

“Do you still love me, Torao?”

“What?” Law squinted to see if Luffy was joking, but the younger man appeared to be entirely serious. 

“Mingo said you loved me. Is that true?” Luffy crossed his arms, still straddling Law’s waist. 

“Mugiwara-ya-- Answer my question!” Law snapped.

Luffy shook his head. “Not until Torao answers my question.”

In a burst of frustration and annoyance at the immaturity of this response, Law squirmed beneath Luffy, trying to wriggle free. “Let me go! You’re being so childish! Mugiwara-ya!”

Luffy didn't even uncross his arms as he watched Law struggle. He didn't need to use his hands to keep Law pinned; the young pirate’s strong legs were enough to maintain his hold. Law kicked out, pushing at Luffy’s knees with his hands. 

“Fucking-- Let me go!”

It didn't take long for Law to wear himself out. His arms felt as heavy as lead, drained from sleep deprivation and the remnants of seawater drying on his skin. He lay still beneath the younger man, feeling the weight of Luffy’s eyes. Law closed his own. There was no way out.

Fuck.

“Yes.”

Luffy didn't move from his place on Law’s waist, and didn't speak. Law sighed mightily, and went on, begrudging in his honesty.

“I’ve tried everything I can think of to stop loving you,” Law said quietly, staring into the darkness of his own eyelids. “I don’t--I don’t deserve you. And--And I know you’ll never return my feelings.”

There was no sound nor movement from Luffy. Law felt the silence pressing on him, forcing more words out of him, like so many stacked stones drawing out a pained confession. Law’s voice rang with strained earnestness.

“I’ve tried so hard to fall out of love with you, Luffy. So that I won’t hurt you again.”

Again, Luffy was quiet, and Law might have thought the younger man had left were it not for the warm pressure on his abdomen. Law drew in his breath breezily, then exhaled with a soft whistle.

“I’ve even tried killing myself, but here we are.”

Law didn't care anymore. There were no more secrets. Everything he’d ever tried to hide had escaped him this night, clattering to the floor like so many loose marbles. This was it. His last one. It rested smoothly between Law’s forefinger and thumb, poised to fall.

Law dropped it, hearing the resounding clatter echo in his words. 

“So--yes. Yes, Luffy. I do still love you.”

In the silence following the confession, Law listened to the clicking roll of the secret as it scurried away from his mouth. Fading...fading...gone. Feeling suddenly quite empty, Law allowed his neck to turn, head lolling to the side, eyes still closed. Maybe if he just laid here for long enough, without moving, he’d vanish. 

Then Luffy sighed, and all Law could focus on was the younger pirate’s soft voice. 

“Torao, you’re an idiot.”

Law felt a rubber finger poke his stubbly cheek, but did not react, keeping his eyes closed. He listened.

“I’m happy that you aren’t dead.” Luffy sounded odd somehow, like there was something else hiding behind his usual frankness. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you died. I--For some reason, I can’t imagine a world without you in it, Torao.”

Law was drinking in the sound of Luffy’s voice, trying to find that strange flavor. It was there for a moment, stronger, but--

“I--I’ve started to feel something weird for you.” Luffy’s voice grew softer, and it sounded like he might be closer to Law’s turned face. 

Law frowned slightly, feeling the skin between his eyebrows crinkle. What was that, beneath Luffy’s voice? 

“It’s stronger than anything I’ve ever felt for anyone. For my brothers, for my nakama. Somehow, it’s stronger than that.”

What was it? It wasn't--No, it couldn't be. Law felt Luffy shift above him, knees moving at his sides. His voice drew nearer. 

“I get the feeling that if--if you died, I would be empty.” Luffy confessed, and Law could have sworn he felt the other man’s breath on his cheek. “Because this feeling I have, it gives me so much strength. Strength to do things like ripping kairouseki out of the wall. Or being able to pull you to the surface of the water even while I’m drowning.”

Gears began clicking into place in Law’s brain, and he could hear them starting to turn. The strange tone in Luffy’s voice was becoming stronger, merging with the words it gave life to. Law could sense Luffy only inches from his face, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Incredulity wouldn't let him. Things were starting to fall together, and Law couldn't believe it. There was no way--

“That’s why I couldn’t let you give yourself up to Doflamingo. And it’s why I dove into the water after you.”

There was no way. No way, no way-- Luffy’s gentle breath tickled Law’s cheek as the younger pirate whispered into his ear. 

“I’m glad you still love me…”

Law could feel his own pulse hammering inside him, beating so strong a rhythm he couldn't help but be swept along. He had a name for that thing under Luffy’s voice, that flavor that grew stronger with every word spoken in its husky tones. Law felt Luffy’s breath against his ear, sensed the blazing warmth of the body crouching over him. Luffy's final words breezed from between his lips, caressing Law’s skin before swirling into his ear.

“...because I think I might be in love with you too, Trafalgar Law.”

Law felt Luffy’s soft rubber fingers touching his chin, his cheeks, gently pulling his face upright. He kept his eyes closed, frantically listing every name he could think of for that lovely thing that had been tempering Luffy’s voice.

Affection, tenderness, trust--

The soft heat of Luffy’s lips touched Law’s own and--

Love. That was its name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAh finally we get to the Lawlu love!! You guys really deserve it after all I've put everyone through. Next chapter will be more Lawlu love, and then the one after that will wrap everything up! We're nearing the end! 
> 
> Next chap should be up sometime in the next two weeks! See you till then!


	10. Remissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Law spend an intimate night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh. I don't really even know what to say except for sorry. It's been about 7 months since I updated this fic, and I'm really sorry about that. I've had a bit of a rough time and couldn't bring myself to work on it. But now I'm back! I'm gonna finish this baby up and then get started on a couple new ones that I've been plotting out for the past several months. I just want to thank you guys so much for your patience and encouragement, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is pretty much pure smut with some comfort thrown in. 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: past rape/non-con (mention)
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you so much for waiting for me. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.   
> じゃなあ~

Heat.

There was so much, so much heat, radiating from Luffy as his body and his lips pressed Law into the floor. The older pirate felt Luffy's hands scrabbling at his jawline and neck, as though unsure of what to do with themselves. Eyes still closed, Law felt his arms rising and suddenly his own hands were on Luffy, clutching the small man to him, holding the back of his neck, touching him, pulling that intoxicating heat closer and closer. He moved his lips gently against Luffy's, twisting slowly. There was a soft murmur from the younger man, and Law moved his tongue between his lips, sensually licking along Luffy's closed ones. 

The younger pirate seemed to understand, and opened to him, allowing Law's tongue into his mouth. Law's fingers curled into the hair just above the nape of Luffy's neck, the locks still slightly damp from the ocean. Law ran his tongue against Luffy's, feeling the simultaneously slick and rough texture of the strong muscle. He curled the tip of his tongue around Luffy's and toyed with it, tasting the warm and wet interior of Luffy's mouth. It tasted very slightly of meat, and salt. 

Luffy moaned around Law's tongue as the older man flicked it in lazy circles around his mouth, tickling the smooth insides of his cheeks, sliding along the weathered surfaces of Luffy's teeth. Law could feel the weight of the younger pirate bearing down on him as Luffy grabbed at his shoulder and jaw, pulling him closer and pushing him down simultaneously. In one movement, Law had Luffy's tongue in his mouth and began to rhythmically suck on the muscle, their lips still locked together around it. Their heads moved in tandem as Law sucked, and he could hear and feel the vibrations of Luffy's muffled moans. 

Law felt his hands drifting down Luffy's body, trying to take in every inch of this glorious creature on top of him. It was all happening so suddenly--Luffy's confession, the kiss-- Law was having a hell of a time trying to process it all, and could feel himself starting to slip along with the unyielding tide of passion emanating from the body holding him down. 

H-he loves me, he loves me, he wants me--

Law's hands dipped lower, caressing the damp fabric of Luffy's shirt. He could feel the younger man leaning closer to him, into his arms, moaning softly into Law's mouth. 

He wants me, he wants me--

Law's hands were suddenly cupping Luffy's ass and he squeezed, feeling the warm flesh give under the damp denim. At his touch, Luffy moaned and Law felt the younger pirate bear down on him with his slender hips, grinding against Law's own. Unable to stop himself, caught up in the heat and wild passion, Law pulled Luffy's hips down again, this time thrusting up to meet him in the grind. Law's erection pressed against the soft insides of Luffy's thighs, the sensation dampened through their clothing. Luffy let out a cry through their kiss as Law did it again, bucking up into the smaller man. 

The heat. Warmth. The passion, heady and intoxicating. God, Law could hardly think straight, trying to take in all of the things that were happening. Luffy's sweet moans into his mouth, the heaving of their bodies against each other, the cyclical motion of their hips, of Law's hips, jutting up into Luffy again and again and again and--

No. 

Visions of the torture chamber, of Luffy's pliable, unconscious body, the sick sucking of the blood lubricating Law's way. The examination room, Luffy crawling away from Law, cowering, fear etched into his youthful features. And the dream, Luffy's tears, his pleas, his blood, flowing, pouring out. The shaking of his body as Law forced his way inside him--

"No!" Law broke their kiss and pushed Luffy off of him in one movement, sitting up and scooting away from the younger man, who cried out in surprise as he hit the floor. Law shook his head frantically, scrambling further backwards until his back hit the wall. "No! No." 

Luffy looked up from where he had landed on the floor, lying on his side. He propped himself up with an arm, fixing Law with large, quizzical eyes. "Why did you stop? Are you okay?" 

Law swallowed hard, trying to force down the arousal in his own belly. He couldn't do this, he couldn't, there was no way, this was wrong-- "We can't do this, Mugiwara-ya." 

"Why not?" Luffy sat up a little more, his head cocked to one side. 

"Because of what happened!" Law rubbed his eyebrows, feeling them scrunch in consternation. "I can't do that to you again! I already raped you once!" 

Luffy sighed, a soft puff of air. When he spoke, his voice was uncharacteristically patient. "Torao, that wasn't you. It was Doflamingo." 

Images from Law's dream bubbled up from the murky depths of his mind, and he shuddered. That hadn't been Doflamingo's doing. He shook his head, partially at Luffy and also to clear his thoughts. "I can't do it, Mugiwara-ya. I can't do that to you again." 

Luffy sat up, crossing his thin legs. He seemed to deflate a little as he exhaled, but looked at Law steadily. "Well," he said, "that's okay. We don't have to, Torao." 

Law blinked at the rubber man, arousal still pounding heavily through his veins. "You--you're not upset?" 

The younger man gave him a soft smile and scooted closer, resting his hand gently on Law's knee. "Of course I’m not upset. If you don't wanna do anything, then I don't want to, either. It's enough just being with you, Torao." Luffy cocked his head with a smile. "After all, that's what love is, right?" 

Law felt his heart sink a little, defensive suspicion rising around it. "You do--know what love is, don’t you, Mugiwara-ya?" 

Luffy squinted his eyes a little, detecting a change in Law's tone. He shrugged. "Not really."

Law felt his heart quickening, but in dread rather than arousal. Had he confessed just to be faced with this? Had Luffy never been in love before? What if Luffy didn’t feel love like that? Law swallowed hard before speaking, "Mugiwara-ya, how can you say you love me if you don't know what love is?" 

The younger man gave another smile--vague but genuine-- and leaned forward until his aura put a gentle pressure on Law's. Moving one hand from Law's knee, he lifted his other in tandem and took Law's face between them, cradling his cheeks with a soft insistence. Luffy's face came near and Law felt his breath and pulse quicken at the solid warmth emitting from the younger man. 

Nuzzling his nose slowly against the tip of Law's, Luffy murmured, "I don't know how I know, Torao. I just do. I look at you and I know that I love you. I wanna be with you."

Luffy pulled back slightly, focusing on Law's eyes, grey like gunmetal. Law felt the man's rubber thumb sweep along his cheek, soothing as he cradled him. After a moment where Law could have sworn he was starting to fall into Luffy's large eyes, the younger man blinked and spoke again. 

"I see something in you, Torao. I can sense it. It's like a light, but it's small like a candle flame. I don't want the wind to blow it out." The skin under Luffy's eyes lifted as he smiled. "I wanna protect it. I wanna feel its warmth." 

With that, Luffy drew closer, and Law thought for a moment that he was going to kiss his lips again. But as he neared, Luffy paused before gently maneuvering Law's face. Law felt the soft and warm rubber lips press against his forehead, and heard them murmur, "Love you." 

At those soft and earnest words, Law felt something inside him swell until he thought his ribs might rupture. Affection filled every cavern in his chest, and Law wondered if he had a fever from how warm he suddenly felt. But Luffy was pulling away now, and something in Law was reaching out, no--don't go, stay-- Luffy was saying something, and Law had to focus hard on his lips to fight the thrumming in his own ears. But those lips--they were distracting in their own right--

"Anyway," Luffy was saying, "We should probably change our clothes. We're still all wet--" 

He made to stand up, and before Law could stop himself or even take a moment to think, he had seized that thin wrist and pulled Luffy back down, making the younger man fall heavily back towards him with a stifled cry of surprise. Catching himself on the wall with his other outstretched hand, Luffy righted himself and Law saw the startled look on the other man's face for a split second before he once again captured those soft lips in his own. 

There was a brief moment of surprised stillness from Luffy before he moved his lips against Law's, hands coming up to clutch against the other man. Law entwined his fingers in the damp hair at the base of Luffy's skull, locks still stiff with salt. He used this grip to tilt his partner's head, bringing it closer and Luffy moaned, fairly melting into the deepened kiss. Chest still bare, Law could feel sweat start to roll down his body, mixing with the dampness from Luffy's skin pressed against him. A musky scent filled the sliver of air between them, something that was simultaneously both Luffy and Law, and Law breathed it in, growing more aroused with every inhale. 

They broke the kiss to breathe, and Law panted softly while Luffy kissed along his jawline, nipping at his facial hair. When the rubber man reached his ear, Law could feel hot puffs of breath against the skin and he shivered. Then a wet and rubbery tongue flicked out between his two earrings, and Law gasped, tilting his head back. As Luffy sucked on the earrings and lobe, Law could hear the younger man's heavy and ragged breaths loud in his ear. The sound was thick with promise, and Law felt himself swelling in his pants. 

Tightening his grip on Luffy's hair, Law pulled the younger man away from his ear, so that Luffy's head was thrown back, throat exposed as he panted, lean chest heaving. Law took only a moment to drink in this image before leaning in close and licking a wet stripe from Luffy's collarbone to jaw. Law felt the younger man shiver as his breath ghosted against a rubber ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Law asked lowly, his voice coming out rougher than he anticipated. Luffy stiffened and for a second Law worried that he might have scared him, but in one motion Luffy broke free from Law's hold and seized the other tattooed hand, bringing it lower and lower until--

"Oh," Law gasped as his hand was pressed against the straining bulge in Luffy's shorts. How had he missed it before? "You're hard." 

Luffy nodded, eyes half-lidded as he held Law's hand against his groin. "Does that answer your question?" he asked breathily, and before Law could reply, the younger man bucked his hips up into Law's palm, stifling a moan at the pressure. 

"Yeah," Law murmured, mouth slack. He rubbed against Luffy again, swallowing as the other man moaned again, softly. "Yeah, it does." 

With that, he wrapped an arm around Luffy and looked over at the bed, still mussed from when Luffy had been sleeping. Spying a stray pillow among the blankets, Law lifted his other hand and wordlessly summoned a small blue ring in his palm.

In an instant, the two of them were suddenly on top of the bed, the pillow softly thumping onto the floor by the wall. Luffy made a surprised noise at the change in surface beneath them, looking around as he clung to Law. Seeing the pillow Law had switched places with, Luffy let out a low chuckle, kissing up Law’s neck and muttering in his ear.

“You don’t like it on the floor?” 

The husky tone of Luffy’s voice made Law’s heart jump, and he pulled back enough to kiss Luffy again, biting at those soft lips. When he pulled away, he replied with a wry smile, “We’re not all made of rubber, Mugiwara-ya.” 

With that, Law eased Luffy backwards off of his lap and onto the bed, leaning forward so that he hovered over the younger man’s body on the soft mattress, nestling between his rubber legs. Law put gentle pressure against Luffy’s groin with his own and watched his partner groan in want beneath him, savoring the way Luffy’s muscles pulled his skin taut as the younger man stretched. Leaning down to lap at Luffy’s neck, Law murmured softly into the warm flesh.

“Please tell me if I do anything you don’t like.” 

Luffy’s chest rumbled beneath Law’s hands as the rubber man laughed. “I will, I will, I promise. Now, stop stall--aaah--”

Law had cut him off with a nip to the neck, gently running his tongue over the flesh. He doubted he’d be able to leave a bruise on Luffy’s rubber skin, but it was worth a shot. Latching onto Luffy, Law sank his teeth slowly into the juncture between Luffy’s neck and shoulder, increasing the pressure steadily. He could feel the jolting gasps of Luffy’s breath in the warm throat pressed against his face, pulse dancing. After sucking on the bite for a moment, Law pulled back to look at Luffy’s face. 

The younger man looked back up at him through eyes half-lidded with lust, panting. As Law had thought, Luffy’s rubber skin showed no sign of the hickey Law had placed there, unable to hold the shape of a bruise. But Luffy had clearly felt the pleasure that accompanied such a mark, as he was gasping softly, “Oh, Law. Oh, Law, please--please do that again.” 

Bending his head back down to the warm body beneath him, Law began to divest Luffy of his damp shirt, kissing the rubber man into a position where he could get his arms out of the sleeves. Luffy’s hands were greedy, pawing over Law clumsily as he tried to pull his own dark jacket off. Law helped, grinding gently into Luffy as he did so and making the younger man moan. Bare chested now, the space in between them felt like it was heating up at an exponential rate. Encouraged by Luffy’s soft moans, Law worked over and down his body, kissing over his now fully-healed chest wound inflicted by Doflamingo, noticing how Luffy shuddered with pleasure when Law darted his tongue into the creases between his abdominal muscles. Law darted his eyes up to look at Luffy’s face as he placed his hands on the top hem of his denim shorts. He played with the button securing the pants to Luffy’s slim hips, watching for permission to proceed. Luffy’s face was flushed, cheeks red and mouth slack. When he saw what Law’s intentions were, he swallowed audibly and gave a nod. 

Law needed no more encouragement, and quickly undid the fastening on Luffy’s shorts, pulling them down to the younger man’s thighs. Carefree as always, Luffy wore no underwear, and Law took in the younger man’s bared skin: smooth, stretched over his hipbones, radiating warmth against Law’s face. Law had done his best to block out what he could from the last time he saw Luffy like this, so it was as if he was seeing it all for the very first time. As Luffy’s chest suggested, the rubber man had very little body hair, and it created only a light shadow on his groin. Nestled in this shadow was his penis, red, erect and twitching in the air of the cabin. Law gently breathed on it, and saw Luffy’s head fall back in his peripheral vision as the reddened dick before him gave a slight jerk. 

Pulling Luffy’s pants down the rest of the way, Law again settled between his trembling legs. With only the slightest hesitation, Law leaned down and took the rubber cock into his mouth, gently suckling on the tip. Luffy gasped and bucked his hips, but Law was ready for him and took the rest of him in, swallowing around his girth. 

“Aah! Oh-! Law--” Luffy’s choked gasps told Law he was okay to go ahead, so the older pirate began bobbing his head up and down along Luffy’s length. Holding either side of Luffy’s hips, Law pushed his face closer to Luffy’s groin until he could feel the head of Luffy’s cock pressing against the back of his throat. Sucking especially hard, Law could feel the flesh in his mouth stretching at the pressure.

“OH! Oh god!” Luffy was squirming underneath him, bucking into his mouth. Law let Luffy use him, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he felt the tremors in Luffy’s legs. Luffy’s movements sped up, and he gripped at Law’s hair as he gasped, chest heaving in uncontrollable pleasure. The younger pirate was practically fucking Law’s mouth and Law went with him, following his rutting motions as he swallowed and hummed, listening to the sound of Luffy losing control. 

“O-oh! Law! Law--I-I’m gonna--! W-wait! Stop!”

Law’s eyes flew open, immediately pulling off and away from Luffy, shuffling backwards on the mattress on his knees. He found that he was shaking a little bit, a tremor in his body that went all the way out to his fingers and toes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry--” he said, the words leaving his lips almost unconsciously. He felt the shame and guilt he’d momentarily left behind weigh down upon him once again. He’d gone too far, he’d hurt Luffy, just like before, just like that dream--

Luffy was watching his reaction with wide eyes, his body still bared. He made no move to cover himself, instead propping himself up on his elbows and bending his legs to place his feet against the surface of the soft bed. He was panting softly, sweat beading up and spilling down his heaving chest. “Torao? What’s the matter?” 

Law watched him carefully, shoulders aching. “You wanted me to stop. I’m--” he bit his lip, “I’m sorry, I hurt you, didn’t I? I should’ve have done that, I’m sor--”

“What?” Luffy interrupted, sitting up and leaning forward. “What do you mean? You didn’t hurt me. It felt great!” 

Still tensed, Law asked, cautious, “It did?”

Luffy grinned, still trying to catch his breath. “Yeah!”

Law’s face must have given away his suspicion, because Luffy laughed at him and sat up, crawling across the bed to him. The naked pirate reached out a hand and touched the hinge of Law’s jaw, bringing him up for a kiss that was soft and sensual. Law’s erection had flagged when their sex had come to a halt, but Luffy’s kiss was just dirty enough to regain its interest, the rubber tongue flicking playfully against the inside of his cheeks. Luffy gave a soft moan, but pulled away, smiling.

“I just didn’t want it to end so quickly. I mean,” Luffy smiled coyly. “Aren’t you going to go inside?” 

“Ah--” Law felt himself blushing and wanted to kick himself. “Well--I don’t think we can actually do that this time. There’s no lubrication.”

To his surprise, Luffy let out a cackle. “That’s what you think, but look what I found in Rooster Head’s stuff!” 

A long rubber arm snaked out and across the bed to a chest of drawers adjacent to the headboard. Luffy pulled open the second drawer down and rummaged around inside it for a moment, before his arm retracted with a slap of skin. Holding up a bottle of some sort of oil, Luffy grinned, “See?”

Law took note of the lewd drawings on the bottle’s label, filing the information about Bartolomeo away for another day. With a sigh, he took the bottle from Luffy and looked the younger pirate dead in the eyes. “Luffy, are you sure about this?”

Luffy, once again on his back, cocked his head. “Why do you keep asking me? Is Torao not sure or something?”

“Well,” Law said, lowering his eyes, “to be honest, no, I’m not sure.”

“Why not?”

Memories of the nightmare danced at the edge of Law’s mind. The older pirate was tired, and decided to just tell Luffy outright, the words coming out blunt and strained. “I dreamed that I raped you, Luffy.”

Luffy’s eyes widened slightly, and he sat up again, slower this time, crawling towards Law with a gentle look on his face. He took Law’s cheeks in his hands, softly cradling them, stroking the skin beneath his thumbs. Law’s gaze flitted to the side, unable to look at Luffy. Deep inside, he felt he didn't deserve this kind of careful treatment. After all he’d done to Luffy, Law winced at the comforting warmth of the younger pirate’s touch. 

His twinge didn't go unnoticed by Luffy, whose brows drew close together above his softened eyes, saturated with emotion. The rubber man leaned forward slowly and pressed his forehead to Law’s, still cradling his face. Luffy sighed and closed his big brown eyes, and Law did the same as he listened to Luffy’s quiet words, breathed out against his skin. 

“Doflamingo ruined this for us. He's gone now, and what he did to us is over, but it still haunts us, doesn't it?”

Law felt a tear trickle through his eyelashes and drip down his cheek. 

“Law, please listen to me,” Luffy implored, voice soft. “If you don't want to do this, we can stop, and I'll respect that. But I want to do this with you. Please trust me when I say that. Please stop questioning me.”

Law bit his lip, eyes still screwed shut. Luffy must have felt the tears pooling against his fingers, because he moved and Law could feel him gently kissing them away. He didn't open his eyes, but listened as Luffy continued. 

“He ruined this for us,” Luffy repeated, rubbing his forehead against Law’s, thumbs caressing his wet stubble. “I wanna forget what happened. I wanna heal. I want you to heal. It breaks my heart seeing you like this. So please, let’s help each other. Let’s start healing,” Luffy murmured, and Law felt warm lips press against his, not forceful, just a steady pressure letting Law know that Luffy was here, that he was safe. They were both safe. 

Law didn't stop himself this time as his arms rose to grip Luffy, holding the other man’s naked body close to his. He returned the kiss, twisting his face so he could press firmly against Luffy’s lips with his own. Luffy murmured in affirmation and Law leaned over him, sinking them back down into the mattress. Law felt Luffy buck beneath him, rubbing his wet cock against the older pirate’s belly impatiently. Smiling against his partner’s lips, Law reached for the dropped bottle of lubricant, twirling it open in his hand. 

Law was gentle, and took his time carefully preparing Luffy. Remembering the incident in his makeshift clinic, the older pirate watched Luffy’s face raptly, looking for any discomfort as he pushed a lube-coated finger into his entrance, now a healthy pink. If Luffy was taken aback by the sensation of a finger up his ass, he didn't show it, only mewling in pleasure as Law thrust his finger in and out. Nevertheless, Law still found himself checking on his partner’s well being.

“This is okay?” Law asked breathlessly, his arousal only growing stronger looking at Luffy’s panting and trembling form before him. “You’re okay with this?”

Luffy cracked his eyes open, peering at Law through lids hooded with pleasure. “Y--haaah--yes, I’m good, keep going.” The rubber man bore down on Law’s finger, and the clench of his tight walls made Law groan in want. 

He soon added a second and third finger, slipping them past the tight sphincter to stretch the flesh within. Luffy’s body had so much give that Law almost wondered if his efforts at fingering were in vain, but Luffy’s reactions proved otherwise. When he teased the smaller man’s prostate, skirting the edges before giving it a firm rub, Luffy yelped and pressed his hips down against Law’s fingers. 

“Aa-ah! Oh! Oh, Law--nnngh!”

“You like that?” Law said lowly, watching Luffy with hungry eyes. 

Luffy gasped for breath, eyes glassy with lust. “Ye--yes,” he whimpered, grinding down against the fingers inside him, squeezing around them. He started bucking his hips, almost riding Law’s hand, and the older pirate’s mouth went dry. 

Deciding Luffy’s insides were coated enough in the thick oil, Law withdrew his fingers, removing his pants with his dry hand. Law sighed as his own erection was released, air hitting the glans and making them twitch. Leaning back on his haunches, Law used the hand that had been inside Luffy to lube up his cock, watching his panting partner nestled into the mussed sheets. Luffy’s hair stood up in sweaty spikes, and his chest rose and fell harshly. His large eyes were obscured by heavy lids, the irises blown behind them. Law could see sweat pooling in the creases between Luffy’s toned muscles before flowing down his sides, making the tanned skin glisten in the light. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Law confessed, thrusting into his own hand. 

Luffy grinned before reaching his hands toward Law, beckoning him closer. Law obeyed, and shuffled in between the rubber man’s legs. He pressed the head of his cock against Luffy's flushed entrance, looking up for permission.

“Ready?” he asked breathlessly.

Luffy smiled and gave a nod, though he looked a little nervous. He offered his hand to Law, body tensing against the head of the other man’s cock. “Hold my hand?”

The request was so simple, so sweet, that Law almost melted on the spot. He took Luffy’s hand, lacing their fingers together before pressing it to the bed next to Luffy’s face. “Of course,” he murmured, pressing his face into Luffy’s neck and smiling against the skin. “Now, relax.” 

Luffy took a breath beneath him, and Law pushed forward, feeling the head of his cock start to breach Luffy. The easy give of moments before was gone, the tense muscles too tight for him to penetrate, so he stroked Luffy’s thumb with his own, using his other hand to gently pet Luffy’s hip. Luffy gave a squeak of something that could have been pain or panic in his ear, and his free hand flew to Law’s shoulder, nails digging in. Law stopped moving and spoke lowly to him, “Shh, it’s okay, just relax. Do you want to stop?” 

Letting out a shaky breath and relaxing his hold on Law’s shoulder a little, Luffy managed to say, “No, I-I’m okay. You can keep going.” 

Law kissed the younger man’s neck and cheek. “Okay. This is the hardest part, I promise.”

“Okay.” Luffy’s voice was strained. 

“Tell me if you want to stop, and I will,” Law said against the rubber skin. He felt Luffy nod, body beginning to relax beneath Law’s own. At the physical encouragement, Law pressed forward, feeling the muscles of Luffy’s entrance give around him. The younger man moaned loudly in Law’s ear as he finally breached the tight ring, gaining entrance to Luffy’s hot, tight channel. 

“There we go,” Law breathed as he slid the rest of the way in. Propping himself up a little, he watched Luffy’s face, which was tensed up, but in what looked like concentration rather than pain. Law showered Luffy’s jawline with kisses. “You did it, you were such a good boy. Are you okay? Luffy?” 

“Y-yeah,” Luffy said after a moment, nodding and opening his eyes to look at Law. “God, Law, you feel so--” Luffy experimentally moved his hips, pressing them against Law’s and taking him even deeper, prompting a groan from both of them. “O-oh! Aah, Law, oh god, this feels--it feels--” 

“I know.” Law smiled at Luffy’s reaction, before drawing back to begin a steady pulse instead the younger pirate. Luffy's head fell back as Law pounded into him, his hands gripping the other man desperately. His fingers arched on Law’s shoulder, digging his nails into the flesh there, leaving marks.

“Aah! Law! A-ah! Mm--nngh!” 

The sounds Luffy was making were more erotic than anything Law had ever heard before, and he shuddered under Luffy’s grasp, driving even deeper into him, angling, and--

“AAH! NNGH!” Luffy let out a yelp as Law pierced his prostrate, skewering him on a spit of pleasure. “Law! Aah!” 

“Do you like it?” Law growled against Luffy’s throat, feeling the vibrations of the younger man’s moans on his lips. “Does it feel good?” 

Luffy’s voice came back as a something that was almost a sob, thick with pleasure and desperate for more of it. “Yes! God, yes! Please, Law, please give me more, oh god please, yes, A-AH! Yes! There--!” 

Law’s precise movements reduced Luffy to a heaving, moaning mess as his prostate was hammered with each deep thrust. Talkative as ever, Luffy continued to let Law know exactly how much he appreciated his efforts. 

“God! More, Law! Faster! God, please, faster--”

“So demanding,” Law teased as he obliged Luffy, snapping his hips forward and back with more fervor. Sweat dripped down his body, landing on Luffy’s beneath him. Luffy clenched down on an inward stroke, and it was Law’s turn to cry out. “G-god! Luffy--!” 

Law could feel his orgasm building, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He slowed for a moment, moving a hand from beside Luffy to the rubber man’s cock. Wrapping his hand around his partner’s straining arousal, Law began pumping Luffy to a slow and deep rhythm. The sounds of their sex filled the room, bodies meeting with a hard slap before retreating. Law’s hips rolled forward into Luffy, the younger man’s moans and cries chasing after the movement. The two of them rocked together, coupled in a smooth motion mimicking the waves on which they rode.

“L-Law! I’m gonna--!” 

Law tightened his grip on Luffy’s hand and dick, before increasing his pace. Luffy gave a high, keening cry as he came over Law’s fist, and his breathing turned into a string of whimpering moans as Law fucked him through the orgasm. The clench of Luffy around him was too much for Law, and he came too, filling Luffy’s insides with a thick wetness. 

Both pirates lay still for a few minutes, coming down from their pleasured high. As Law pulled out of Luffy, he noticed that their hands were still clasped together against the bed. He gently disentangled himself, and slipped his hand from Luffy’s sweaty grasp. The younger pirate was panting, eyes closed. Law settled on his side next to Luffy, pulling him close and maneuvering a sheet over the two of them. Luffy snuggled close to Law at the contact, not needing any more encouragement to get closer to the other man. Eyes still closed, his face was peaceful, slack and contented. Law couldn't help but to give a little smile at the most relaxed expression he’d ever seen grace the rubber pirate’s features. 

Just as Law was about to nod off, Luffy broke the comfortable silence of the afterglow with a murmur, too low to be audible. 

“Huh?” Law asked sleepily, struggling to see through his eyelashes. 

“I said, thank you,” came Luffy’s murmur, louder this time, but no less slurred by impending sleep. He pressed his face against Law’s chest, cuddling closer. “It feels better now. I feel better...now…” Luffy yawned loudly, still muttering as he gave over to sleep. “Love...love...you…”

“I love you too.” Law’s soft response was the last thing he heard before fitful sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be one more chapter in this fic. It's gonna be pretty short and more like an epilogue, just to wrap it all up. I'll leave a more in-depth note on that one, but thank you again for waiting for me over these seven months! I'm sorry this took so long, but hopefully I can get more into the swing of things. The final chapter of this fic should be up within a week. 
> 
> See ya then!!  
> じゃなあ~


End file.
